Cuando vuelvas a mí
by madisonlss1
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado que pasó con Helga cuando Arnold se quedó en San Lorenzo? ¿Qué hubiera pasado, de haber vuelto mucho antes de lo que ella esperaba? y lo peor de todo, ¿Cómo confiar en alguien que ya te dio la espalda una vez?
1. Un anuncio antes de comenzar

¿Alguna vez se han preguntado que pasó con Helga cuando Arnold se quedó en San Lorenzo?

¿Qué hubiera pasado, de haber vuelto mucho antes de lo que ella esperaba? y lo peor de todo, ¿Cómo confiar en alguien que ya te dio la espalda una vez?

 **Bueno, ya algunos saben que tiene un tiempo desde que comence a leer fics en esta página. Lo que la mayoría desconoce es que también escribo (si, aunque no lo crean).**

 **Esta historia nació como un ejercicio de escritura, para poder soltar la mano y perderle el miedo al bloqueo creativo. Por fortuna, evolucionó hasta convertirse en una historia que me sacó un par de lágrimas en el proceso.**

 **Antes de que empiecen a leer, déjenme decir una cosa más:**

 **¡No me maten! Hace mucho, muchísimo que no hacía un fic.**

Y como aclaración final: Hey Arnold no me pertenece. Los personajes, ambientes y sitios representativos son propiedad de Craig Bartlett.


	2. Entre pensamientos

Los pasos de la rubia eran constantes, haciendo que su coletas se movieran al compas de su andar. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto en ese momento, sabía que no se encontraba de buen humor.

Miraba de forma hosca a cuantos chicos se le pusieran enfrente, gruñendo de vez en cuando al tiempo que amenazaba con la mano a quien se atreviera a estorbar.

Así era ella. Demasiado ocupada siendo la dominadora de la primaria, como para de verdad ver la reacción que despertaba a su paso. Las miradas tensas y huidas del lugar en el que estuviera.

Nadie quería estar en su contra.

Después de todo, no hablaban de cualquier persona.

Helga G. Pataki no era una abusadora inexperta, y todos lo sabían entre esas cuatro paredes.

La rubia lucía mucho más amenazante que otros días. La mayoría suponía que esto se debía a que habían vuelto a la escuela, pero lo cierto era que sólo ella conocía el motivo de su enfado.

Este tenía nombre y apellido, y compartía lazos consanguíneos con ella.

Olga había pedido un año sabático en la universidad, para cuidar del hogar paterno y, mientras estaba ahí, aprovechar y hacer algunas prácticas de campo sobre la docencia en las primarias.

Como era su costumbre, había escogido la escuela con sumo cuidado y tras un exhaustivo análisis, se decidió por la P.S. 118.

La rubia estaba extasiada por ir a la misma escuela que su "hermanita bebe", pero Helga no pensaba lo mismo.

Sólo hacían tres semanas desde que volviera de aquella extraña y peligrosa excursión en la jungla, y ahora tenía que volver a soportar a su hermana junto a ella, hostigándola e intentando llamar su atención de cuanta manera se le cruzara por la mente.

Como esa mañana, mientras caminaba rumbo a la escuela. Olga le dio alcance en el nuevo auto que su padre le había financiado, y estaba dispuesta a llevar a la rubia a la escuela. Fuera que Helga lo quisiera, o no.

Aquel comportamiento le chocaba a la niña, sobre todo por que cuando estaban en casa, su hermana poco hacia por intentar entablar una conversación con ella. O conocer un poco más de su persona.

Sólo se dedicaba a imponerse, y ella ya estaba harta de eso.

Además, su humor había empeorado mucho desde que volvieron. Justamente, en el instante en que su amado cabeza de balón decidió quedarse a vivir con sus padres en San Lorenzo.

Ella aun se lo recriminaba, y por las noches se hacia la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

¿Por qué? Si el ya sabía lo que sentía ¿Por qué se alejo de ella?

¿Acaso sintió como una carga sus sentimientos?

Cuando esa última pregunta se anclaba a su mente, Helga terminaba derramando algunas lagrimas, al tiempo que una furia la envolvía con fuerza; haciendo que le temblaran las manos y que su cabeza le doliera.

El la beso antes de tomar su decisión, y en ese momento, ella estaba segura de que le correspondería y volvería con todos. Por eso no se explicaba la decisión que Arnold tomó, y mucho menos que no le dijera nada.

Sentía que el sólo la había usado. Hizo todo lo posible por ayudarle a encontrar a sus padres, y como cumplió con su función, entonces el busco la forma más eficaz de deshacerse de su hostigamiento. De alejarse de ella y vivir, tal y como siempre había querido.

Ese pensamiento conseguía sacar lo peor de Helga, y más ahora que ya había pasado tiempo y que su cabeza meditaba a frialdad lo vivido hace dos semanas.

Bien, si él en verdad no quería saber nada de ella, entonces estaba dispuesta a hacerle caso.

Ya no quería seguir sintiendo aquello por él, e iba a buscar la forma de deshacerse de ese sentimiento como sea.

Y por su vida que lo iba a conseguir. Ya no más libros de poesía y tótems a su amado. Esta vez, Helga G. Pataki tomaría su papel de abusadora en serio.


	3. Un adiós a mi viejo yo

—Quítate de en medio, zopenco… ¿Qué no me escuchaste? Largo, sino quieres que te muela a golpes.

Tembloroso, el chico frente a Helga salió corriendo por el pasillo, y de inmediato, tanto los chicos de su salón que estaban en el lugar, como quienes pertenecían a otros grados, se apartaron del camino para que la "reina" pasara por ahí.

Incluso Harold se había arrinconado entre la puerta del cuarto de conserjería y los casilleros junto a este, listo para correr por si su compañera comenzaba a perder los estribos.

Para su fortuna, ese día Helga se había despertado sin muchas ganas de lastimar a nadie. Otra vez se había dormido tarde pensando en Arnold, y su cabeza no se hallaba completamente en ese sitio.

Había algo, no sabía qué, pero no se sentía del todo tranquila. Como si alguna cosa fuera a pasar pronto.

Por supuesto, esta no le puso demasiada importancia a su presentimiento y dejo de prestarle mucha atención. Ya estaba harta de sufrir y perder el sueño, por cosas que ni siquiera tenía que ver con ella. Si de verdad le estaba pasando algo al cabeza de balón, entonces tendría que arreglárselas solo.

— ¡Helga!... ¡Espérame Helga!

Desde atrás, la pequeña Phoebe corría con sus libros sobre el pecho, intentando acercarse a su amiga para hablar con ella.

Cuando volvieron a Hillwood, la asiática había hecho todo lo posible por tener una larga conversación con su amiga rubia, y esta siempre terminaba cambiando el día de su encuentro, alegando que tenía muchas cosas que hacer o que Bob la había castigado y no podía salir.

Por supuesto que no se lo creía, sobre todo porque ella sabía muy bien cómo eran sus padres con Helga. Y más en esos momentos, con el regreso de su hermana Olga a la casa.

Algo no estaba bien con la rubia de una sola ceja, y ella intentaba hacer todo lo que podía para ayudarla. El problema era que su amiga parecía no querer la simpatía de nadie; y mucho menos su ayuda.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Pheepz? ¿Qué no ves que estoy muy ocupada? Van a comenzar las clases, y si no nos apuramos nos vamos a ganar una buena amonestación.

—Espera, de verdad necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora?... Tú sí que estás loca hermana. De verdad, ¿piensas saltarte las clases sólo para hablar conmigo?

—Bueno, yo…

—Lo ves. Ni tú quieres faltar a la clase ni yo tampoco, así que, ¿por qué no entramos, y ya después me dices todo lo que se te antoje?

—Pero, no…

—Olvídalo, Phoebe. Ya no pienso huir de nada, así que estate tranquila y toma las clases sin preocuparte por eso.

Con esas palabras, la rubia llegó a su casillero y sacó un par de libros de este. Se encontraba a punto de cerrarlo, cuando de repente un pequeño libro rosa se cayó, de entre la pila de cosas que tenía adentro.

La asiática estaba a punto de recogerlo para dárselo, pero ésta sin verlo, le señaló el bote de basura y dijo.

—Pheepz, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de tirar eso? Ocupa espacio en mi casillero, y como vez, estas cosas no son tan grandes como para estar almacenando tanta basura.

Sorprendida por las palabras de su amiga, la pequeña se limitó a asentir y se acercó muy lentamente al bote. Estaba esperando que Helga la detuviera; que dijera lo que sea para que no lanzará al olvido aquella parte de su persona, pero esta no volvió a mirar, ni a su amiga ni al libro.

Por ese motivo fue que Phoebe se decidió a guardar el librito entre sus cosas. Sabía muy bien que contenía, y por lo mismo es que no podía creer que su amiga se estuviera deshaciendo de él.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya vienes o no Pheepz?

—Sí, ya voy.

Corriendo, las dos se apresuraron a llegar a la clase, mientras la campana anunciaba el inicio de estas.

Para su buena fortuna, todavía tenían al señor Simmons con ellos, pero al haber pasado de grado, éste se había vuelto un poco más exigente con la puntualidad.

—Niñas, ¿Qué les dije de estar llegando tarde a clases? ¿No recuerdan que hoy les iba a decir sobre la sorpresa "especial"? —, lo último lo dijo el hombre dibujando unas comillas con sus dedos.

—Lo siento profesor, no volverá a ocurrir.

Las palabras de Phoebe hicieron efecto. El hombre les señalo con insistencia sus asientos y, tras haberlos tomado se paseo por el frente de la clase antes de volver a hablar.

—Bien, como saben estoy organizando el festival para los alumnos de nuevo ingreso y necesito ayuda para colocar y acomodar lo que se va a usar ese día. Sera en el gimnasio de la escuela y estoy seguro de que ustedes niños no me van a dar la espalda.

El profesor apenas había terminado de hablar, cuando Laila, Eugene y Sheena levantaron la mano. Al ver la poca disposición de los demás, el señor Simmons lanzó un suspiro y agregó.

—… solo es hoy, un rato, y mañana en la mañana, así que no interferirá mucho con su hora de salida. Además, quienes sean tan amables en ayudarme, podrán disfrutar de la pizza que pediré para comer mañana.

De inmediato, la mayor parte de las manos en el aula se levantaron.

Todos comentaban de la buena suerte que tenían por no haber dejado pasar esa oportunidad, cuando Phoebe notó que su amiga seguía con la mirada fija en el pizarrón.

—¿Qué pasa Helga? ¿No quieres pizza?

La rubia miró hacia otro lado y dijo.

—No necesito quedarme. Puedo pedirle a Bob que compre un poco.

—Anda. Por favor Helga… No será lo mismo sin ti —. La niña estaba lista para negarse con mayor rudeza, pero al ver la mirada de su amiga rechino los dientes y terminó por alzar su mano de mala gana.

—De acuerdo, pero sólo por esta vez Pheepz.

* * *

 **Lo siento :S**

 **Ya sé que me tarde dos semanas en actualizar el fic, pero estoy algo apurada con las últimas pruebas de mi tesis y me costó trabajo sacar algo de tiempo para seguir subiendo la historia; pero aquí estoy.**

 **No me he ido y pienso terminar esto sí o sí.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y follows. Ese apoyo me ayuda a seguir todos los días.**


	4. Entre chicas

Helga caminaba por las calles de Hillwood sin prestar atención a lo que la rodeaba. Entre sus manos, se encontraba la agarradera del pegamento que le había encargado el señor Simmons, para reparar las mesas que les habían prestado.

Los dientes de la rubia rechinaban cada cierto tiempo, y a pesar del buen día que estaba haciendo y de lo felices que se veían las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor, ella no podía sentirse más frustrada de lo que ya se encontraba. Sus ojos iban de un lado al otro, y de vez en cuando se pasaba una mano por la cabeza, tallándose la frente con fuerza.

De verdad no deseaba hablar con Phoebe sobre lo que le estaba pasando, pero la asiática la había estado persiguiendo el resto del día, insistiendo en el tema de la plática y pidiéndole una y otra vez que se reunieran después de ayudar al maestro con el arreglo del gimnasio.

Eso no le gusto. Ni un poco.

Estaba segura de que, lo primero que sacaría su amiga era su nueva actitud para con las personas y ella ya estaba harta de estar diciendo que se encontraba bien.

No estaba bien, y se estaba cansando de interpretar aquella pantomima de normalidad.

Todo lo que quería era moler a golpes la cara de alguien. Quien fuera con tal de sacar todo aquello que amenazaba con volverla loca. Hacerlo sufrir tanto o más que ella, para que esa persona y todos los demás vieran el dolor que Helga G. Pataki había tenido que estar experimentando durante toda su vida.

Las manos de la rubia temblaban y estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a la escuela.

—¡Por aquí Helga! ¡Aquí!

La niña miro a su amiga y alzó una mano. Sus impulsos se calmaron lo suficiente, como para volver a ponerse la máscara de indiferencia que había estado cargando durante esas semanas.

—¿Qué hay Pheepz? ¿Hubo algo nuevo mientras no estaba?

—No, pero el señor Simmons me encargó que te viniera a buscar para decirte que te apresures. Necesitan el pegamento para las mesas y para unas sillas que están medio flojas.

—¿Medio?

La asiática bajo la mirada y agregó.

—Mucho. Eugene y Curly se intentaron sentar en ellas y se cayeron de ellas.

Helga dejo escapar una cruel risa y dijo.

—Clásico… Que se espere un poco Simmons. La tienda no esa cerca y tuve que cargar con un bote de pegamento yo solita—, la rubia tomó la agarradera con ambas manos y contuvo la respiración para que su cara se tornara de un rojo brillante.

La niña intentaba aligerar el ambiente, pero su amiga no pensó lo mismo.

—Helga, tenemos que hablar—, de inmediato, la mencionada le dio la espalda a su amiga japonesa—. Desde que volvimos de San Lorenzo ya no eres la misma de antes.

Sin verla, la rubia habló.

—¿De qué hablas? Soy la misma, y no creo que vaya a cambiar en mucho tiempo por…

—¡No es cierto!

El casi grito, hizo que Helga desistiera de su intento por escabullirse de su amiga. No quería hablar con ella de sus sentimientos y mucho menos deseaba revivir aquellos dolorosos días, cuando sus recuerdos por Arnold amenazaron con dejar una marca de por vida en su corazón.

Estaba intentando olvidarlo con todas sus fuerzas, y de repente llegaba Phoebe con sus palabras y provocaba que ella volviera a revivir lo que había vivido con el rubio.

—Phoebe, basta.

—No, Helga. Necesitas hablarlo con alguien y pronto. Tal vez los demás no se dan cuenta de tu cambio de actitud, pero yo si—, la pequeña de cabellos negros se llevo una mano al pecho—. Soy tu amiga desde preescolar y me preocupa en lo que te estás convirtiendo. Tu nunca habías tirado uno de tus cuadernos rosas, no hasta que…

—¡Ya cállate! —. El pecho de la niña del vestido rosa subía y bajaba con violencia. Agarraba con tal fuerza el pegamento que su mano se había puesto blanca y temblaba.

Cuando volteó a ver a Phoebe, la asiática sintió miedo.

Nunca había visto los ojos de su amiga de esa forma; pero le parecieron un par de estacas de hielo, listas para herir lo primero que se cruzara por su camino.

—Helga—, las palabras de la asiática apenas y llegaron a oídos de su amiga. Su mirada estaba perdida y, por como la miraba, no parecía estar consciente de que la estaba asustando—. Vamos, Helga. No quiero que sigas sufriendo de esa manera… Yo estoy aquí para lo que…

—Basta—. La rubia dejo el pegamento en el piso y se dio la media vuelta. Apenas había dado un par de pasos, cuando volvió a hablar—. Dile al señor Simmons que me salió un compromiso. No tengo ganas de estar trabajando en su tonto proyecto de decoración.

—Pero…

La pelinegra ya iba a ir por ella, no obstante, su amiga no le permitió que se acercara más a su persona. Se alejó un poco más de ella y dijo.

—No quiero seguir hablando más de ese tema, Phoebe. No tengo nada malo ni me estoy sintiendo mal, así que ya deja de preocuparte y mejor ocúpate de tus asuntos, hermana—. La rubia se metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su vestido y finalizó—. Imagina que me encuentro en una etapa de maduración o lo que tú quieras, pero no vuelvas a hablar de eso mientras yo esté presente… Aunque seas tú, te golpeare si insistes.

Antes de que la asiática pudiera hacer o decir algo más, Helga salió corriendo de los límites de la escuela y se perdió entre las personas que estaban pasando por la calle.

Phoebe nunca había visto a su amiga tan enojada, y mucho menos había recurrido a las amenazas con ella.

Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, y la pequeña pelinegra no pudo evitar angustiarse por Helga.

Necesitaba hacer algo y pronto, antes de que su amiga desapareciera bajo aquella armadura que estaba empezando a ensamblar sobre sus hombros.

* * *

 **Gracias a todos por sus likes y sus lecturas.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, Kiki.**

 **Claro que voy a seguir la historia. Nunca he sido de las que abandona algo, así que es casi un hecho que la subo toda.**

 **Gracias por tú comentario y tus buenos deseos, Anonima.**


	5. Recuerdos entintados

—Querido, ya estamos a punto de llegar, ¿Lo despertamos?

—Deja que duerma otro poco. El pobre no ha podido descansar mucho en el avión, y el viaje ha sido más largo de lo que esperábamos.

—Está bien.

Helga entró a la casa con un fuerte portazo y, sin ver a nadie en especifico, subió las escaleras y entró en su cuarto antes de que pudieran decir o hacer algo sus padres.

Como siempre, Bob se limitó a gritar que no azotara las puertas y Miriam solo se enderezo de su lugar de descanso; la barra de la cocina, que presumía unas cuantas migajas del desayuno que se había comido hacia unas horas; para volver a acomodarse y continuar con su largo descanso.

Olga aun no llegaba a casa. Una cita había provocado que la casa volviera a sufrir la falta de su presencia.

A su hermana no le importo. En esos momentos, en todo lo que podía pensar era en acabar de una vez y por todas con los recuerdos que la ligaban a su tormento.

Cuando estuvo segura de que nadie podría pasar por la barricada que había armado junto a su puerta, corrió hacia el cordón que la llevaría al ático y tiro de él con fuerza, revelando la trampilla por la que subió con tijeras en mano.

Aspiraba el aire con tanta fuerza que parecía que se encontraba reponiéndose de una maratón. Una de las cintas que mantenía atado su cabello se atoró entre unos tablones, así que tiro con fuerza de este, rasgándolo. Mientras se acercaba a paso lento, a la caja que había arrumbado hay desde hacía unos días.

Del altar y sus torres de cuadernos rosas, ya no quedaba nada.

Todo lo que tenía para recordar a Arnold estaba dentro de esa caja.

—Ya está. Es hora de terminar con esto de una buena vez, y por fin podre librarme de ti estúpido cabeza de balón.

La rubia abrió la caja con fuerza y tomo uno de los tantos cuadernos rosas que alojaba. Sin miramientos, agarró un pilón de hojas y tiro de ellas con excesiva fuerza, haciendo que una cuarta parte del contenido terminara esparcido por el piso.

Su dueña estaba dispuesta a seguir con aquella faena, pero cuando leyó una de las frases de sus tantos poemas, se dejo caer en el piso de madera y tomó la hoja con sumo cuidado, terminado la lectura de aquel poema que, sorprendentemente recordaba cuando lo había hecho.

Mientras sus ojos deambulaban por aquellas palabras en tinta morada, los ojos de Helga se fueron humedeciendo y una de sus manos terminó sobre su pecho. Ese pequeño poema lo había hecho tras volver de aquella visita a la opera, con sus compañeros de grupo.

De repente, los recuerdos fueron llegando a su mente. Golpeando con fuerza las paredes de su lastimado corazón.

 _FLASH BACK_

—Oh, Arnold, ¿Cuándo te fijaras en mi?... Si supieras lo mucho que me importas y las ganas que tengo de que te des cuentas de mis sentimientos por ti, pero que siempre niego al tratarte de esa manera tan cruel… Aunque tú te ganas a pulso el que te trate mal. Eres un distraído de lo peor, y como te odio y…

La rubia se encontraba tan distraída con sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando el pequeño cabeza de balón se interpuso en su camino mientras iba al baño de la casa de ópera, tirándola y cayendo junto a ella en el proceso.

—Oh, lo siento. No te vi mientras pasabas, Helga… ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste?

La chica apenas y alcanzó a borrar la sonrisa boba que se había formado en sus labios. Agitó la cabeza con violencia, y tras dedicarle unos ojos entrecerrados a su compañero, se puso de pie al tiempo que ignoraba olímpicamente la mano que le había tendido Arnold.

—¿Qué si estoy bien? ¡Mira como me tiraste!... —, la niña sintió escozor en su pierna. Cuando su mirada bajo, tanto ella como el cabeza de balón notaron que un costado de su pierna estaba muy rojo y unas cuantas gotas de sangre brillaban en su piel—, y para colmo me lastime. Tú sí que eres tonto, Arnoldo.

—Espera. Déjame llevarte con el profesor para que te cure.

—Olvídalo, amigo. Eres una calamidad y yo ya no quiero más rapones o moretones.

—Por favor, Helga—, la rubia ya se estaba yendo, cuando Arnold la alcanzó y la detuvo, sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón—. Por lo menos déjame quitarte la sangre de la pierna, sino te va a manchar el vestido.

Conmovida por el gesto, Helga resistió las ganas que tenía de insultarlo y salir corriendo, y se permitió disfrutar de aquel pequeño momento a solas. El rubio la estaba tratando con el suficiente cuidado, como para remover toda esa soledad que había estado viviendo durante la mayor parte de su vida.

—Listo. Ya está.

—Al fin. Estaba a punto de ponerme a roncar, camarón con pelos.

Helga estaba a punto de irse, cuando el chico le puso el pañuelo en las manos y le sonrió, diciendo.

—Ten. Por si lo necesitas.

La rubia iba a decirle algo, pero Arnold fue más rápido y corrió hacia donde se encontraban el profesor y sus compañeros, dejándola con una sonrisa boba mientras se llevaba el pañuelo a la cara para pasarlo por ella.

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

—Esta sonriendo, ¿Crees que este soñando con algo? —, el fornido y sonriente hombre paso una mano por los cabellos de su hijo, erizándolos mientras intentaba descubrir que era lo que estaba soñando.

—Espero que sí—, la mujer de cabellos castaño rojizo, sonrió. Esa era la primera vez, que veía a su hijo sonreír entre sueños—… descansa Arnold. Muy pronto estaremos nuevamente en casa.

Como si el chico hubiera escuchado la voz de su madre, ladeó la cabeza y se movió un poco sobre su asiento.

* * *

 **Hola, hola.**

 **Gracias por sus lecturas y reviews. Me han hecho el día con sus comentarios y follows.**


	6. El momento de la verdad

—Bienvenidos. Siéntense en donde quieran—, la amable sonrisa de Phoebe les inspiraba confianza a los nuevos.

No así la mirada hosca de Helga, que señalaba de vez en cuando la entrada del gimnasio con los brazos cruzados.

—Pásense ya. No me voy a hacer joven esperándolos.

—Helga—, murmuró su pequeña amiga, intentando que la rubia dejara de comportarse de esa forma. La mencionada solo alzó los hombros y siguió con su clásico tono de fastidio.

—Muévete, enano.

—Niñas, ¿Cómo les va por aquí? —, el señor Simmons llego hasta donde se encontraban las dos con una gran sonrisa. Para ese día tan "especial" se había puesto un saco marrón que combinaba con sus pantalones y su cabello, haciéndolo ver un tanto monocromático—, veo que están haciendo un muy buen trabajo con sus compañeros menores… pero Helga, ¿No podrías sonreír un poco más?

La rubia asintió con desgana y estiro la boca tanto como pudo, mostrando sus dientes y haciendo que los nuevos se alejaran casi corriendo de ella.

—No… este… Ya sé, ¿por qué no me acompañas y me ayudas a poner más sillas en el salón?

—Como quiera.

El hombre la tomó de la mano y, antes de irse le dijo a Phoebe.

—En un momento te mando a Rhonda o a Sheena para que te ayuden.

—No hay problema señor Simmons.

Adentro, el profesor le señalo a Helga el montón de sillas que se ubicaban en las esquinas del gimnasio, y habló.

—Del lado derecho ya están Harold y Sid poniendo algunas sillas, así que tú vas a encargarte de la fila izquierda, ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí. Como sea.

—…Nada más no vayas a lastimarte. Si sientes que no puedes con el trabajo, solo dime y yo veo en donde puedes ayudarnos.

—Lo que sea.

En cuanto en profesor se fue, Helga puso manos a la obra y comenzó a cargar las sillas para llevarlas al lado designado he ir poniendo más.

Al principio, la rubia solo llevaba de dos sillas bajo el brazo y las iba acomodando con cuidado para no dejar chuecas las filas. Pero poco a poco, su gesto se fue endureciendo cada vez más y más mientras se hacía de cuatro o más sillas y las iba dejando con ímpetu en sus respectivos sitios.

Varios de los nuevos se atemorizaron al ver a aquella niña delgada, cargando con semejante cantidad de peso. Pero lo que más les daba miedo era cuando esta abría las sillas para poderlas acomodar, ya que le daba un certero jalón al plástico y ninguna, por más atorada que estuviera, se estaba resistiendo a sus tratos.

Helga estaba tan ensimismada en su labor, que cuando escucho la voz de Harold la primera vez, le pareció lejana y poco comprensible.

—…Ah, sí. A esa niña no le hagan caso. Esta loca y si quiere los va a golpear sin motivos.

Los ojos de la rubia llamearon. Estaba a punto de voltear a ver al grandulón para decirle un par de cosas, pero después bajo la mirada y siguió acomodando las sillas de su lado.

Por fin había comprendido algo.

Aquella mascara de malvada, mandona y peleonera la había fabricado únicamente para que no se dieran cuenta de que le gustaba Arnold; y al no estar él, ya no tenía motivos para seguir con esa farsa.

Sin un motivo, sus ansias por destrozar a la gente y hacer notar su control se habían reducido a nada.

Con ese pensamiento bien fijo en su cabeza, la rubia le dedico una mirada triste al piso y se despidió de Helga, la reina de la primaria P.S. 118.

—¿Oigan? ¿Qué ese no es Arnold?

Al escuchar ese nombre, todo el cuerpo de Helga fue presa de un largo y fuerte escalofrió. No paso mucho para que se convenciera de que aquello solo podía ser una broma.

Estaba tan segura de ello, que si en esos momentos le hubieran dicho que apostara algo se habría jugado a Betsy, por que no era cierto.

Que equivocada estaba.

En el momento en que el rubio cruzó la entrada del gimnasio, algo dentro de Helga se detuvo. Era como si todo el ruido y los sonidos a su alrededor se hubieran detenido, como por arte de magia.

En automático, la rubia posó sus manos sobre su vestido rosa e intentó secarse la capa de sudor que se había estado formando sobre ellas. No podía detener los movimientos de sus dedos, y mucho menos controlar la danza que habían comenzado sus dientes.

Encogiéndose todo lo que pudo, Helga dejo el trabajo a la mitad y se acerco con extremo cuidado a la salida de emergencia.

No quería que el rubio cabezón la viera. No después de todo lo que le había dicho en la selva, al calor de la situación.

Suficiente había estado sufriendo esos días, como para tener que escuchar que él no quería nada con ella, o peor, que la odiaba por ser una aprensiva y metiche que no tenía otra cosa que hacer que meterse en las vidas de los demás, y molestarlos.

Cuando sus manos palparon la manija de la salida, la rubia de coletas entre abrió el acceso y desapareció en un rápido movimiento de sus piernas.

Ya estaba pensando en lo que le diría a Phoebe para que la cubriera, cuando unas nudosas y toscas manos se cerraron en torno a sus hombros, apartándola de la puerta con un brusco movimiento.

No paso mucho para que una voz se escuchara junto a su oído, llevando con ella un aliento a tabaco que la hizo arrugar el ceño.

—Vaya, y yo que creí que nos iba a costar más trabajo encontrarte. Gracias por ahorrarnos el tiempo niña, así va a ser más fácil cobrarnos el dinero de tu padre.

* * *

 **Y aquí seguimos. Lo siento por el capítulo atrasado, pero tuve unos cuantos problemitas con mi compu y hasta hoy pude subirlo.**

 **Por cierto, es probable que de ahora en adelante suba un capítulo el lunes y otro en viernes. Básicamente porque no son muy largos y se me hace muy mala onda eso de dejarlos con la duda por seis días :P**

 **¡Muchas gracias a mis nuevos lectores y a los seguidores de esta historia! No saben lo feliz que me hacen con sus reviews y estrellas. Todo el tiempo que puse en este fic vale la pena.**


	7. El trato

—¡Cárgala con cuidado! No queremos que la mercancía se estropee.

—Pero es que se mueve mucho. Además, ve como dejo la mano de John; esta mocosa es capaz de arrancarme un cacho de dedo si me la acerco más al brazo.

—No seas llorón y muévete. Todavía no estamos a salvo… cualquier persona podría salir y vernos.

Las palabras llegaban a oídos de Helga de forma entrecortada. Sentía que estaba escuchando una estación de radio mal sintonizada; y lo peor de todo era que el dolor de cabeza no la estaba dejando pensar con claridad lo que esos tipos estaban diciendo.

—Y bien, ¿En dónde está el auto que tanto nos prometió aquel viejo tacaño? Más le vale que haya cumplido con su palabra, sino puede irse despidiendo de que terminemos de hacer el trabajo.

—Espera, creo que… ¡Sí! Hay esta la camioneta blanca que nos prometió. Corre y ábrela, John. No podemos salir de aquí hasta que la tengas con el motor prendido.

Una tercera voz se unió a las otras dos. Esa le resulto vagamente familiar a la rubia.

—Todo yo. Primero ve por la niña y ahora ve por el carro.

—Deja de quejarte y apúrate. Desde hace rato ya no se escuchan ruidos del gimnasio… Más nos vale que todavía no se hayan dado cuenta de lo que ocurrió con la mocosa, sino…

Con un quejido audible, Helga se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se sobo la protuberancia de buen tamaño que le había aparecido. Recordaba algo de lo que le había pasado cuando salió del gimnasio, pero no lo suficiente como para comprender quienes eran esas personas.

Cuando intento pasarse la otra mano por los cabellos, una voz gruesa y sin lugar a dudas masculina, la detuvo.

—Quiero que te quedes quieta y no hagas ningún ruido, niña. Nos ordenaron que no te hiciéramos nada, pero si nos das motivos voy a ponerme rudo contigo.

—¿Yo? No entiendo… ¿Qué paso?

Ignorándola, los hombres la dejaron bien sujeta junto a un cubo de basura. El que respondía al nombre de John aun no había podido arrancar la camioneta blanca, y ellos ya estaban desesperándose, por eso optaron por ayudarle.

Estaban seguros de que la niña no se movería de donde la habían dejado. Se habían asegurado de amarrarla bien.

Claro que no contaban con que Helga era muy buena deshaciendo nudos. Una práctica que hace mucho no había practicado, pero que gracias al abuelo de su amado había aprendido, cuando se encontraron en el campo a donde fue con Big Bob y Phoebe.

¿Big Bob? ¿Phoebe?

Recordar aquellos nombres la trajo a la realidad.

El gimnasio. La puerta de emergencia. Arnold.

Había salido para escapar de su rubio ángel, cuando un tipo la golpeo en la cabeza con su codo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsiente, pero suponía que era el suficiente como para que el señor Simmons se hubiera dado cuenta de su desaparición. O Phoebe. O quien fuera.

Ya estaba levantándose del piso, lista para correr en busca de ayuda cuando uno de los tipos se le ocurrió voltear a verla. Al percatarse de que la rubia se encontraba de pie, les hizo una seña a sus camaradas y dijo.

—¿Quién demonios la amarro? ¿No qué habían hecho un buen trabajo, y que no se iba a poder soltar?

A la par de sus palabras, el sujeto se apartó del auto a una velocidad impresionante e hizo lo posible por acorralar a Helga, antes de que esta consiguiera recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas.

La niña se había paralizado. Mil y un dudas golpearon su cabeza, una más pesimista que la otra.

No estaba segura de poder dejar atrás a los tipos… pero tenía que intentarlo.

Con ese último pensamiento en mente, sus pies por fin despertaron y ella pudo emprender la carrera.

Burló al tipo con un rápido giro hacia la derecha y, en vez de hacer el intento por volver a entrar al gimnasio, cambio de parecer y terminó por emprender la huida hacia su casa.

Aquel cambio de dirección tomó por sorpresa a sus captores. No esperaban que la niña se alejara de la seguridad de la escuela, para meterse a las calles.

Los pies de la rubia se movían como por inercia, sabía que tenía que llegar a su casa lo más pronto posible. Solo hay estaría a salvo y podría llamar a la policía. Pedirles ayuda para que esos tipos no intentaran algo más con ella.

Cuando por fin pudo ver la entrada de su casa, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan aliviada por ir a ver a Miriam o por entrar a ese feo cuarto de trofeos.

Ya estaba abriendo la puerta, cuando la voz de Big Bob la tomo por sorpresa e hizo que se detuviera en su lugar.

No era normal que estuviera en la casa a esa hora, así que escucho con atención.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se les escapo?... Les dije claramente que tenían que llevarse a la niña al lugar que habíamos pactado—, ante esas palabras, Helga se llevo la mano a la boca para acallar el gemido de sorpresa que amenazaba con salir de esta— ¿Qué es mucho pedir que la capturen? Necesito el dinero de su seguro, y como creen ustedes retrasados que lo voy a poder cobrar, sino tienen a la niña para poder pedir un rescate…

Con los ojos húmedos y la boca seca, la rubia retrocedió y se perdió por entre las calles de Hillwood.

En esos momentos, ya no sabía quién era de confianza y quien quería lastimarla.


	8. Una mano amiga

Los pasos de la rubia resonaban por entre los charcos que se habían formado, aquella tarde. Tras escapar de su casa y de todo lo que había escuchado, Helga terminó refugiándose en el techo de un local, de la implacable lluvia que cayó por todo Hillwood.

No sabía a dónde ir ni lo que tenía que hacer, pero algo si estaba muy claro en su cabeza.

No podía volver a aquella casa. No sabía lo que Big Bob tenía planeado hacer con ella, pero eso del seguro y el que estuviera hablando de secuestro, le decía que la peor decisión que podía tomar era regresar.

Con eso en la mente, sus pensamientos comenzaron a trabajar para saber qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

—¿Helga? ¿Qué haces aquí? El señor Simmons dijo que te escapaste del trabajo que te había dejado, y que ni siquiera le avísate de que te ibas. Estaba muy molesto—, la voz de Rhonda hizo que la rubia saltara un par de centímetros. No esperaba encontrarse a la princesa de la moda por ese lugar, y mucho menos tras la lluvia tan fuerte que había pasado.

Era bien sabido que Rhonda no era fanática del agua, sobre todo cuando esta se encontraba cerca de sus botas exclusivas e importadas de Paris.

—Ah, eres tú. Olvídalo princesa, esto no es algo que te importe.

—¿Qué no me importa? Te recuerdo que yo también estoy en tu curso, y el humor del profesor es algo que nos incumbe a todos, en especial porque de eso depende que nos premie o que nos castigue.

—Por favor, ¿Qué les puso a hacer? ¿Acaso un examen sorpresa o unos cuantos problemas extra?... Oye, Rhonda, no creas que no me gusta hablar contigo, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para estar escuchando esas cosas. Necesito ayuda con algo muy importante, y no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo en oír como el señor Simmons…

La morena arqueó una ceja y arrugó la boca. Hasta ese momento, fue que le dedico una buena mirada al atuendo que llevaba su compañera de clase.

El vestido rosa estaba empapado y tenía unas cuantas manchas de lodo. De las dos colitas solo quedaba una, el moño estaba a punto de caerse de la cabeza de Helga, y uno de sus zapatos estaba totalmente café por el barro.

—Por Dios, ¿Pero que te pasó? Tú ropa se ve peor que otros días.

—Gracias por el cumplido, princesa.

La morena no pudo evitar pasearse alrededor de su compañera de clases. En verdad lucía mal, sobre todo su rostro.

Parecía como si hubiera envejecido unos cuantos años.

—Oye, en verdad no se qué te paso, pero no te ves nada bien y no pienso dejarte aquí hasta que no me cuentes lo que ocurrió contigo.

La rubia lanzo un resoplido al aire y dijo, casi gritando.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Unos tipos me intentaron raptar fuera de la escuela y me les escape por poco… Ahora, todo lo que quiero es dormir. Ya no quiero pensar en eso.

Rhonda, al escuchar lo del rapto, no pudo evitar ampliar su mirada al tiempo que se abrazaba a sí misma. Temblando al ritmo de sus palabras.

—¿Qué te intentaron qué? No puede ser —, la boca se le seco a la niña—. Oye, en serio no me caes bien, pero no creo que sea buena idea el que andes por aquí y mucho menos sola.

Helga se llevo las manos a la cintura.

—Bueno, ¿y tú que propones?

—¿Por qué no vas a tu casa y les dices lo que te paso? Tus papas tiene que hacer algo para…

—¡No! ¡A mi casa no pienso volver!

Aquel grito hizo que Rhonda saltara sobre su lugar.

De repente, una bocina sonó cerca de donde se encontraban platicando ambas niñas. Era el chofer de la morena, y se encontraba hay para llevarla de regreso a su casa.

—No. Ya llegaron por mí.

—Bien. Vete y olvida todo lo que te dije, princesa. No quiero que sientan lastima por mí.

—Claro que no—, Rhonda le tomo una mano a la rubia y la guió al auto—. Si no quieres que te lleve a tu casa está bien, pero no pienso dejarte en plena calle… Debe haber algún lugar a donde quieras ir. La policía, por ejemplo.

La rubia negó on vehemencia. No se sentía lista para ir y revelar lo que había escuchando.

En vez de eso, sus ojos pronto comenzaron a hacer un estudio sobre en donde se encontraban. Sin darse cuenta, había llegado a la calle en donde se encontraba el consultorio de la doctora Bliss.

Helga no pudo ocultar la media sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Y ahora por qué te ríes?

—Por nada, princesa. Es solo que creo que ya se lo que voy a hacer.

—Perfecto. Dime a donde quieres ir y te llevo. Ya te dije que no te voy a dejar sola—, eso último lo dijo mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a la rubia. Helga no pudo evitar el dejar escapar un fuerte y audible suspiro.

—Haz lo que quieras. Yo voy para allá—, señalo la acera a su izquierda—. Si quieres sígueme, pero pienso ir a ver a una vieja amiga.

Con esas palabras, la niña del vestido rosa se despidió de su amiga y comenzó a correr hacia el consultorio de la doctora. No sabía si ella era capaz de ayudarla, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo.

Después de todo, ella junto con Phoebe y Lila, eran las únicas que conocían su más grande secreto, y la mujer había demostrado que era de fiar y que podía guardar confidencias.

Helga nunca volteo a ver si Rhonda la estaba siguiendo, por lo que no noto que tanto esta como su chofer la estaban siguiendo. Cuando llego a las puertas del consultorio y entró, la morena le hizo una seña al hombre y esperaron por la niña.

* * *

 **Y sigo aquí.**

 **Muchas gracias por los nuevos likes y por agregar la historia a favoritos. Cada vez me siento más animada con la historia, y es gracias a ustedes.**

 **Recuerden que el otro capítulo estará en línea el viernes, así que los deje con la curiosidad, ¡No pueden dejar de pasar leerlo! Hará su aparición un personaje que todos queremos.**


	9. En el consultorio (1)

Los pasos de la niña resonaron en el piso de baldosas beige que decoraban en piso. Ya era tarde, por lo que la recepcionista de piso le dedicó una mirada de extrañeza a la rubia y le preguntó.

—Disculpa, nena, ¿A dónde vas?

—¿Se encuentra la doctora Bliss? Necesito hablar con ella, y rápido.

La amable mujer asintió y señalo el consultorio de la mencionada.

—Si esta, pero necesitas una cita…

Sin dar tiempo a que la señora siguiera hablando, Helga lanzó un fuerte resoplido y corrió a la oficina de su confidente.

Estaba a punto de tocar a la puerta, cuando la joven mujer salió de su espacio de trabajo.

—Mary, ¿podrías llamar a la primaria 116 y cancelar mi visita? Ese día tengo que asistir a un congreso sobre psicología infantil y… ¿Helga? ¿Qué haces aquí? Y tan tarde.

Sin perder tiempo, la niña se abrazó a las piernas de la doctora y dijo.

—Señorita Bliss, necesito que me ayude. Unos tipos me quieren llevar con ellos y yo…

—Calma, Helga. No entiendo lo que me estás diciendo.

La niña respiro con fuerza y volvió a hablar. Esta vez lo hizo más despacio y con calma.

—Unos sujetos me pegaron en la cabeza cuando iba saliendo de la escuela. Estaban a punto de meterme en una camioneta, pero desperté y me fui corriendo a mi casa. Yo iba a…

—Alto —, el rostro de la doctora pasó de la sorpresa a la preocupación en un santiamén. Con los ojos revisó a la niña, en busca de una posible herida— ¿Te intentaron secuestrar? No puede ser, ¿cómo fue que se acercaron tanto a los terrenos de la escuela?... ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron daño?

Las últimas preguntas no se las esperaba Helga. Sus ojos pronto se inundaron y, mientras se aferraba aun más a las piernas de la mujer, un fuerte sollozo salió de lo más profundo de su ser.

—Tenía mucho miedo. Por eso fue a mi casa, pero Bob estaba ahí y dijo que tenían que encontrarme para que pudiera cobrar el dinero.

—¡¿Qué el que?!... Mary, llama a la policía de inmediato.

—Sí, doctora. En seguida.

Mientras la recepcionista marcaba, la doctora Bliss abrió su consultorio y ambas pasaron a este. La mujer sentó a la niña en su silla y, tras ofrecerle un vaso con agua, le pidió que le hablara sobre lo que había pasado.

Helga accedió y poco a poco fue contándole lo que había vivido ese día. Por supuesto, omitió el porqué de su salida precipitada del gimnasio; pero lo demás se lo revelo por completo.

Aun se encontraba hablando sobre los hechos, cuando un par de policías llegó al consultorio. Estos creían que se trataba de una broma o un incidente menor. No obstante, mientras la rubia iba relatando lo ocurrido, estos se dieron cuenta de que el asunto era más delicado de lo que esperaban.

Cuando terminó, los tipos le pidieron a la doctora que les permitiera llevarse a la niña. Esta acepto, con la condición de que la dejaran estar con ella en todo momento. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que afrontara todo aquel problema, sola.

El extraño grupo salió del edificio con dirección a la estación de policías. Para ese momento, Rhonda ya se encontraba bastante preocupada por su compañera. Por ello, cuando vio que salía acompañada de la doctora y los policías, no dudo en salir de su auto y acercarse a Helga, mientras decía con voz temblorosa.

—¿Helga? ¿A dónde te llevan? ¿Hiciste algo malo?

La doctora respondió por la rubia.

—Linda. Tú amiga solo va a ir a hablar con los señores sobre algo que le paso, así que no te preocupes y mejor ve a tu casa a descansar.

La morena tragó con un ruido fuerte. No parecía convencida de las palabras de la mujer, por lo que Helga la volteó a ver y dijo.

—Ya vete, Rhonda. Si no, tus papas te van a regañar y luego me vas a echar la culpa a mí de que te castigaron por andar tarde en la calle.

La mencionada sonrió a medias con lo último y asintió, dando media vuelta para volver al auto. Ya se estaba alejando, cuando la doctora le puso una mano en el hombro a Helga.

—Vamos. Tampoco quiero que te desveles, así que terminemos con esto lo más rápido posible.

—Pero no puedo volver a mi casa, ¿Cómo…?

—No te preocupes. Eso ya está arreglado, así que solo cuéntales a los policías lo que paso y olvídate de eso, ¿Sí?

La rubia asintió con la boca torcida, y subió al auto de los hombres en compañía de aquella mujer que tanto había hecho por ella.

Mucho más de lo que alguna vez se habían molestado en hacer sus padres.

* * *

 **¡Ah, dios! Apenas llevó unos cuantos capítulos y ya varias personas siguen la historia. Si la cosa sigue así, voy a terminar emocionándome más de la cuenta.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos los que han agregado a favoritos, Cuando vuelvas a mí! Me hace muy feliz que les este gustando, y sobre todo que haya lectores y follows en el poco tiempo que llevó subiéndola.**


	10. Problemas maternales

—Veamos, nena. Acuérdate que necesitas hablar fuerte para que tu declaración pueda quedar grabada para nosotros, ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí.

Helga se jalaba los dedos con fuerza mientras el policía volvía a tomar asiento frente a ella y le preguntaba, con una media sonrisa.

—Bien. Estoy con la señorita Helga Geraldine Pataki, en la oficina 127 de la jefatura, en la ciudad de Hillwood. Señorita Pataki, ¿Puede darnos su declaración sobre los hechos acontecidos este 12 de Septiembre?

—Sí, señor —, esta vez, la voz de la rubia salió fuerte y clara, a pesar del temblor que recorría sus manos, debajo de la mesa—. Me encontraba fuera de la escuela P.S. 118, cuando una persona me golpeo la cabeza y…

Al tiempo que la niña daba su declaración, la doctora Bliss se encontraba esperando por ella en uno de los duros asientos de la estación de policía. Habían permitido que la niña diera su declaración de los hechos, pero al no haber pedido el permiso de sus padres, la mujer se había visto en la necesidad de dar un consentimiento parcial y llamar al único miembro de la familia con el que, en palabras de Helga, no se sentía intimidada. Miriam. Su madre.

La señora todavía no llegaba, pero la doctora no estaba dispuesta a alejarse de la pequeña. Aun recordaba las cosas que le había dicho sobre ella, y no estaba segura de si podría confiar en la mujer.

—Impresionante, ¿Verdad? —. Uno de los policías que había ido al consultorio se había acercado a platicar con ella. Llevaba dos vasos humeantes y le ofreció uno—. Cuando llegamos, creímos que se trataba de algún delito menor o de una broma… Todavía no puedo creer lo que nos dijo esa pequeña, sobre todo la parte de su padre.

—Yo si le creo—, dijo la doctora, al tiempo que le daba un breve sorbo al café en el vaso—. Hace unos meses atendí a Helga por sus problemas de conducta, y mientras más iba conociéndola, más me di cuenta de la poca importancia que le daban sus padres. La verdad es que no me sorprendería que el responsable por el secuestro fuera justamente él.

—Lo dice como si el tipo fuera un desalmado.

—Si conociera todo lo que ha sufrido esa niña, pensaría igual que yo.

Una ráfaga de aire ingreso, junto con la figura de una delgada y nerviosa mujer. Traía los lentes medio torcidos y ambos pudieron ver que una de sus medias tenía una carrera.

La doctora Bliss la reconoció por el expediente de Helga. Era su madre.

—¿Señora Miriam de Pataki?

—Sí, ¿Usted quién es?

—La doctora Mary Elizabeth Bliss. Helga estuvo yendo varias veces a mi consultorio por…

—Ya lo recuerdo. Usted es la psicóloga a la que la enviaron, por parte de la escuela—, la adormilada mujer le tendió la mano a su interlocutora, saludándola en un vago movimiento—. Ese día Bob se enojó mucho con Helga.

—Estoy segura que así fue… Por favor señora Miriam, tome asiento. No sabemos cuánto va a durar el interrogatorio, además de que seguramente le van a pedir unas cuantas palabras los policías.

A la mención de las autoridades, la mujer intentó reprimir el claro escalofrió que recorrió su espalda y desemboco en sus brazos.

—¿Qué cree que me vayan a preguntar? No sé ni porque Helga vino a parar aquí.

—¿En verdad no lo sabe?

Al ver la confusión que brillaba en su rostro, la doctora volteó a ver al policía junto a ellas y suspiró. O la señora Pataki era una muy buena actriz y estaba interpretando el papel de su vida, o en verdad se encontraban ante la persona más despreocupada y distraída de toda la ciudad.

—Señora, ¿Usted escucho que su esposo en algún momento se hubiera quejado de la pequeña?

Miriam se llevó un dedo a los labios. Tanto el hombre como la doctora estaban al pendiente de la respuesta que pudiera darles.

—No. Últimamente ha estado un poco gruñón, pero nada tan malo como para ponerse a regañarla o algo así—. Sus acompañantes dejaron escapar el aire en sus pulmones casi al mismo tiempo—. Los tiempos son difíciles, pero no somos los únicos que están sufriendo de problemas económicos, así que…

—Un momento, ¿Dijo problemas económicos? —, preguntó el policía. Este le había hecho una seña a uno de sus compañeros y este se acercó a velocidad a donde estaban los tres, con libreta y grabadora en mano— ¿Qué clase de problemas económicos han sufrido señora Pataki?

La mujer tiro de su dedo anular antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Bueno, Bob llego a comentar que las cosas no estaban yendo bien entre su socio, Nick Vermichelli, y él… La verdad es que, desde que volví a la casa no me ha querido decir mucho sobre cómo van los negocios, pero…

—Disculpe, dijo "desde que volví" —, la señora asintió— ¿Pues en donde estaba?

—En mi casa, pero mi marido se lastimo la espalda y estuve asistiendo a la oficina en su lugar. Me encargue de los negocios unas cuantas semanas, y cuando Bob se recupero volvió a tomar el control.

—Entiendo.

Tanto el policía como su compañero se voltearon a ver. Parecían estarse comunicando con la mirada, pero en esos momentos la doctora se encontraba más interesada en la mujer frente a ella.

No le había prestado tanta atención antes, pero ahora que la veía bien podía decir sin lugar a dudas que Miriam Pataki era una persona bastante decaída. Supuso que tal vez sufría de algún grado de depresión, ya que la ropa le quedaba algo grande y las ojeras bajo sus ojos estaban muy marcadas. Su arreglo personal dejaba mucho que desear, sobre todo para ser una mujer.

En definitiva, algo no estaba bien con ella.

—Disculpe la pregunta señora, pero, ¿Cuándo estuvo al control de Big Bob Beepers, noto algo extraño?

—No. Creo que no… Bueno, un día intente entrar a los archivos contables de la empresa. Usted sabe, para ponerme al día con los gastos de compra venta y conocer un poco más sobre los bienes que en esos momentos estaban a mi cargo.

—¿Y dice que no pudo entrar?

—No. Es más, recuerdo que ese día le hable a Bob del asunto y me dijo que dejara de perder el tiempo en eso, y que mejor me dedicara a cumplir las citas que tenía en la agenda.

* * *

 **¿Qué les parece? Las cosas comienzan a complicarse, sobre todo para Helga.**

 **Por un lado esta la doctora Bliss ayudándola, y por el otro se haya su madre con sus constantes lagunas mentales.**

 **¿Qué creen que le espera a la niña?**


	11. La soledad de la niña

Helga salió de la sala de interrogatorios con la cabeza baja. Se le estaban cerrando los ojos y la cabeza le pesaba.

—¡Helga! Qué bueno que ya saliste, ¿Estás bien?

—¿Miriam? ¿Qué…?

La mujer se acerco a su hija, e hizo algo que sorprendió a la rubia. Se arrodillo hasta quedar a su altura y le paso una mano por los cabellos, acariciándoselos con tan cuidado que, por unos instantes, Helga sintió como un doloroso nudo se formaba en su garganta.

—¿Por qué no volviste a la casa cuando terminó la escuela? Cuando la doctora llamo a la casa, pensé que te había pasado algo malo o…

—Espera… ¿La doctora qué?

La niña alzó la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos de la señorita Bliss.

—Disculpa que no te haya dicho antes, pero si no le hubiera llamado a tu mamá no te habrían dejado declarar.

—E… está bien. De todos modos tenía que enterarse.

—¿Enterarme de qué? —. Miriam se subió los lentes y se levantó. Tanto la doctora como Helga no sabían si podían decirle algo a ella, pero cuando el policía se alejo de las tres, la niña se decidido y abrió la boca.

—Miriam, hay algo que tengo que decirte… Hoy en la escuela, cuando salí a tomar un poco de aire, unos tipos llegaron con una camioneta y me intentaron llevar con ellos.

Para Helga, el ver como los adormilados y tranquilos ojos de su madre se abrían a niveles que jamás creyó posibles, fue un espectáculo que en parte le causo gracias y la hizo sentir como la persona más ruin de la ciudad.

" _Felicidades, Helga. Ahora si la asustaste"_.

—¿Qué te qué?... ¿Cómo? Se supone que la escuela está bien cuidada, además, los únicos que pueden pasar al estacionamiento son los maestros—, a cada palabra que decía, la voz de Miriam iba sonando cada vez más fuerte.

La doctora pronto notó que la madre estaba a punto de perder los estribos, así que se puso a su lado y dijo.

—No se preocupe. Por fortuna Helga pudo escapar y llego a mi consultorio. Me conto todo lo que le paso, por eso considere que lo mejor era llamar a la policía y levantar una denuncia en contra de los culpables. Todos los involucrados en el intento de secuestro.

La única que no pudo detectar la nota de ironía en la voz de la doctora, fue Miriam. Aun no le habían hablando de la participación de su marido en el secuestro de la niña, pero ni la doctora Bliss ni los policías podían dejar que la pequeña rubia volviera a esa casa; menos por que el principal sospechosos estaba tras esas paredes.

—Señora, ¿Puede venir con nosotros? Solo le haremos unas cuantas preguntas y podrá irse con su hija.

El policía le tendió una mano a la temblorosa mujer, llevándola a la sala de interrogaciones y dejando a Helga con la doctora.

En cuanto Miriam estuvo fuera de su vista, la rubia volteó a ver la su acompañante y cruzó los brazos, diciendo con una nota de sarcasmo que la mujer no pasó por alto.

—¿Y bien? Ahora, ¿A dónde rayos voy a ir? No puedo volver a mi casa. Seguro me ve Bob y va a llamarles a los brutos esos, para que terminen el trabajo y me lleven.

—No digas eso ni de broma—, susurró la señorita Bliss al tiempo que le pasaba una mano por los hombros, en un intento por abrazarla. La niña no se lo permitió; se alejo de la mujer y suspiró con violencia.

—Aunque no lo diga, es claro que no puede ir a casa, hermana… ¿Qué se supone que haga, si ni hay puedo estar segura? Además, no vale la pena suavizar las cosas. No pienso darle el beneficio de la duda a Bob, y mucho menos dejare que vuelvan a tomarme por sorpresa.

—¡Helga! —. La llamada de atención de la doctora surtió el efecto que deseaba, más un extra.

La mencionada se calló y el policía de antes volvió a ocupar su lugar junto a la mujer, solo que esta vez llevaba una caja con donas y un cartón con leche de chocolate. Le ofreció ambos a Helga, que sonrió con renovadas energías y tomó, tanto el cartón como dos donas con cobertura de chocolate oscuro y chispas blancas.

—¿No quiere? —, el policía le tendió la caja a la doctora, pero esta negó y le preguntó.

—¿Hay alguna cabina telefónica por aquí? Necesito llamar a mi casa, para avisar que me retrasare un poco más.

—Claro. Si quiere puede usar uno de los teléfonos que tenemos en recepción.

La doctora se fue sin decirle más a la rubia. Helga suponía que la había hecho enojar con sus palabras, pero en esos momentos no podía prestarle al suficiente atención a la mujer. Tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, como, ¿Dónde rayos dormiría esa noche?

Los ojos ya le dolían y sus piernas se sentían pesadas, por todo el tiempo que se la había pasado caminando por las calles.

Necesitaba encontrar una solución a su problema, y pronto. Porque si de algo estaba bien segura, era que no estaba dispuesta a acercarse a Bob una vez más. Capaz que buscaba como llevarla con los tipos de la camioneta.

—¿No quieres esperar a tu mamá en la banca, junto a la sala de interrogatorios? —, la pregunta de la mujer policía que iba pasando, la tomo por sorpresa.

—Eh, que…No. Estoy bien aquí.

—¿Segura?

—Sí. Además, estoy esperando a la doctora.

—Como quieras, nena.

La rubia frunció el ceño ante el mote. Odiaba que le estuvieran hablando como si fuera una tonta, y más si la persona no la conocía.

Estaba a punto de decirle un par de cosas a la señora, cuando la doctora Bliss volvió con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Helga se preguntaba qué era lo que le había pasado para estar de mejor humor, pero no tuvo que hacerlo por mucho tiempo, ya que la mujer se lo reveló.

—Creo que ya se en donde vas a dormir hoy.

* * *

 **Hola, hola a todo/as.**

 **Hoy vengo con un nuevo capítulo de la historia, y... ¿Qué les puedo decir? Me gusto el resultado. El relato va por el camino que quiero.**

 **Bueno, ya hable un poco de mí así que ahora toca el turno de responder a sus mensajes.**

 **serenitymoon20 : Muchas gracias por leer la historia. Me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado, y no te preocupes por lo que sigue. Soy tan quisquillosa que definitivamente voy a terminar la historia.**

 **El asuntito de Bob... ¡No puedo decir nada! Lo siento.**

 **luit2 : Gracias por haber llegado a mi historia :D Y si, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Más le vale a Arnold el ponerse las pilas, porque lo va a necesitar muuucho.**

 **Claudia : Muchas gracias por leerme. No te preocupes, les juro que voy a dejar tirada la historia; así que no necesitan gritar. **

**No saben la sonrisa que me ponen con sus comentarios y sus ánimos. Eso es lo que me hace seguir escribiendo.**

 **Que bueno que me dices lo de las descripciones. Hay partes en las que sentía que me estaba quedando corta con ellas, y por lo que veo no soy la única que lo piensa.**

 **Bien, con esto doy por terminada esta sección de agradecimientos.**

 **Ya saben, si quieren conocer lo que le depara a Helga y compañía entonces lo/as invito leer el capítulo del lunes.**


	12. Una casa extraña

— Todavía no puedo creer que Miriam me haya dejado ir con usted. Estoy segura de que Bob se va a poner a gritar como loco, cuando se entere.

La doctora le sonrió a su acompañante y siguió viendo por la ventana. No sabía qué era lo que le deparaba a la rubia, pero esperaba que su madre tuviera la suficiente fuerza como para protegerla de su papá. Si no, quien sabe que sería de Helga.

La niña seguía parloteando, llena de ánimos. Eran pocas las veces que había dormido fuera de su casa, y casi todas eran cuando iba de visita a la casa de Phoebe. Para ella era algo nuevo el ir a otro sitio, y aunque una parte de ella la estaba regañando por su comportamiento tan falto de preocupación por lo sucedido, no estaba dispuesta a dejar ir la emoción que estaba sintiendo. Quería aprovechar ese sentimiento tanto como pudiera.

—Ven, Helga. Ya llegamos.

La doctora se puso de pie e hizo la parada al autobús. La rubia asintió y la siguió, bajando junto a ella. Estaba a punto de preguntarle en donde se encontraban, cuando la vista panorámica del lugar le saco una media sonrisa.

Por supuesto que sabía en donde se encontraba. Hillwood Park era un conjunto de edificios bastante conocido. Si hasta la gran Rhonda Wellington admiraba el estilo minimalista que decoraba los cuatro rascacielos, así como el diseño del complejo y sus alrededores.

Helga intentó no verse demasiado sorprendida, pero la doctora lanzó una carcajada y la tomó de la mano, llevándola hasta el portón. Al verla llegar, los vigilantes la saludaron con una pequeña inclinación de sus gorras, mientras que el más grande le decía.

—¿Qué tal estuvo su día, doctora?

—… Interesante, señor Jones.

—Ya lo creo que si—, respondió el hombre, al mismo tiempo que veía a Helga. La niña se escondió detrás de la doctora. Nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza como en ese momento—. Que tengan una buena noche, doctora.

—Gracias. Igual a ustedes.

Ya habían dejado la caseta de vigilancia atrás, mientras caminaban por el cuidado jardín, cuando la rubia tomó su vestido con fuerza y dijo.

—Nunca creí que usted viviera aquí. Este lugar no ha de ser muy barato para vivir.

La mujer le sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Valoro mucho mi privacidad, y en este lugar no tengo a un montón de vecinos encima de mí. Cada quien se mete en sus propios asuntos.

—Genial, como me gustaría vivir en un sitio así. Por lo menos me ahorraría el asunto de los chismosos de al lado, cuando se asoman por la ventana para ver quién viene llegando. O la señora Finley y su mugroso perro chihuahua, que siempre que voy a algún lado me pregunta a donde me dirijo… Imagínese, un día la loca esa me paro para interrogarme sobre a donde iba; si hasta me ordeno volver a mi casa, que por qué: "las muchachitas decentes no andan jugando al beisbol con los niños".

La doctora no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que estaba naciendo en sus labios. Helga hizo otro tanto y soltó una fuerte carcajada, finalizando con su relato mientras ambas subían al asesor del tercer edificio.

—Al final, yo creo que la señora se dio cuenta de que no me iba a convencer, así que me dijo: "Bueno, si tanto quieres salir con tus amigos, ¿Por qué no me traes una lata de comida para perro?"… ¿Puede creerlo? Después del sermón que me lanzó, todavía tuvo el descaro de pedirme que le comprara la comida a su animal.

—Bueno, ¿y lo hiciste?

Helga sonrió con ganas y dijo:

—Sí. Me dio 15 y me dejo quedarme con el cambio. Solo por eso lo hice, porque tras el regaño que me puso tenía más ganas de jugar con su perro a lanzar la pelota, que hacerle un favor.

Las dos terminaron riendo como dos niñas pequeñas en pleno elevador. Por fortuna para ellas, ninguna persona entró en todo el trayecto hasta el piso 17.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Helga descubrió que sólo había dos puertas en ese piso. Sorprendida por el hecho, salió del lugar y espero a que la doctora abriera la puerta de su departamento. Ya le estaba haciendo señas para que entrara, pero Helga señalo la otra puerta y silbo.

—Wow. Decía la verdad cuando dijo que el lugar era privado. No puedo creer que solo tenga un vecino.

La mujer sonrió y negó.

—No vive nadie del otro lado. Una chica viene de vez en cuando a limpiarlo, pero nada más. Soy la única que vive en todo este piso.

—¡Increíble!

La rubia entró al departamento cual torbellino. No podía creer lo que veía. Esa vivienda estaba mil veces más ordenada y arreglada que su propia casa. A pesar de ser mucho más pequeña que su vivienda, sentía que estaba en un sitio más grande.

Los tonos marrones y crema predominaban en el lugar. Algunos detalles en verde sobresalían dentro de la sala y el comedor, dándole la impresión a Helga de que se encontraba rodeada por la naturaleza.

Estaba tan inmersa en lo que veía, que no se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas. La doctora fue la encargada de darlo a conocer.

—No te preocupes. Veras que pronto se resolverá todo esto, y podrás volver a tu casa.

La niña volteó a ver a la mujer y asintió. Parecía estarse calmando, cuando hizo algo que la sorprendió. Se abrazó a sus piernas y enterró la cara en los pliegues de su falda de vestir, diciendo con la voz entrecortada.

—Lo siento. Es que… No sé cómo decirlo, pero me siento segura aquí. Creo que, rayos, la verdad es que es la primera vez que no me siento sola en una casa.

La doctora no pudo evitar posar sus manos en la espalda de la niña. Una calurosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Helga, dejando que el aroma a almendras de su acondicionador se esparciera y las envolviera a ambas.

—Te aseguro que no será la última vez que te sientas a gusto, dentro de cuatro paredes. Estoy segura de que serás muy feliz, y podrás gozar de muchas cosas.

—Eso espero, doc. De verdad lo deseo.

* * *

 **Hola, otra vez.**

 **Es lunes, la historia lo sabe y yo también.**

 **¿Qué les está pareciendo el fic? ¿Les gusta?**

 **Bueno, ya estuve de preguntona así que ahora toca el turno de responder a sus comentarios.**

 **serenitymoon20 : Lo siento. De verdad no quería verme tan malvada cortando la historia en lo bueno, pero tampoco quería revelar la sorpresa que les tenía para este capítulo.**

 **jajajaj me alegra que te este gustando el fic, y si, te entiendo por completo. Bob siempre me cayó mal; ya sé que tiene sus momentos buenos con Helga, pero son muchos menos que los de Miriam.**

 **No te preocupes. Ya subí un capítulo hoy y el viernes toca otro.**

 **Ya saben. La historia sigue y el viernes va a haber una revelación importante, así que no se olviden de pasar a leer.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	13. Volviendo a la escuela

—Helga, ¿estás segura de que te encuentras bien? Haz estado viendo la puerta del patio desde hace rato, y pareces, no se… Molesta con algo.

La rubia se llevo una cucharada de pudin de tapioca a la boca, sin decir nada. Aquello no le pareció normal a Phoebe. Helga era de las que casi nunca se quedaban calladas, su carácter se lo impedía. Sin embargo, desde que la niña llego a la escuela su amiga había notado que estaba más apagada que de costumbre.

Algo no estaba bien, y necesitaba saber de qué se trataba.

—Oye, Helga… Yo… ¿Ya viste a "mantecado"?

El mote logró su cometido. La mencionada reaccionó y casi se ahoga con el pudin que aun tenía en la boca.

Cuando se recuperó de la impresión, la chica volteó a ver a su amiga, con la uni-ceja bien curvada por el enojo, y dijo:

—Pheepz, ¿Podrías hacerme un mísero y pequeño favor? —, la asiática asintió, lista para ayudar a su amiga en lo que fuera — ¡No vuelvas a repetir esa palabra!

La niña de cabellos negros casi cayó de la silla en la que estaba sentada. A pesar de su carácter explosivo, eran pocas las veces que Helga le había hablado de esa forma.

Sus dudas se habían disipado. Algo le había pasado a su amiga.

—Pero, Helga. Ar… Dijo, él preguntó por ti ayer.

La irritación de la rubia bajo un par de grados, al tiempo que arqueaba su uni-ceja una vez más.

—Ah, sí, ¿Y qué quería?

—No sé. Solo dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo, pronto. Me encargó que te dijera porque iba a ir a tu casa cuando terminara de desempacar y que, por el momento no pueda venir a la escuela, porque tiene que volver a inscribirse y la fecha se le paso.

Helga lanzó un fuerte suspiro y digo.

—Típico. Sigue siendo el renacuajo distraído que conocimos… Bueno, supongo que no te puedo culpar de traerlo a la plática, si te dijo todo eso—. La chica de dos colitas golpeó el hombro de su amiga—. Gracias, Pheepz. Ahora déjame comer y ya no vuelvas a decir nada de "mantecado", ¿Ok?

—Entendido.

Helga siguió comiendo su pudin con aparente calma. Por dentro, todo un hervidero de ideas amenazaba con lastimar su estado de ánimo a profundidad. Todavía se sentía triste por lo ocurrido hacia unos días, sobre todo porque desde el intento de secuestro no había podido volver a su casa; y por otro lado una parte de ella quería ponerse a bailar, gracias a las palabras de su amiga.

Arnold quería hablar con ella.

Estaba casi segura de que era acerca de lo que habían vivido en la selva de San Lorenzo, pero con tantas cosas que tenía en la cabeza, no se le ocurrió ni por un momento el ir a ver a su tonto cabeza de balón.

Ya estaba planeando la mejor forma de zafarse de la vigilancia de la doctora Bliss e ir a saltar la cuerda, en forma casual, a la calle en donde reposaba el edificio de Sunset Arms, cuando recordó una vez más la cara de su padre.

Por más que quisiera, no podía andar sola por las calles y menos sin alguien que la acompañara.

Con esa certeza, los planes de la rubia se esfumaron en el aire y sus ánimos volvieron a terminar en el suelo.

La campana que anunciaba el final del recreo, sonó con fuerza. Phoebe volteó a ver a su amiga, pero cuando notó como jugaba Helga con lo que le quedaba del pudin, la asiática lanzó un suspiro y la tomo del brazo, levantándola y llevándola al salón de clases tan rápido como podía.

Apenas habían entrado, cuando el señor Simmons anunció con una enorme sonrisa.

—Niños. Les tengo una muy "especial" sorpresa—, algunos miraron con interés al profesor, pero la mayoría siguió al pendiente de sus asuntos—. Nuestro amigo, Arnold, va a volver a la escuela la semana que viene.

Varios de los chicos expresaron su emoción con uno que otro grito o exclamación, pero la persona que estaba más emocionada por la notica, se dedicó a sacar su cuaderno de historia de la mochila, junto con una pequeña libreta de color rosa.

Antes de que sus compañeros se calmaran, Helga alcanzó a escribir una pequeña, pero muy significativa frase.

 _"_ _Mi ángel volvió, y quiere hablar conmigo. Tengo que encontrar la fuerza que necesito y enfrentarme a él… Por haberme dejado sola"_

Esa última frase le seco la boca.

Era cierto. El había decidido quedarse con sus padres, y nunca le hablo de su decisión, no hasta que fue completamente necesario.

La abandono. Tal y como siempre lo habían hecho sus padres y hermana.

Esos pensamientos la sumieron en un estado aun más cabizbajo. No molesto a nadie ese día, y a pesar de los intentos de Phoebe, la chica se mantuvo callada el resto de las clases.

Cuando la campana de la salida resonó, la asiática ya estaba lista para detener a su amiga y cuestionarla por su comportamiento.

No le dio tiempo.

La rubia salió casi corriendo del salón y recogió sus cosas del lockers a una velocidad impresionante. Phoebe apenas estaba tomando su libro de geografía, cuando Helga se acercó a ella y dijo, apresurada.

—Nos vemos mañana, Pheepz. Tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer, así que dile a Gerald-o que hoy no puedo ir a jugar beisbol.

—Pero…

—Adiós.

Sin más, la niña se alejó de su amiga con rumbo a la puerta de salida. Ninguna se dio cuenta, de que los ojos de Rhonda Lloyd estaban puestos en ambas.

Un niño moreno, de peinado elevado y camisa roja, aprovecho la situación para acercarse a Phoebe.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga? Se ve que tiene prisa. Hoy ni te espero, para que se fueran juntas.

—No lo sé—. La morocha torció la boca—, pero hay algo que no me gusta… Creo que voy a ir a verla, después de la comida.

* * *

 **Hola, hola.**

 **Es viernes y ha llegado el nuevo capítulo de la historia.**

 **Poco a poco se va desentramando el asunto, y estoy segura de que más de uno/a ya está esperando el tan deseado momento de la verdad entre Arnold y Helga.**

 **No se preocupen. No falta mucho.**

 **Y ahora, los saludos.**

 **serenitymoon20 : ¡Qué bueno que te esté gustando como va la historia! **

**jajaja, soy mala, muy mala... No, la verdad es que con la escuela y demás cosas tengo que buscar algo de tiempo para escribir; por eso que ve nada más puedo subir dos capítulos a la semana.**

 **Ah, que con ese Bob. Ese es justo su problema, el hombre está tan atontado con sus cosas que no se fija que tiene otra hija.**

 **luit2: ¡Gracias por leer la historia!**

 **No te preocupes. Pronto voy a revelar lo que va a pasar con Helga :D**

 **¡Sí! Que Dios protega a todos.**

 **Genial. Entonces, aquí nos vemos el lunes.**

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llego con los saludos.**

 **Cuídense mucho. Nos leemos en unos días.**


	14. En él consultorio (2)

Helga se paseaba por la sala del consultorio, dando vueltas en torno a la mesa de la recepción y arrancando uno que otro suspiro a la recepcionista, de nombre Mary.

Hacía tiempo que Miriam y la doctora se encontraban hablando en la oficina de la segunda, y por más que insistió en que la dejaran entrar con ellas, ninguna se lo permitió. Ahora, solo le quedaba esperar por que terminaran, para intentar sacarle algo de información a su madre. Sabía cómo hacerlo, de modo que ella no sospechara de sus intensiones.

Estaba planeando lo que le diría, cuando la puerta se abrió y Miriam salió, seguida por la doctora Bliss.

Las dos se veían tranquilas y, por extraño que pareciera, sonreían a la niña.

—¿Y a ustedes que les pasa? ¿Salió algo bueno en la plática, o qué? —. La doctora asintió, y Miriam se acercó a su pequeña hija, tomándola de la mano mientras decía.

—Hable con tus abuelos, sobre lo que paso.

Aquella declaración hizo que los ojos de la rubia tomaran la forma de platos. No podía creer lo que había oído.

—¡¿Qué tú qué?! Un momento, ¿Cómo te pusiste en contacto con ellos? Bob siempre decía que no te…

—Sí, Helga. Es cierto que ellos y yo no teníamos una buena relación, sobre todo cuando me fui a vivir con tu papá; pero eso no quiere decir que les haya dejado de hablar.

La rubia asintió y esperó a que su madre siguiera hablando. Le pareció que ya había esperado una eternidad, cuando está dijo.

—Desde que la doctora me habló sobre lo que estuvo a punto de pasarte, me di cuenta… No, creo que en realidad fue desde antes, que comprendí que tanto tú padre como yo hemos sido unos desconsiderados contigo—. Miriam le pasó una mano por los cabellos. Sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo, pero no dejo de hablar—. Lamento que tuvieras que recibir ese susto, para que por fin uno de los dos despertara; y lo que más siento es que fuera tu propio padre el que planeara esa… Bob no volverá a hacerte daño. Te lo prometo.

Helga no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Estaba tan sorprendida, que las palabras que siguieron a esas, apenas y las escucho.

—…Cuando hable con tus abuelos sobre lo ocurrido, ellos no dudaron en pedirme que volviera a su lado. Están muy preocupados por las dos—. La niña asintió, sin saber que decir—. Así que nos vamos, Helga. Tú y yo nos iremos de esa casa, y veras que muy pronto, recordaras esto como si se tratara de un terrible sueño.

Sin dar crédito a las palabras de Miriam. La rubia solo atinó a arrugar la nariz y decir, en un murmullo.

—Pero, ¿Qué pasara con Olga? ¿Y Bob? El no va a dejar que nos vayamos con los abuelos… Además, ellos viven hasta el otro lado del estado. Mis amigos, ¿Voy a dejar la escuela?

Aquellas preguntas les confirmaron a ambas mujeres que la niña estaba a punto de sufrir una conmoción.

Sus labios se movían al ritmo de una melodía inexistente. Los grandes ojos azules, se veían mucho más amplios. Las manos no sabían estarse quietas.

La doctora Bliss se arrodilló frente a Helga y, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, le dijo.

—Helga. Creo que la decisión que tomó tu madre, es la mejor—. La niña iba a decir algo, pero la doctora continuó—. Ella está viendo por tu seguridad. Lo que paso no fue una broma; pudiste haber sido herida por esas personas, y no quiero ni imaginar que habría ocurrido contigo, si no te hubieras armado de valor para alejarte de esos sujetos… No podemos dejar que se repita.

—Pero, ¿Y mi escuela? ¿No volveré a ver a Phoebe? ¿Y mis amigos? ¡¿Qué pasara con ellos?!

—Helga…

Antes de que su madre pudiera decir algo, la rubia salió corriendo del consultorio y del edificio.

No podía.

Aunque fuera por su seguridad, no estaba dispuesta a alejarse de Phoebe o de Arnold. No ahora que el chico había vuelto.

* * *

 **Hola, otra vez.**

 **¿List s para un nuevo capítulo? Lo sé, este último es un poco más corto que los otros, pero cuando lo estaba revisando me di cuenta de que le había metido un montón de datos que no eran importantes para la historia, y por eso quedo así.**

 **No se preocupen, el que viene estará más grande.**

 **Ahora, los saludos.**

 **serenitymoon20 : jajajaja, ya estoy a unos capítulos de meter a Arnold en la historia... Ya verán que pasa con ellos :P**

 **No, no mueras por el capítulo. Ya lo subí y estoy echándole un montón de ganas para que el que viene este más largo y con más cosas.**

 **luit2 : Así es, y no es el unico. Poco a poco se van a ir revelando quienes son las personas a las que de verdad les importa Helga. **

**Lo sé, sus padres han cometido varios errores, y lo peor es que hasta parecen la copia de una autentica familia disfuncional. Nadie merece vivir así.**

 **Bueno, mis queridos lectores.**

 **Con eso me despido. Recuerden que el viernes viene con un nuevo capítulo en el horizonte, así que si quieren saber que pasara con nuestra querida rubia de una sola ceja, los invitó a que sigan esta lectura.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	15. El regalo

Esa mañana, Helga llego más temprano que de costumbre a la escuela. La P.S. 118 apenas estaba recibiendo los rayos del sol, y ella ya se encontraba balanceándose en uno de los tubos de los columpios.

Había salido de la casa de la doctora, mucho antes de que ella se despertara. Sabía que aquello solo provocaría más problemas, y por ello le dejo una nota en el refrigerador.

No quería seguir hablando sobre irse, pero estaba consciente de que, por mucho de que ella quisiera, si su madre ya había tomado una decisión sobre eso, no podía hacer nada más que seguirla.

Ser menor apestaba. O por lo menos eso creía ella, mientras miraba el edificio de ladrillos rojos con ojos adormilados.

El sueño se había negado a darle algo de paz, la noche anterior.

Siempre que cerraba sus ojos, podía ver los rostros de todos sus compañeros, pero en especial, los que más la atormentaban eran los de Phoebe, Lila y Arnold.

No sabía lo que les diría a su mejor amiga y a su rubio ángel, además, la cara de la pelirroja no dejaba de aparecérsele en sueños; diciéndole una y otra vez que necesitaba hablar con Arnold sobre sus sentimientos. No entendía por qué era Lila a quien veía, ni tampoco que ella le dijera esas cosas, pero de lo que si estaba segura es que, si se iba a ir hablaría primero con el chico.

Lo menos que podía hacer, era concederle unos minutos de su tiempo y permitir que se explicara. No sabía porque, pero algo le decía que si hablaban, su partida sería menos dolorosa.

—¿Helga? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

La rubia estaba tan entretenida con sus pensamientos, que las palabras de su amiga casi hicieron que soltara el tubo del que se estaba sosteniendo.

—¡Pheepz!... Rayos. No me espantes así, hermana.

—Perdón, es que es muy raro verte tan temprano en la escuela.

—Eh, si. Supongo que tienes razón.

La rubia se alejó del tubo y tomo sus cosas de donde las había dejado. Su amiga no la dejo sola en ningún momento.

Parecía dispuesta a aprovechar la oportunidad que se le había brindado, o por lo menos sacarle algo de información sobre su casa. El día anterior, tanto Arnold como ella habían ido a verla a su casa, pero en las dos veces salió su madre a decirles que Helga no estaba y que no sabía a qué hora volvería, datos que llamaron la atención de la asiática.

Primero: Miriam se encontraba despierta y atenta cuando la vio, y tanto ella como el rubio habían detectado cierta incomodidad en su voz, mientras les decía que su hija no estaba. Segundo: Arnold se había encontrado al señor Greene hacia unos días, y este le había dicho que, tanto Bob como su hija habían tenido un malentendido y que, desde entonces, no había tenido la oportunidad de ver a su buen amigo y que su mujer no sabía decirle en donde estaba. Tercero: Por un comentario que había hecho Rhonda el día anterior, sabían que Helga no estaba durmiendo en su casa y que pocas veces salía sola a la calle.

Algo muy extraño estaba pasando en torno a la rubia, y tanto Arnold como ella se estaban preocupando por lo que pudiera sucederle.

A pesar de que el chico todavía no podía entrar a la escuela, le había hecho la firme promesa a la pequeña niña de que ese día estaría fuera de la P.S. 118 y haría lo posible por hablar con su amiga.

Por su parte, Phoebe también tenía sus motivos para buscar a la rubia, y ahora que la había encontrado y que no había nadie a la vista, era cuando debía aprovechar su buena suerte.

Detrás de su amiga de una sola ceja, la asiática se jaló un par de dedos antes de hablar.

—Eh, Helga. Yo quería saber sí…

—Ah, ahorita que me acuerdo Pheepz. Tú cumpleaños es por estos meses, ¿verdad?

Confundida por el cambio tan inesperado, la niña se limitó a asentir. Su amiga no perdió tiempo y sacó una pequeña caja de su mochila, entregándosela a la morocha mientras decía:

—Mejor te lo entrego. Si no, capaz que voy a terminar perdiéndolo.

Sorprendida por las acciones de su amiga, la asiática tomo la caja y se dispuso a abrirla. Su acompañante fue mucho más rápida que ella; le puso una mano en el hombro, y mientras evitaba verla a la cara, dijo:

—Espera, Pheepz. Si no te importa, ¿Podrías abrir esa cosa en tú casa? Es que, no… yo.

La pequeña pareció comprender lo que quería decir su amiga, ya que se limitó a asentir y guardó el presente en su mochila. Cuando estuvo a buen resguardo el regalo, ambas se pusieron en marcha, con rumbo al salón de clases.

—Helga, yo… Ayer fui a buscarte a tú casa, pero tú mamá me dijo que no estabas—. La rubia no hizo ningún movimiento o comentario. Solo la escuchaba—. Quería verte para platicar un poco contigo y no…

—Me encuentro bien, Phoebe. He estado teniendo unos cuantos problemas en mi casa, pero parece que pronto se van a solucionar.

La pelinegra la volteó a ver y no le quitó la vista en un buen rato. Parecía estar sondeando a su amiga, en busca de la información que la rubia le estaba ocultando. Pasaron un par de minutos para que la niña se diera por satisfecha y asintiera.

—Ya veo—, estaban entrando al salón, cuando Phoebe tomo la mano de su amiga y la detuvo en el marco de la puerta. Ya comenzaban a escucharse los ruidos de los chicos que llegaban a la primaria—. Sabes que puedes decirme lo que te preocupa, ¿verdad? Estoy aquí para lo que necesites.

—Lo sé… No te pongas tan melodramática conmigo, hermana.

Hay estaba de nuevo la vieja Helga que tanto extrañaba. Claro que aquel cambio solo se había dado, gracias a los compañeros de clase que esperaban a que ambas dejaran de estorbar la entrada.

La rubia entró con paso firme, seguida de cerca por su fiel amiga. Phoebe y los demás nunca notaron el temblor en los hombros de la niña, y su amiga no estaba dispuesta a revelar que las palabras de la asiática habían removido algo en su corazón.

* * *

 **Hola, hola.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Poco a poco voy revelando cosas de importancia para la historia, y como muestra de que no soy tan malvada como parezco, les voy a dar un dato muy importante: pronto entrara en escena "mantecado".**

 **Nada. No digo más...**

 **Bueno, y ahora toca el turno de los saludos.**

 **serenitymoon20: Jajajaja, que bueno que no. Me hubiera sentido mal :P**

 **Así es, me pareció que de los dos, quien tenía más oportunidades de salir de aquella rutina tan horrible era ella; por eso la elegí. Aun así, siento que la mujer tendrá que hacer muuuchos meritos para poder ganarse la confianza de su hija menor.**

 **¡Lo sé! Cuando llegue a esa parte sentí que le estaba haciendo algo superfeo a Helga. No te preocupes, no voy a dejar que se vaya sin ver a nuestro querido cabeza de balón. No prometo más, porque todavía estoy escribiendo la historia.**

 **jajajaja, pues hice este capítulo un poquito más largo, así que espero que este bien. De todos modos, me esforzaré para hacerlos aunque sea unas doscientas o trescientas palabras más largos.**

 **Gracias a ti por leer. Saludos.**

 **Ya saben, la historia sigue, así que si desean saber cuál será el futuro de ambos rubios, acompáñenme en el capítulo del lunes.**

 **Nos vemos. Cuídense.**


	16. En el patio

—¿Helga? ¡Helga!

—¿Qué?

—Te pregunte que si querías que te comprara algo en la cafetería. Hoy hay pudin de tapioca y sándwich de dos quesos.

La rubia pensó con detenimiento las palabras de su amiga. El menú de ese día era uno de sus favoritos, pero la doctora y su mamá habían insistido en darle un almuerzo preparado, todos los días, desde que pasara lo del problema con su papá.

Se llevó una mano al estómago y, tras un rato, le dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—¿Sabes qué? Toma—, abrió su mochila y sacó un par de billetes, que le entregó a su amiga—. Lo menos que puedo hacer es disfrutar de una buena comida… Tal vez, la última en este sitio.

Lo último no lo escucho la asiática, así que su amiga no le dio mucha importancia y la envió por sus alimentos. Cuando la niña estuvo fuera del salón, Helga aprovecho y sacó el bocadillo de carne molida y especias, que le habían dado ese día, y se lo devoró con suficiente rapidez como para que le diera un buen empacho.

En el momento en que el bocadillo desapareció de sus manos, una voz detrás de ella le dijo.

—Helga, ¿Ya te enteraste? Arnold va a volver a la escuela la semana que viene—. Por supuesto, esas palabras solo podían venir de una persona.

Lila.

Lo único bueno es que la pelirroja había tenido la delicadeza de susurrar aquellas palabras, y esperar a que solo estuvieran las dos en el salón, para pronunciarlas.

—Sí, ¿Y?

—¿Cómo que y? ¿Qué no quieres verlo?

—La verdad, señorita perfección, no.

Aquellas palabras pronto surtieron efecto. La frente de Lila se arrugó tanto que, por un momento, sus pecas parecieron fusionarse sobre su cabeza.

—¿Cómo qué no? —, de repente, la confusión en la cara de la rubia fue suplantada por una sonrisa amplia—Bueno, supongo que si ese es el caso, entonces, ¿tengo tú permiso para estar más tiempo con Arnold? De verdad, lo extrañe mucho estos días y quiero pasar tiempo con él para…

—Haz lo que quieras, Lila. Ya no importa.

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera decir o hacer otra cosa, Helga salió corriendo del salón con dirección a los jardines de la escuela.

Ella sabía que Lila solo estaba provocándola, pero no podía dejar de pensar que, si se iba de Hillwood, al final Arnold terminaría fijando su atención en otra niña. Fuera o no fuera ella. Y lo peor de todo es que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

La distancia ya estaba comenzando a pesar, y todavía no se había ido de la cuidad.

¿Qué pasaría cuando no pudiera verlo? ¿Y Phoebe? ¿Terminaría buscando otra mejor amiga? ¿También se olvidaría de ella?

Aquellas preguntas la golpearon todo el trayecto, hasta que consiguió esconderse detrás de un cubo de basura. Justo el mismo donde su amado había estado a punto de escuchar las palabras que le dedicara a su foto, hace unos meses.

Mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho Lila sobre el chico, un extraño alboroto no tardó en llamar su atención.

Varios de sus amigos estaban en pleno partido de esquiva-pelotas, y por lo que escuchaba, los ánimos estaban comenzando a subir entre ellos. Los gritos que Harold le dedicaba a Stinky y Peapod, no eran nada en comparación con las órdenes que, literalmente, lanzaba Rhonda al grupo de niños que tenía que liderar. Parecía ser que alguien había cometido un error al nombrarla su capitana; la morena le estaba dando demasiada importancia al juego.

Helga no pudo evitar reír. Nunca había pensado que la dama de la moda pudiera ser tan mandona.

Mientras se entretenía viendo los juegos que se desarrollaban frente a ella, una pequeña sonrisa se dejó ver en su rostro.

Extrañaría todo eso, y haría lo posible por mantener esos recuerdos mientras estuviera lejos.

—Eh... ¿Qué?

La cabeza le daba vueltas, y se sentía desorientada.

No había ni un solo niño en el jardín, y por la falta de pelotas y cuerdas, pronto le llego la certeza de que el recreo había terminado. Todos habían vuelto a sus salones y ella, por lo atontada que estaba, se había quedado dormida mientras veía como jugaban.

—Helga, niña. Tú sí que eres un caso.

Con esa frase, la rubia se puso de pie, lista para entrar a la escuela y recibir el regaño que seguro le daría el señor Simmons.

Apenas había dado unos pasos, cuando la campana de la escuela sonó con fuerza, anunciando que las clases habían terminado. De inmediato, los ojos de la niña se agrandaron y su boca se secó.

Había dormido lo suficiente como para perderse las últimas horas de clase.

¿Qué pasaba con ella?

Aunque después o pensó mejor. Con todos los niños que salían de sus clases, nadie notaría su presencia y, tal vez, podría sacar su mochila antes de que el profesor la viera.

—Perfecto. Eres una genio.

Con una renovada sonrisa, Helga estaba dispuesta a cruzar la puerta.

Claro que sus intenciones se esfumaron, en cuanto escucho aquella voz. Había soñado con oírla tantas veces, que por un momento pensó que el sueño todavía continuaba.

Se pellizcó el brazo, y aun con eso volvió a resonar en su cabeza.

—¿Helga? ¿Qué haces aquí?

* * *

 **Chicos y chicas, ¡hay nuevo capítulo!**

 **Lo sé, ya sé que dije que los haría más largos, pero por más que intente este me salió un poco corto. No se preocupen, ya tengo una parte del que sigue, así que sí o si sale más largo.**

 **Bueno, ahora los saludos.**

 **serenitymoon20: Que bueno que sigues aquí :P Es cierto, la amistad entre Helga y Phoebe siempre me ha parecido un poco extraña, por eso quería poner parte de que es lo que sentía la rubia sobre su amiga. **

**Ella no quiere causar lastima ni que la hagan sentir más mal, por eso es que se resiste a decir aquello de la mudanza en voz alta. En el caso de Miriam, esa mujer sí que tiene un camino difícil para ganarse a su hija.**

 **Ya quedo. Saludos off, y recuerden que sigo subiendo dos capítulos por semana, así que si quieren saber que sucederá con Helga y compañía, averígüenlo el viernes.**

 **P. D. Hay una sorpresa en el que viene.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	17. El toque de tus manos

—Y-yo… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Con las manos en los bolsillos, Arnold se acercó a la adormilada y confundida rubia. Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó sobre sus labios y sus cejas se alzaron, hasta casi desaparecer por los mechones de su rebelde cabello.

El chico seguía igual que como lo había dejado. No había cambiado nada. Ni siquiera adquirido más color en las semanas que estuvo fuera.

Error. Cuando se levantó del piso, la rubia pudo comprobar que su acompañante había crecido unos cuantos centímetros.

¿Qué como lo había descubierto? Por el hecho de que antes bajaba un poco la cabeza para poder hablar con él, y en esos momentos apenas y la había movido.

—¿Helga? ¿Me oíste?

—Eh, ¿qué? —, la mencionada parpadeó un par de veces—, ¿Dijiste algo, renacuajo?

La niña esperaba que Arnold, no se hubiera dado cuenta del tiempo que había dudado en recordar un apodo para él. Había perdido práctica en esas semanas.

—Te pregunte que por qué no estabas en el salón… Pero creo que no necesitas responderme.

—¿Y por qué no?

Con disimulo, el rubio se tocó el labio y después la miro. Helga captó el mensaje casi de inmediato, llevándose la mano a la boca para quitarse los restos de saliva que se habían pegado a su piel.

Un ligero sonrojo decoró sus mejillas, aunque al poco rato respondió.

—Soy humana, cabeza de balón. Cualquier puede quedarse dormido en el recreo.

—Lo que tú digas.

El chico ya estaba encogiendo los hombros, cuando una carcajada rompió la calma entre ambos.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?

—Yo. Lo siento. Es que recordé cuando encontraste mi gorra—. Helga alzó una ceja, pero no lo interrumpió—. Ese día estabas toda sucia y dijiste que te la habías encontrado por casualidad. Creo que esa vez también te conteste "Lo que tú digas".

—¿Y?

—No lo sé. Me pareció un poco como deja vu.

—Ah.

Incomoda por la situación, la rubia se pasó la mano por el brazo izquierdo y fijo su vista en otro punto del patio. Haz lo que quieras, pero no te atrevas a mirarlo a los ojos , pensó Helga mientras dejaba salir un suspiró.

—Bueno, supongo que viniste a ver al cabeza de cepillo, así que mejor te apuras porque si no se te va a ir y…

—¡Espera! —, dijo su acompañante, tomándola del brazo. Pocas veces había visto a Arnold tan nervioso, hasta sus dedos temblaban sobre su piel—. Yo… No vine a ver a Gerald.

—¿No? Eso sí que es raro en ti cabeza de balón, porque que yo mal no recuerde él es tú mejor amigo, además…

El rubio tiró de ella para que volteara a verlo. El gesto la puso más cerca del niño, arrancando un quejido de labios de su ex brabucona.

—A-Arnoldo, ¿qué…?

—Sabes porque estoy aquí, ¿no es cierto? —, la rubia movió su cabeza, seguía sin mirarlo a la cara.

—No- no sé de qué estás hablando.

—Claro que lo sabes. Estoy seguro de que tú mamá o Phoebe, te dijeron que fui a tú casa. Ni ella ni yo te pudimos encontrar, por eso decidí venir a la escuela. Estaba seguro de que podría verte aquí.

Helga intentó soltarse del agarre del chico, pero mientras más lo intentaba más fuerza le ponía el.

—Bueno, ya me encontraste así que, ¿Podrías soltarme? Pareces un secuestrador listo para llevarme a quien sabe donde—, la niña habló sin querer, y sus palabras le recordaron la mala experiencia que había vivido hacia unos días.

Sus intentos por soltarse se detuvieron, lo que aprovecho Arnold para sujetar su otro brazo.

—¿Eh dónde te has metido? Ni Phoebe ni yo te hemos podido encontrar cuando terminan las clases… Yo en verdad quería verte, y me costó mucho poder dar contigo.

Helga se removió en su lugar, incomoda por las palabras del rubio. Estaba usando el mismo tono de familiaridad con el que le había estado hablando, cuando se encontraban perdidos en la jungla.

Eso solo acrecentó su temor. No quería más falsas esperanzas, o ilusiones temporales.

Además, sin importar lo que el chico dijera, ella no podía cambiar el hecho de que Miriam se la llevaría lejos en unos días y tendría que dejarlo. A pesar de lo mal que se había sentido cuando Arnold decidió quedarse con sus padres, no quería causarle una tristeza.

Una parte de ella aun lo quería con desesperación, lo que hacía que aquellas manos se sintieran como el peor de los dolores y la más dulce de las bendiciones.

—C-Cabeza de ba-balon, haz-te para allá.

—No—, aquella negativa envió un escalofrió a la columna de la rubia—. Voy a hablar contigo ahora, y me vas a decir en donde has estado todos estos días.

—No puedo.

—Helga—, el escuchar su nombre sin el clásico tono de resignación que usaba Arnold, hizo que los brazos de la mencionada temblaran. Sus nervios pronto terminarían por fallarle—. Sé que lo que hice no es cualquier cosa. Me quede en San Lorenzo y no te dije nada, pero en verdad necesito hablar contigo sobre lo que paso con nosotros en esos días. Tú no…

—Espera—, con un fuerte suspiró, la rubia lo miro a los ojos por primera vez desde que comenzaran la plática—. ¿Podemos hablar de esto en otro lugar?

* * *

 **Tan tan, tan tan**

 **Es hora de la verdad, y como no puedo revelar mucho sobre la historia, es tiempo de contestar sus reviews.**

 **serenitymoon20: Bueno, a estas alturas ya debes de saber quién fue el que asustó a nuestra rubia consetida, así que solo dire: ¡no mueras! ¡Ya me apuró! :P**

 **luit2: ¡Hola! Que bueno que pudiste llegar a lo más emocionante jajaja**

 **Lo sé, eso de quedarse dormido junto al cubo de basura como que no aplica; el problema es que me base en algo que me pasó a mí :D El problema de no dormir tanto.**

 **Bueno, no se preocupen, la historia sigue.** **De a poco voy revelando los datos importantes, así que no se pierdan en próximo capítulo de la historia porque la platica todavía o termina :D**

 **Nos vemos.**


	18. La hora esperada

Arnold todavía no lo podía creer. Estaba casi seguro de que le costaría mucho convencer a la rubia de que hablara con él, pero Helga había aceptado ir al parque para que pudieran platicar sin interrupciones.

Las manos del chico habían iniciado una ininterrumpida danza, pero este se resistía a dejar las cosas como estaban. Sabía que tanto él como la niña a su lado lo necesitaban, además, desde que había llegado a la ciudad se sentía extraño. No sabía porque, pero había algo que no le gustaba sobre la actitud de la rubia y creía que le estaba ocultando algo.

Listo para sacarle cuanta información pudiera, sin molestarla, la dejo sentada en una de las bancas que daban al lago y fue a comprar dos mantecados para que la plática fuera menos tensa.

Cuando volvió y le tendió el cono de vainilla a Helga, la niña no pudo evitar reír ante el gesto. Aquella actitud le pareció una buena forma de romper el hielo, así que Arnold le preguntó.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Su acompañante negó y señalo el cono, diciendo.

—Recordé un chiste que luego hacemos Phoebe y yo, sobre el mantecado.

—¿Me lo puedes contar?

De inmediato, la risa de la niña murió en su boca. El rubio supuso que era algo solo para ellas, así que dejo el tema de lado y dijo, en un intento por que el ambiente volviera a relajarse.

—¿Recuerdas ese día en el que hacía mucho calor? Todos estaban tan irritados que estuvieron a punto de acabar con el heladero.

—Si mal no recuerdo, el que provoco que todos se pusieran en contra del tipo ese, fuiste tú—. La sonrisa volvió a Helga, pero no por ello se sentía más tranquila en compañía del cabeza de balón.

Cuando sugirió que hablaran en otro lado, en lo único que estaba pensando era en que no quería que nadie los viera juntos dentro de la escuela. Ni siquiera Phoebe.

Ahora maldecía por dentro a su gran bocota. Si no hubiera sido por esa sugerencia, no estaría sintiendo que su corazón estaba a nada de emprender una huida.

—¿Yo? No es cierto. Solo les dije que él no tenía derecho a estarnos cobrando el mantecado tan caro, y que debía respetar el precio que los niños podíamos pagar.

—Si como no. Tú lo que hiciste fue provocar que todos ellos quisieran linchar al sujeto—, las últimas palabras de Helga dieron paso a una risa que intento acallar, pero al no lograrlo hizo que su acompañante le dedicara toda su atención.

Pocas veces había visto a la rubia con la guardia baja y tan cómoda con su presencia. Incluso cuando se encontraban perdidos en la jungla, la mayor parte del tiempo ella se había mostrado distante y ruda; solo cuando él estuvo en peligro, fue cuando ella se quitó un poco de la coraza que siempre portaba, mostrando algo de la autentica Helga a él.

Le gustó conocer esa nueva faceta de ella, y gracias a eso fue que pudo corresponderle el… que se habían vuelto más cercanos.

—¿Arnoldo? ¡Oye Arnold! —, el rubio parpadeo con rapidez, saliendo de sus pensamientos. — ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando? Te le quedaste viendo al piso, y de pronto comenzaste a ponerte todo rojo.

—Ah, eh, ¿en serio?

—En serio—, la niña se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que su acompañante le dijera el por qué de su repentina actitud, no obstante, al pasar el tiempo se dio cuenta de que este no estaba dispuesto a revelarle lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza—. Ah, olvídalo. Ya sé que contigo solo pierdo mi tiempo.

Como si le quisiera dar la razón, la campana del edificio memorial de Hillwood comenzó a sonar, anunciando que ya pasaban de las cinco. Para Helga, ya era hora de volver a la casa de la doctora Bliss.

Aun y cuando su padre se encontraba en detención temporal, mientras encontraban a los tipos que se la habían querido llevar, Miriam y la doctora consideraban que estaba más segura en su casa que en la de sus padres, así que seguía durmiendo en los fabulosos departamentos de Hillwood Park.

—Bueno, no creas que la plática no esta interesante cabeza de balón, pero tengo que irme. Ya es tarde y se van a preguntar en donde…

—Espera—, el rubio la tomó del brazo, haciendo que la chica terminara sentada muy cerca de él. A Arnold no le importó; necesitaba explicarle lo que había pasado en San Lorenzo, antes de que se fuera—. No voy a tardar mucho.

—Pero…

—Por favor.

Helga estaba a punto de decir algo más, cuando notó lo cerca que estaban uno del otro. La boca se le seco y el corazón inició una marcha que, bien podía haber asociado con un mal cardiaco.

Por supuesto que no lo era, pero prefería pensar así a darle demasiada importancia al chico junto a ella.

—Eh, A-Arnoldo… ¿Podrías hacerte un poco para allá?

—¿Cómo? —, al distraído chico le tomó más tiempo comprender a que se refería su acompañante, pero cuando lo entendió se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Esa era la única forma de saber si lo que había pasado en la jungla era verdadero, o si solo se trataba de la emoción del momento. Como en industrias futuro. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, ya no estaba tan seguro de que eso hubiera sido por la situación.

—¿Que ocurre, Helga? ¿No era esto lo que querías? —, la rubia tragó con violencia. Pocas veces había visto aquel tipo de comportamiento en Arnold, pero podía jurar que su siempre relajada actitud había sido suplantada por algo más salvaje. Oscuro. — ¿Prefieres que nos ocultemos entre los arbustos, para hacer como que seguimos en San Lorenzo?

La presión fue demasiada para la niña. Su cara estaba demasiado roja y los labios le temblaban tanto que, por un momento Arnold creyó que estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso. Por fortuna ese no fue el caso.

Helga se levantó como si hubiera traído un resorte en el vestido e intentó soltarse de su acompañante. Él no se lo permitió y se paró junto con ella, sin soltarla del brazo.

Desesperada por que nadie los fuera a ver así, la niña tiró de su mano, y como Arnold no la soltó, terminó trastabillando. Ambos cayeron tras uno de los matorrales más cercanos al lago.

* * *

 **Hola, hola.**

 **¿Me extrañaron? Espero que si, porque el capítulo de hoy estuvo... No puedo creerlo.**

 **Mientras escribía tenía ganas de gritarle al cabezón por haber dejado a Helga solita. Pobre niña, todo lo que ha sufrido y este hombre viene y la remata. Se pasa.**

 **Bueno, ya mejor cortó las quejas y pasó a contestar los mensajes del capítulo pasado.**

 **serenitymoon20 : jajajajaja, no mueras, ya subí un poco de la plática.**

 **Así es, Arnoldo por fin hizo su aparición y como siempre, es un atolondrado de lo peor jajajaja si veo a Helga dándole un par de golpes por distraído.**

 **Muchas gracias a ti por leer la historia. Que bueno que te guste, sobre todo porque vienen más cosas y muchas no van a ser muy buenas para nuestra rubia favorita.**

 **Y sigo subiendo, así que si están enganchad s con la historia no se olviden de visitarla el viernes. Viene un capítulo más intenso que este.**

 **Nos vemos. Cuídense.**


	19. Tras los arbustos

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Suéltame de una buena vez, o…!

—Sh—, el rubio le puso un dedo en la boca a su acompañante y la obligó a guardar silencio.

No paso mucho para que llegara la causa de su comportamiento. Harold, Sid y otros más se estaban acercando a donde se encontraban los dos; y por los conos y demás helados que traían en las manos, ambos dedujeron que iban a terminarse su golosina en una de las bancas cercanas.

No se equivocaron.

—Hoy se paso el señor Simmons con la tarea. Es tanta que no creo que terminemos.

—Sí, y lo peor de todo es que la pidió para el miércoles. Así nadie va a querer ayudarnos en el juego contra los de sexto grado.

Para dar mayor fuerza a sus palabras, algunos niños le dieron la razón a Sid y comenzaron a quejarse.

Helga les estaba dando toda su atención. Era eso o voltear a ver al rubio que aun la tenía bien sujeta de la mano, y que parecía no estar dispuesto a devolvérsela.

—¿Helga? ¿No te lastimaste?

La mencionada negó, señalando al grupo de chicos y diciendo.

—Esos tontos van a terminar como almuerzo de los de sexto. Necesitan convencer a más para que se unan al juego… Tal vez si les doy una pequeña motivación, algunos se animen a ayudar—, la rubia cerró la mano que tenía libre y la miró con una media sonrisa.

Esperaba que aquel gesto asustara a Arnold, pero el chico se limitó a lanzar un suspiro y decir.

—No has cambiado nada. Por eso te tienen tanto miedo los chicos de la clase.

—¿Y qué? Como si me importara.

El rubio tiró de ella, haciendo que la niña lo mirara.

—Vamos, Helga. Ya no tienes porque fingir conmigo. Tú y yo sabemos que el único motivo por el cual eres así de agresiva, es para que las personas no te lastimen.

—Sí, claro. Como digas.

El rubio lanzó un resoplido y le apretó la mano, atrayendo la mirada de la niña a su persona.

—Por favor, Helga. Sé cómo eres. Me lo demostraste en San Lorenzo mientras nos encontrábamos perdidos en la selva, así que no te portes de esa forma; siento como si estuviera conviviendo con dos personas diferentes.

La mencionada iba a decir algo, pero él no se lo permitió. Le tomó la mano y, con el lento andar de sus dedos le acarició la piel. Ese gesto fue más de lo que había esperado la rubia, sus hombros temblaron con violencia y sus ojos terminaron trabados en los de su acompañante.

—A-Arnoldo, ¿qué…?

—Lo siento. No quería que pasara más tiempo sin decírtelo—, el chico bajo la mirada y se pasó una mano por los cabellos, alborotándoselos—. Sé que lo que hice te lastimo, pero no te imaginas las ganas que tenía de poder convivir con mis padres, como una familia normal. Fueron tantos años aguardando por ellos, que cuando se me apareció la oportunidad de quedarme con ellos, no lo pensé mucho y dije que sí.

—Oye. A mí no tenías por que decirme nada. Ese era tú problema; y para que quede claro, te ayude cuando estábamos en la selva porque no había nadie con nosotros, teníamos hambre y no sabíamos ni a dónde íbamos, así que era lógico que te ayudara, pero solo fue por eso.

La ceja del rubio se elevó. No le creía ni una palabra a la niña.

—¿En serio? Bueno, y entonces, ¿Por qué me besaste cuando estábamos en…?

Helga no lo dejo terminar con su pregunta. Le tapó la boca con violencia, un gesto que hizo que la cabeza del chico se hiciera para atrás.

—No vuelvas a decir algo así. Fue el momento, ya te lo había dicho cuando estuvimos en industrias futuro. Me deje llevar por lo que estaba pasando y…

—No mientas. Estoy seguro de que esa y la vez de la selva, no fueron porque te dejaste llevar por el momento—, con dificultad por la mano en su cara, Arnold movió la cabeza y dijo—. Tú querías hacerlo, ¿no es cierto? Lo que me dijiste en industrias futuro y cuando estábamos perdidos en la selva, era verdad.

La niña le quitó la mano de la cara y se la llevó a los oídos, uniéndose a la otra para tapárselas y que ya no pudiera escuchar lo que decía el rubio.

—No- no sé de qué estás hablando—, la rubia le dedicó una mirada tensa a la banca. Para su fortuna, sus amigos ya se estaban yendo de hay.

—Por favor, Helga. Ya deja de mentir y dime de una vez que es lo que pasa contigo—. El chico la miró sin parpadear y dijo, suavizando su mirada. — De verdad me preocupas y necesito saber si puedo hacer algo para que dejes de sentirte amenazada por la gente. Quiero ver más de esa otra tú, la que se preocupa por los demás sin importar lo que dirán de ella, la que me ayudo mientras estaba en problemas y me enseño que todo era posible si me lo proponía, ¿podrías dejarme ver ese lado de ti, aunque sea una vez más? Aunque solo sea para comprobar que no fue mi imaginación la que creo a esa otra Helga, la amable.

La boca de la rubia terminó entreabierta. No podía creer lo que le había dicho el chico, y lo mejor de todo es que por fin había conocido sus verdaderas intenciones. A él le caía bien la verdadera Helga y no se había reído de ella o de sus actitudes, hasta la quería volver a ver.

Los ojos de la niña se iluminaron ante la oportunidad de ser ella misma, sin más mascaras que la cubrieran. Estaba lista para dejar a ir a esa parte agresiva y huraña que se había visto en la necesidad de adoptar, hasta podía ver cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante; no llego tan lejos. En el momento en que recordó lo ocurrido con ella desde hace unos días y la decisión de su madre, aquella felicidad temporal se desmoronó dejándole solo un regusto amargo en la boca y unas ganas de llorar como nunca antes había sentido.

Su oportunidad de ser feliz en Hillwood estaba perdida. Se había cumplido su anhelo de poder ver una vez más a su querido cabeza de balón, y ahora tendría que pagar por el deseo que se le había hecho realidad. Uno por el otro. No importaba. Era un trato justo. Y como tal, no iba a mostrarse débil. Si se tenía que ir, se alejaría siendo la misma Helga G. Pataki que conoció Arnold P. Shortman.

—Nos vemos, camarón con pelos. No cambies—, con un golpe en el brazo del niño, la rubia se soltó y terminó corriendo por el parque, alejándose del confundido niño a paso firme.

* * *

 **Hola, otra vez.**

 **Ya sé, ¡los capítulos me salen muy cortos! Intente hacer más largo este, pero solo me salieron 100 palabras más. No quiero meter tantos datos innecesarios a la historia, pero por lo que veo, creo que voy a tener que agregar algunas cosas.**

 **Bueno, ya hable un poco de la historia, así que ahora toca responder a sus comentarios.**

 **serenitymoon20 : jajajaja, que bueno que sigues bien, y para que veas que o me olvido de ustedes esta vez subí el capítulo desde bien temprano. **

**Ahora si van a poder disfrutarlo desde antes.**

 **Ese Arnold se da a querer. Me encanta su personalidad :D**

 **jajaja, ya se me antojó el helado. Iré por uno antes de seguir con el capi del lunes.**

 **viviigeraldine : Bienvenida a esta historia, ¡qué bueno que te este gustando!**

 **Lo sé, muchos de los capítulos son cortos. Estoy trabajando en eso, pero el problema es que no quiero meterles datos que al final no van a ayudar en nada a la trama; de todos modos creo que puedo poner un par de cosas para que no salgan tan pequeños.**

 **No prometo nada, básicamente porque es probable que solo crezcan 100 o 200 palabras, pero haré lo posible por alargarlos.**

 **También te deseo una buena semana :D**

 **Bueno, ya comienzan a aparecer personajes y situaciones comprometedoras en la historia, así que si están list s para saber de que va el asunto, les recomiendo que no se pierdan el capítulo que viene.**

 **Cuídense.**


	20. Olga al rescate

—En serio, Phoebe. Algo muy extraño está pasando con Helga; ni siquiera me dejo hablar bien con ella. Era como si se empeñara en olvidar todo lo que paso en San Lorenzo… No sé. Comienzo a creer que en verdad se dejó llevar por el momento.

—No, Arnold. Te aseguro que no se dejó llevar, es solo que desde hace unos días este algo extraña…. Le ocurrió algo, y por más que he intentado que me diga lo que paso, se empeña en negar todo—, la pequeña asiática bajo un poco la voz. No quería que sus padres escucharan lo que estaba a punto de decir—. Creo que paso algo en su casa, el problema es que no le tengo mucha confianza a su mamá como para preguntarle.

Desde el teléfono, el rubio dejo salir un suspiro y agregó.

—Tenemos que descubrir que fue lo que le paso. Tal vez así por fin nos deje ayudarla.

—Pero, ¿cómo? Cada que vamos a su casa su mamá nos dice que ella no está ahí. Además, desde hace unas semanas he visto que tampoco está el papá de Helga—, la niña se pasó una mano por los cabellos—. El otro día fui a ver si podía encontrarla, y vi que el señor Greene estaba hablando con su mamá en el pórtico. No sé qué le dijo, pero él se fue de ahí con una mirada como triste.

—Es cierto, ahora que lo dices el otro día llego Ernie a la casa, estaba muy enojado porque su beeper nuevo se había descompuesto y cuando fue a hablar con Big Bob vio que el negocio estaba cerrado.

Aquellas no hicieron más que preocupar aún más a Phoebe. Algo muy extraño estaba pasando con la familia de Helga, y necesitaban saber de qué se trataba.

—Algo no me gusta en todo esto. Voy a ir a ver a Helga de nuevo, y si no esta le preguntare a su mamá que es lo que sucede.

—Voy contigo.

La niña negó por inercia y dijo.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Arnold. Si Helga de verdad esta hay, solo vamos a conseguir que se ponga más nerviosa de lo que seguro estará.

—Pero…

—Te prometo que te hablare en cuanto llegue de su casa, ¿sí?

Tras un fuerte quejido, el rubio habló.

—Está bien, pero que no se te vaya a olvidar hablarme.

—Te aseguro que no.

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos, Phoebe.

—Sí, adiós.

La niña colgó el teléfono y asintió. Tenía que intentarlo una vez más, por su amiga. Tomó su abrigo del closet y mientras se lo ponía, dijo.

—Mamá, ¿puedo ir a ver a Helga a su casa? Se me olvido darle unos apuntes que me había pedido.

—Está bien, Phoebe. Nada más no te tardes mucho.

—No, mamá.

La asiática abrió la puerta y acomodándose un poco más su abrigo, cerró.

—Creo que tengo que pensar en lo que voy a decir cuando esté en su casa. Si digo algo que moleste a Helga, solo voy a conseguir que me cierre la puerta en la cara.

Mientras caminaba, la niña iba ideando formas de preguntar por lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero sin parecer demasiado obvia. Lo que menos quería era hacer el problema más grande de lo que estaba, sobre todo por el pobre de Arnold.

Desde que había hablado con su amiga, hacia unos días, estaba algo distraído y de vez en cuando se notaba triste. El próximo lunes por fin iba a poder volver a la escuela, pero mientras se tenía que conformar con ver a la rubia en los pocos minutos que ella usaba para huir de la P.S. Porque a ella no le quitaban de la cabeza que Helga lo que estaba haciendo era huir.

Nadie sabía a dónde iba saliendo de la escuela, y como en su casa nunca estaba, las sospechas de ambos pronto de tornaron en preocupación.

Tenían que saber que pasaba en la familia de la rubia, antes de que sucediera otra cosa.

—¿Sí? ¿Quién es? —, Phoebe estaba tan nerviosa que no puso atención a la voz. Solo juntó ambas manos y dijo.

—Phoebe. ¿Se encuentra Helga en casa? Necesito hablar con ella sobre un trabajo que…

—¿Phoebe?

De inmediato, la puerta se abrió con un fuerte tirón, dejando ver a una Olga que para nada se veía como otras veces. Su rostro lucía triste y unas buenas ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos. La rubia le sonrió a la niña y le hizo una seña para que entrara en la casa, de prisa. Ya adentro, la joven tomó a Phoebe del brazo y la llevo a la cocina mientras decía, en voz baja.

—Supuse que pronto vendrías a buscar a mi hermanita bebe, pero como siempre te abría mi mamá no podía hablar contigo—, era claro que la asiática estaba confundida por las palabras de Olga, aun así no la interrumpió. Lo que sea que estuviera pasando, le convenía escucharla—. Dime, ¿Está bien? ¿Descansada? ¿Come bien?

—¿Cómo?... Pero si tú deberías saberlo.

Olga lanzó un fuerte suspiro y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, cerrando los ojos mientras hablaba.

—Lo sabía. Esperaba que Helga te lo confiara, aunque sea a ti. Por lo que veo me equivoque—. La mirada de Phoebe no se apartó de la rubia. Sus ojos se encontraban mucho más grandes que como siempre los tenía—. Phoebe. Yo… No sé si sea buena idea decírtelo.

—Olga, por favor. Sé que algo raro le pasa a Helga, y en verdad estoy preocupada. Si puedo ayudar, solo dime y hare lo que sea.

La joven se quedó callada por un largo rato. Cuando esperaba que ya no dijera nada más sobre el tema, la muchacha le tomó la mano.

—Está bien, Phoebe. Te diré, pero necesito que no le digas nada a Helga, ¿De acuerdo?

* * *

 **Hola, hola.**

 **Es lunes y la historia lo sabe. Ah, ahora si me van a matar con lo de las palabras. Por más que intente, no pude hacer más largo el capítulo. Quería agregarle más cosas, sobre todo porque ya viene lo bueno, pero por más que intente no pude estirarlo tanto como hubiera querido T.T**

 **Bueno, para animarme un rato, pasare a contestar sus mensajes.**

 **viviigeraldine: ¡Qué bueno que te gustó! Ah, dios. Yo ya estaba viéndome linchada por el conteo de palabras :P No te preocupes, de que terminó la historia, la termino. Eso si puedo asegurarlo, básicamente por lo controladora que soy con mis cosas jijiji **

**serenitymoon20: Tú eres de las mías. En definitiva, Arnold es lento como el solo. **

**No te preocupes, es más, que bueno que me dices porque así puedo ajustar mis horarios para ver si puedo subir los capítulos, aunque sea en las noches de jueves.**

 **jajajaja, ah, todavía no he podido ir por mi helado. Ando algo agripada y tengo que esperar u.u**

 **No te preocupes porque todavía tenemos un poco más de nuestro Arnold decidido (además de una sorpresita, que tiene que ver con su parte Dark).**

 **luit2: jajajaja, Ah, dios. Que buen susto me di con tus mensajes. Por un momento creí que no había subido un par de capítulos xD Que bueno que sigues por aquí. Me hace muy feliz que les este gustando la historia.**

 **Miyuki H: Thanks! You've made me very happy with your comment. Thanks for reading the story.**

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llegó con las respuestas.**

 **¿Qué le deparara a ambos rubios? ¿Helga tendrá el coraje de sincerarse con Arnold? ¿El y Phoebe por fin descubrirán que ocurre con la chica?**

 **Ya saben, no dejen de leer la historia porque las cosas cada vez se irán poniendo más fuertes.**

 **Nos vemos. Cuídense.**


	21. Con el tiempo contado

Los pasos de la asiática eran rápidos e ininterrumpidos. Su respiración se había convertido en un jadeo sofocado, y de vez en cuando se detenía para tomar algo de aire, con ruidos violentos.

Antes de salir de casa de Helga le había llamado a su madre para avisarle que tardaría unos minutos más, y tras ello salió de la casa con dirección a Sunset Arms.

Lo que sabía no quería hablarlo por teléfono, y mucho menos podía dejar pasar más tiempo. Se iba regañando internamente mientras corría. No entendía como había dejado que las cosas se hicieran tan grandes, y lo peor de todo es que se habían torcido en cuestión de días.

Reprendiéndose por ser tan mala amiga, Phoebe llegó a su destino y golpeó la puerta de la pensión con fuerza. Arnold tenía que ayudarla, si no, estaba segura de que ella sola no podría hacer nada al respecto.

El abuelo Phil abrió la puerta y miró a niña con la frente arrugada, después lanzó un fuerte suspiro y dijo.

—No, gracias. Ya le compramos unas galletas a la pequeña de cabello corto.

—Eh, no. Yo… Soy compañera de Arnold. Necesito hablar con él. ¿Se encuentra en casa?

Phil asintió y se apartó de la puerta, dejando que Phoebe entrara al tiempo que le gritaba a su nieto para que bajara.

—Abuelo, no… ¿Phoebe? ¿Qué…?

—Lo sé, es tarde, pero necesito hablar contigo cuanto antes. Es muy importante.

El rubio asintió y tomó la mano de la niña, saliendo al pórtico y cerrando la puerta tras de ellos. Para asegurarse de que ninguno de los inquilinos o sus familiares escucharan la conversación, se sentaron en los últimos escalones y Arnold espero a que Phoebe comenzara a hablar.

La asiática estaba tan afectada que le costó iniciar su relato.

—Yo… Ya fui a la casa de Helga. Me abrió Olga y lo primero que hizo fue preguntarme por ella.

Esa frase hizo que el niño arrugara la frente.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué no sabe cómo está su hermana?

—Eh, no—, los ojos del chico se entrecerraron, pero ya no interrumpió a su acompañante—. Arnold. Ya no tengo mucho tiempo, así que escucha lo que te voy a decir y no me vayas a interrumpir, ¿Sí?

—Está bien. De acuerdo, Phoebe.

Helga se encontraba mirando por la ventana. El nuevo vestido que traía la hacía ver mucho más alta y grande de lo que era, y gracias a la doctora Bliss la enorme mata de cejas se había visto reducida, hasta darle una forma curva y delineada.

La niña se encontraba esperando por su madre y su hermana. Ese día, Miriam le había dicho que su abuelo quería verlas en el Chez Paris, para arreglar los últimos detalles del viaje al que sería su nuevo hogar; así que la doctora le había ayudado a arreglarse para la ocasión.

Nunca había visto a los padres de su mamá, pero por las historias que a veces le contaba su progenitora, suponía que eran unas buenas personas.

A pesar de sus intentos por mantenerse positiva, Helga no conseguía alegrarse ni un poco. No quería irse de Hillwood, pero no podía hacer nada para detener los planes de su madre. Su papá ya estaba pagando por lo que había hecho, y aunque ya habían atrapado a uno de los secuestradores, los otros dos seguían prófugos.

Por supuesto, su mamá tenía miedo de que algo le pasara a Olga o a ella, así que su mejor opción era ir a un sitio que conocía y en donde podía cuidarlas mejor.

No la podía culpar por eso, pero lo que si podía hacer era mostrar su desagrado con la idea.

Hillwood era su hogar. De ella y de Olga, y aunque no siempre le gustó la idea de vivir ahí, no conocía otro sitio. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a las personas, los lugares, y en especial a la gente que había estado para ella durante todo ese tiempo. Aun con el cambio de Miriam, Helga no podía restarle crédito a la doctora Bliss, al profesor Simmons, a Phoebe, a Arnold. Vaya, ni siquiera podía quitárselo a Rhonda, sobre todo porque desde el día en que la vio fuera del consultorio, había estado al pendiente de su persona.

—¿Helga? Tú mamá ya está afuera.

—Yo… Sí. Ya voy.

La rubia salió de la habitación y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a la doctora. La mujer se la devolvió, al tiempo que se llevaba ambas manos a la boca y decía.

—Te vez hermosa. Sabía que si te arreglabas, te verías mucho más linda de lo que ya eres.

—Ah, no. No es cierto.

La mujer le tomó la mano y se la palmeó. No quería avergonzar a la rubia, así que desistió de sus palabras y le señalo la puerta.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—Voy a estar bien —, con un fuerte suspiro, Helga se alejó de la doctora y salió del departamento sin bajar la mirada.

La niña lucía como una pequeña princesa, pero la fiera mirada que portaba daba a entender que ella claramente no era la dulce e inocente señorita que intentaba aparentar.

Era claro que, mientras caminaba, Helga se encontraba planeando algo.

—¿Va a salir, señorita? Que le vaya bien.

El vigilante de la entrada le dedico un saludo con su gorra, a lo que la rubia le sonrió y dijo.

—Nos vemos en un rato, señor Jones.

—Nos vemos.

Con una gran sonrisa, Helga salió del complejo habitacional como si se tratara de una reina yendo a ver a sus súbditos.

Afuera, tanto su madre como Olga ya la estaban esperando.

* * *

 **Hola, hola.**

 **¿Les gustó?**

 **No puedo creer que pude terminar este antes del viernes, y lo que tiene... Con decirles que, mientras escribía ya estaba planeando lo que pasaría en el siguiente. Ya hasta tengo unas cuantas anotaciones :D**

 **En fin, la cosa comienza a ponerse cada vez más y más loca para la pobre rubia, pero como no pienso revelar nada para mantener la sorpresa, toca responder a sus mensajes.**

 **serenitymoon20: Así es. Esa mujer es tan orgullosa y testaruda que les va a costar mucho trabajo el acercarse a ella :p No te preocupes, creo que, con un poco de organización es posible subir los capis el jueves en la noche, y si no intentaré ponerlos los viernes en la mañana.**

 **jajajaja, Claro que sí. Ese Arnold es el sueño de muchas de nosotras... ¡Ojalá pudiera encontrar uno así de lindo!**

 **jajaja, No mueras de curiosidad. ya subí.**

 **JossyRuCasti: jajajaja, ¡Gracias! **

**Que bueno que les está gustando tanto. La verdad es que, tenía planeado subir la historia tuviera o no tuviera lecturas. Por fortuna, veo que muchas de ustedes le han dado una oportunidad.**

 **¡Claro que seguiré!**

 **luit2: jajajaja, lo sé. Creo que me pase unos cuantos metros :P **

**Que bueno que te pudiste dar unos cuantos minutitos para leer.**

 **xD Ya sé. Ese Arnold nos trae entre suspiro y suspiro. Ya quiero que se estrene la película de la jungla, necesito saber que pasara con nuestra pareja.**

 **Bueno, chicos y chicas, esto fue el capítulo del jueves/viernes.**

 **Si quieren saber a donde van Helga, su madre y su hermana, entonces no se pierdan el próximo porque va a estar... Sin comentarios.**

 **Cuídense.**


	22. En el Packard

—¡Hermanita! ¿De verdad eres tú? ¡Te vez lindísima!

Helga cabeceó, pero no respondió a las palabras de Olga. Sabía cómo se veía por las tantas veces que se había estado mirando al espejo, durante y después de que la doctora la ayudara a arreglarse.

La verdad es que su apariencia no la hacía sentir diferente o mejor. Se veía casi igual a como se había arreglado, cuando se transformó en "Cecile", aquel día de San Valentín hacia un par de años.

Las únicas diferencias eran el vestido y la nueva forma que tenían sus cejas.

—¡Helga! ¿Te arreglaste tu sola? Estas muy bonita.

La niña negó, y señaló el complejo detrás de ella con un movimiento de su cabeza.

—Me ayudó un poco la doctora. Ella hizo el peinado y lo de las cejas… Yo sigo diciendo que se aloco con eso último, pero viendo que les gusta, supongo que no fue tan malo.

—¿Qué no fue tan malo? Pero si te ves muy bonita, hermanita bebe. Si hasta parecemos gemelas.

A ese comentario, lo único que pudo hacer Helga fue soltar una fuerte carcajada que, al final intento hacer pasar como una tos. Olga le pasó una mano por la espalda y le dio un par de golpecitos, parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la doble intención de su hermana.

No obstante, Miriam arqueó una ceja y le dedicó una media sonrisa a su hija menor. Ahora que por fin le prestaba atención, podía detectar cuando Helga se portaba grosera y/o sarcástica con las demás personas.

La niña se dio cuenta de su mirada y, con una pequeña sonrisa intentó disculparse. La mujer se limitó a negar y dijo.

—Vamos. No hay que llegar tarde. A su abuelo le gusta llegar puntual a sus compromisos.

—Vamos, hombre pequeño, ¿Qué te pasa? Desde que viste a tú amiguita estas muy serio.

—No es nada, abuelo —, el niño iba en el asiento del copiloto y se entretenía de vez en cuando, mirando por la ventana del Packard.

No quería preocupar a su abuelo, pero tampoco podía disimular lo que sentía. Su cabeza era un hervidero de ideas, y por más que intentaba enfocarla en algo específico no podía.

Incluso sus padres habían notado que algo no estaba bien con él, y por eso le habían insistido en que acompañara a Phil por la cena. Esperaban que un tiempo en la calle lo ayudara a distraerse de lo que sea que estuviera molestándolo.

—Abuelo… ¿Alguna vez te molestaste por algo que te dijera la abuela, pero después te diste cuenta de que ella tenía un motivo para decirte esas cosas, y cuando te enteraste que…?

—Para, hombre pequeño. No entiendo que quieres decir.

El rubio resopló con fuerza y recargó la cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana. No quería ser tan obvio en sus palabras, pero tampoco se quería quedar con esa duda.

Comenzaba a desesperarse, cuando se le ocurrió una forma de decirle a su acompañante lo que había platicado con Phoebe, pero si revelarle que él era el interesado.

—Lo que pasa abuelo, es que mi amiga me conto que una de mis compañeras se va a mudar pronto a otra ciudad. El problema es que a un amigo le gusta, y cuando le habló para que le dijera lo que estaba pasando, ella no le dijo nada y hasta lo alejó.

Phil no apartó su mirada del camino. Una pequeña sonrisa se había formado en su boca, pero no quería que su nieto la viera, así que se apresuró a responderle.

—Bueno, hombre pequeño. Lo que le está pasando a tu amigo es algo muy triste, pero, ¿No se le ha ocurrido que tal vez, tú amiguita lo alejó por qué no quiere hacerlo sentir mal? Si se va a ir a otra ciudad, puede que ella no quiera decirle nada, para que no sienta feo.

—Pero, ¿No puede hacer nada para ayudarla? ¿En verdad tiene que irse?

El abuelo se pasó una mano por el cuello y suspiró.

—Quien sabe. Recuerda que las cosas pueden cambiar en el momento menos esperado. Solo vete tú—, el rubio arrugó la frente. — Sí. Hace unos meses, no sabíamos que había sido de tus papas, y ahora están con nosotros.

Arnold asintió. Las palabras de su abuelo siempre lo hacían sentir mejor, y en ese momento no era la excepción.

—Entonces, ¿Tú crees que y… que mi amigo debería hablar otra vez con ella?

Phil asintió al tiempo que frenaba el auto. Habían llegado a su destino: El Chez Pierre.

—Creo que él debe de hacer lo que crea correcto, sin importar lo que los demás le digan. Para algunos lo correcto puede ser dejar las cosas como están, pero para otros puede ser que necesiten hacer algo más, para estar bien con ellos.

—Oh, entiendo —, Arnold le dedicó una media sonrisa a su acompañante y dijo, saliendo del auto. — Gracias, abuelo.

—No hay problema, hombre pequeño. Cuando quieras.

El rubio y su abuelo se dirigieron al restaurante. Desde hacía unos días, tanto los padres de Arnold como algunos de los inquilinos habían sugerido que comieran de la famosa pizza que servían en el lugar, pero como cada quien tenía horarios diferentes de trabajo, no habían podido disfrutar de una cena entre todos; hasta ese día.

Viendo que tendrían que pedir una buena cantidad de comida, Phil se acercó a la caja y comenzó a pedir todo lo que se llevarían; mientras tanto, Arnold aguardaba en una de las mesas al aire libre. Mientras esperaba, los pensamientos del niño pronto lo llevaron al día de San Valentín que había vivido hacia unos años, en ese mismo lugar.

Aun podía recordar los líos en los que se había metido por tener una cita con Ruth y con "Cecile". Como se había puesto la rubia cuando se enteró de lo que había estado haciendo y…

Los pensamientos de Arnold se pararon en seco cuando la vio.

Era "Cecile".

La misma de ese día, pero no iba sola. Olga y Miriam Pataki iban con ella.

—¿Helga?

* * *

 **Hola, hola.**

 **¿Qué tal? Estoy casi segura de que much s tienen la boca abierta por el capítulo de este lunes.**

 **Lo sé. Soy muy mala :P**

 **No, la verdad es que si quería que Arnold se diera cuenta de varias cosas, y como es tan denso tenía que hacerlo de la única forma que este pudiera comprenderlo.**

 **Sorry Helga, pero así son las cosas.**

 **Y ahora, los saludos.**

 **serenitymoon20 : jajajaja, y vaya que le cuesta. **

**No te preocupes, tal vez con este capítulo ya te diste una idea de como esta el pobre :P**

 **Genial, siendo así entonces le echaré muchas ganas para poder sacarlos el jueves en la noche.**

 **jajajaja, te entiendo. Uno tiene un montón de cosas por hacer, y en vez de eso nos ponemos a leer como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo :D Bueno, al menos a mí así me pasa.**

 **Hay escasez de Arnolds en el mundo T.T**

 **Está muy bien. la curiosidad no es tan mala como parece :D Gracias, que tengas un muy buen lunes.**

 **Bueno, ¿Están list s para el siguiente capítulo? ¿Qué creen que hará Arnold? ¿Y Helga?**

 **Si desean saberlo entonces no se pierdan lo que viene porque va a estar... Sin comentarios.**

 **Nos vemos. Cuídense.**


	23. Regreso al Chez Paris

—Vamos, Helga. Apresúrate.

—Ya voy, Miriam. Rayos —, la mencionada caminaba lo más rápido que podía para alcanzar a su madre, pero pronto se hizo evidente que los zapatos que llevaba no le ayudaban en nada; aun y cuando el tacón de estos no era muy grande. — ¿Cómo pueden caminar tan rápido con estas cosas? Siento que me voy a caer.

Olga le sonrió y, extendiéndole una mano, le ayudó para que pudiera seguir los pasos de su mamá.

—No es tan difícil, hermanita. Lo único que tienes que hacer es caminar derechita y usar tus nuevos zapatos todos los días, así te acostumbraras a andar con ellos.

—Lo dices como si pudiera ir así a la escuela, todos los días…

Con un fuerte suspiro, Helga se retiró el mechón de cabello que tapaba su ojo izquierdo. La verdad es que no le molestaba llevar el cabello de esa forma, o ir vestida tan elegante; el único problema hay eran los zapatos.

—Bien, ya llegamos —. Miriam se detuvo frente a la entrada.

A pesar de lo intentaba ocultar, las manos le temblaban y su espalda se vio presa de un fuerte escalofrió.

Tanto Olga como Helga se acercaron a ella y, la primera le tomó la mano a su progenitora, diciendo.

—Vamos, mamá. Estoy segura de que el abuelo estará muy feliz de volver a verte.

Miriam asintió y, posando su otra mano sobre la cabeza de su hija menor, habló.

—Bien. Ya es tiempo —. Helga le sonrió. — Entremos.

—Hombre pequeño, ¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy callado desde hace rato.

—¿Qué?... No. No, abuelo. Es solo que… Vi algo que me sorprendió mucho.

Arnold todavía no podía creer lo que había visto hacia unos momentos. ¿Helga y Cecile eran la misma persona? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Aquello lo tenía aún más confundido de lo que ya se encontraba, pero, a pesar de ello, no quiso compartir sus dudas con el abuelo. Primero necesitaba comprobar algo que se le vino a la mente cuando vio a la niña.

Había llegado el momento de sacar ese pequeño cuaderno rosa una vez más.

—¡Miriam!

Contario a los que las tres damas esperaban, el hombre que se levantó de la mesa para recibirlas, se paró frente a la mujer y la abrazó con tal efusividad que, tanto Olga como Helga estaban seguras que su madre terminaría siendo estrangulada por el sujeto.

La señora no podía creer aquel recibimiento por parte de su padre, y lo mostraba con claridad mientras sus ojos se ampliaban por el gesto.

Desde que se había casado con Bob, sus padres habían roto todo contacto con ella. Ese fue uno de los motivos por los que su depresión nació, pero, a pesar de ello, la mujer no hizo ningún intentó por juntar a ambas familias. Además, sus padres siempre les enviaban felicitaciones y regalos a las niñas, cuando cumplían años; por lo que suponía que en algún momento ellos se volverían a acercar.

Eso nunca paso. Tuvo que alejarse Bob de sus vidas, para que tanto su padre como su madre se decidieran reaparecer.

—Mira como estas… Mi niña se ve tan grande ahora, y… —, el sujeto, de traje sastre color azul marino y zapatos bien pulidos, le dedicó una rápida mirada a sus nietas y sonrió. Olga le devolvió la sonrisa, pero Helga se mantuvo casi oculta por entre las dos mujeres.

No quería caer en sus atenciones. No hasta que dijera todo lo que había ido a hablar esa noche.

—Miriam, ¿Estas lindas señoritas son…?

—Eh, sí. Olga —. La mencionada asintió y amplió su sonrisa. — Helga —. La niña cabeceó, pero por lo demás no hizo ningún intento por agradarle al señor. — Él es su abuelo. Mi papá.

El señor soltó a su hija y rápido se acercó a Olga, tomándola de ambas manos.

—Que lindas son mis nietas. Aunque ya sabía que habían heredado más de este lado de la familia, nunca creí que saldrían tan parecidas a su madre. Se ve que son unas niñas muy lindas.

Olga asintió mientras el hombre hablaba. A pesar de que no se veía muy incómoda, Miriam y Helga pudieron detectar ciertas reservas al momento de hablar.

—Gracias. También es muy bueno el conocerlo. Lo habíamos visto en fotos, pero ahora que lo vemos, creo que estas no le hacen mucha justicia.

El señor palmeó el hombro de su nieta.

—Lo sé. La cámara nunca capta mi mejor ángulo.

Olga asintió y volteó a ver a Helga. Fue aquel movimiento de ojos el que hizo que el señor se pasara de la mayor a la hermana menor.

Ese era el momento que estaba esperando Helga. Si iba a intentar algo, tenía que ser ahí.

Cuando el abuelo estuvo a punto de abrazarla, la pequeña se apartó y, sujetándose el borde del vestido con fuerza, le dijo.

—Oiga, señor, ¿Es cierto que usted no quiere que nos quedemos en Hillwood? ¿Por qué tenemos que dejar nuestra casa? —. Para dar mayor peso a sus palabras, Helga alzó la vista y la poso en la de su madre. — Yo no me quiero ir. Me gusta estar con mis amigos.

—¡Helga!

—¿Qué? Es la verdad.

Si la rubia esperaba que su madre no hiciera nada por su contestación, estaba muy equivocada. La mirada que le lanzó Miriam le recordó que esta ya no era la adormilada y aburrida mujer que alguna vez había convivido con ella, y lo peor de todo fue aquel comentario que le hizo Olga al oido mientras tomaban asiento.

—Eso que hiciste no estuvo bien, hermanita bebé... Mamá no lo olvidara, y puede que nos cause problemas.

Su hermana no pudo hacer nada más que darle la razón.

 _"Genial, Helga niña. Tú y tu bocota... Ahora si metiste la pata hasta el fondo"_

* * *

 **Hola, otra vez.**

 **¿Adivinan quien actualizo hoy? jajaja**

 **Si, supongo que algunos ya están a punto de colgarme por andar subiendo los capítulos en la noche, pero hasta ahorita lo termine de revisar y no quería dejar de ponerlo.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Comenza a ponerse mal el asunto para nuestra rubia favorita, y no solo por su abuelo.**

 **¿Qué creen que pasara cuando se vean Arnold y ella? :P**

 **Bueno, hasta aquí dejo mis preguntas malosas.**

 **Toca contestar los mensajes.**

 **serenitymoon20 : jajaja, no te preocupes, a mí me pasa igual. Nada más veo actualizaciones en las historias que sigo y empiezo a saltar en la silla.**

 **jajaja, espero que esa escenita con Arnold no haya sido mucho para ti. Por una parte quería mantenerlo ignorante por un poco más, pero tras ver a Cecile supe que ya no podía seguir así :D**

 **jajaja, eso mismo me preguntó, ¿Y mi Arnold? ¿Se perdió en el camino o que?**

 **No comas ansias. Ya se acerca el momento de la plática entre los dos, pero antes necesito fabricar el terreno :P**

 **Gracias. Saludos.**

 **Y con esto término las respuestas a los mensajes.**

 **¿Qué dicen? ¿Les gustaría saber que pasara con Helga?**

 **No se preocupen, porque el lunes se acerca y con el otro nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Cuídense. Nos vemos.**


	24. Una decisión precipitada

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Helga? Te dije desde hace días que íbamos a irnos con tus abuelos, y tú nunca dijiste que no.

—¿No lo dije? Desde el principio yo me negué a la idea, y no digas que no te lo dije, porque si lo hice. Aun cuando estaba la doctora Bliss, te hable claro y tú nunca me tomaste en serio.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Sabes que no podemos quedarnos en Hillwood! Esos tipos aún están sueltos, y si no nos alejamos podrían darnos un susto en cualquier momento.

—¿Y a ti te parece normal el dejar la ciudad en la que hemos estado viviendo durante todo este tiempo, solo porque unos brutos están en la calle? Dime, ¿Quién les va a pagar por que nos hagan algo? Bob ya no está en circulación, y te recuerdo que sin él los sujetos esos no tienen quien les pague para que hagan el trabajo.

Helga se cruzó de brazos y siguió viendo por la ventana del auto. Gracias al comentario que había hecho en el restaurante, tanto su abuelo como su madre se habían sentido incómodos, al grado que la plática se limitó a tocar unos cuantos puntos sobre la ciudad donde estaban viviendo el señor y su esposa, además de comentar uno que otro recuerdo.

Aunque Olga se había mostrado callada y serie desde el principio, por dentro estaba celebrando la decisión que había tomado su hermanita bebe de expresar su sentir. Ella tampoco estaba de acuerdo en irse de la ciudad, pero como apenas había vuelto de la universidad, sentía que su opinión no contaba tanto como la de Helga.

Y al ver la reacción de su madre, estaba segura de que había dado en el clavo. La mujer ya no se veía tan segura.

Helga había conseguido su cometido, pero ni ella ni su hermana podían dar por ganada la guerra.

No hasta que la idea de irse de Hillwood desapareciera por completo.

—… No creo que sea prudente llevarte al departamento de la doctora. Ya es tarde y no creo que siga despierta…

Con esas palabras, Miriam dio vuelta en u en el siguiente retorno y se dirigió a su casa. Helga iba sonriendo en la parte de atrás.

Después de todo ese tiempo, por fin podría dormir en su cama tras una buena sección de poemas y cartas nocturnas. Había pasado un tiempo desde que no había escrito nada, y gracias a que no había ido a su casa en ese tiempo, sus cuadernos rosas y diarios habían terminado en el olvido.

Apenas llegaron a la casa, la rubia subió las escaleras de dos en dos y llego a su cuarto casi derrapando. La puerta estaba cerrada y su clásica muñeca ya no estaba colgando de la madera.

Aquello no le gusto.

Su madre nunca se metía con sus cosas, sobre todo con lo que tenía que ver con su cuarto; y más tras el problema que casi causo al tirar la gorra de Arnold junto con su tótem.

La puerta se abrió con un rechinido. Dentro, tanto la cama como las cosas que había dejado sobre la mesa, estaban ordenadas.

Era claro. Se habían metido a su cuarto.

—Mamá, ¿Arreglaron mi habitación?

Desde las escaleras, Miriam se asomó y habló.

—Entre unas cuantas veces, Helga. El polvo se estaba juntando y supuse que volverías antes de irnos, así que lo limpie para ti.

La rubia estaba a punto de lanzar uno de sus clásicos comentarios hirientes, pero al ver que los ojos de su madre despedían un brillo que pocas veces le había visto, se dio cuenta de que no lo había hecho con mala intención. Ella en verdad quería reparar todos esos años de mala educación y poca atención, por su parte.

Helga sonrió a medias y asintió, diciendo.

—Yo… Gracias. Quedo muy bien el cuarto.

Su mamá ya iba a decir algo más, pero esta no la dejo.

Suficiente era el haber mostrado aquella parte de la otra Helga, como para que su madre terminara desviviéndose en halagos y elogios con ella; o peor, que se pusiera a llorar por el gesto de la niña.

En definitiva, la rubia no estaba de humor como para estar lidiando con esas cursilerías.

—Bueno. Ya me voy a dormir… Es tarde y mañana tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas a casa de Phoebe.

La niña estaba a punto de volver a la habitación, cuando su madre la detuvo.

—Helga… —, la aludida esperó. — Lo siento. Sé que no quieres irte de Hillwood, pero no quiero que nos arriesguemos. Nos iremos con tú abuelo, el lunes por la mañana.

La rubia azotó la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. Estaba molesta, y en esos momentos, en lo único que podía pensar era en las palabras de su madre. A pesar del esfuerzo que había hecho, esta no quería abandonar su idea de irse.

Bien. Si esa era su decisión, entonces Helga también podía mostrar su negativa a ella.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, la niña sacó una mochila rosa con blanco del closet y metió un poco de ropa en ella. Después se acercó a la mesita de noche que estaba pegada a la ventana y, con cuidado, sacó un par de cuadernos que, aunque no tenían el clásico diseño al que estaba acostumbrada, estaba segura de que servirían para su propósito; también extrajo unas cuantas plumas de tinta morada y, en la base de todo, acomodo su relicario con cuidado y lo envolvió con el pañuelo que le había dado el rubio en la visita a la opera.

Antes de que dieran las diez de la noche, la niña ya tenía todo listo para irse.

Dándole un rápido vistazo a su habitación, Helga se despidió de aquel lugar y abrió la ventana. Con cuidado, la rubia fue sacando una cuerda hecha con las sabanas de su cama.

Había visto ese truco en la televisión, y aunque dudaba de él, era todo lo que podía hacer para abandonar su hogar.

Cuando sus pies por fin tocaron el piso, la niña se acomodó la mochila y se alejó del lugar que la había visto creer todos esos años.

* * *

 **Hola, hola.**

 **Es lunes y no siempre, no puede faltar su dosis de "Cuando vuelvas a mí", y el capítulo que acabo de subir... Bueno. Esta que, ¿para que les cuento? seguro ya lo leyeron y ahorita han de estar como yo, con la boca abierta y diciéndole a Helga que es una tonta por andarse saliendo así a la calle.**

 **Lo sé. Soy mala :P**

 **Y ahora, las respuestas a sus mensajes.**

 **serenitymoon20 : jajajaja, perfecto. Que bueno que sigues aquí. **

**Lo sé. Ese Arnold vivió en la ignorancia todo el tiempo, ¡pero ya no más! Ahora es su turno de romperse la cabeza un poco. Helga no puede ser la única que este así.**

 **jajaja, entonces ya somos dos. Andamos por la vida como el querido cabeza de balón.**

 **jajajaja, pues ya subí otro, así que no te preocupes.**

 **Un saludo.**

 **Tiv : Muchas gracias por leer el fic. Que bueno que les este gustando la forma en como va avanzando la historia, al principio estaba algo preocupada por ese asunto.**

 **jajaja, que bueno que se sienta todo lo que quería transmitir.**

 **Pues no es traducción, y bueno, te agradezco tus palabras.**

 **Yo también las quiero :D Sus comentarios hacen que me esfuerce más y más en la historia.**

 **Bueno, hasta aquí con los saludos pasados. Ahora toca mi parte favorita, la ronda de preguntas-gancho.**

 **¿Qué creen que pasara con Helga, ahora que ha tomado la decisión de huir? ¿Arnold se enterara a tiempo de lo que su fuga?**

 **Todo esto y más en el capítulo del viernes.**

 **Nos vemos, chic s.**

 **Cuídense.**


	25. Última mirada

—Rayos, ahora, ¿A dónde voy a ir? Bravo, Helga. Para que sigas saliéndote de tu casa, sin pensar en un plan primero.

La rubia caminaba por las calles de Hillwood, con la cabeza baja. Una chamarra rosa oscuro le cubría el cuerpo y, gracias a la capucha que tenía integrada, es que la niña había conseguido ocultar una buena parte de sus facciones y ojos.

A pesar de lo tarde que era, no podía arriesgarse a que alguien la reconociera y le dijera a su madre que estaba fuera. Lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era fallar en su plan.

No ahora que por fin había reunido el suficiente valor como para hacerlo.

Con cuidado, Helga se movió por las frías y empedradas callejuelas con un solo destino en mente.

Antes de hacer cualquier cosa o tomar una decisión, había algo que en verdad quería hacer. Por lo menos una última vez.

Iría a la casa de Arnold y lo vería una vez más, aunque sea por el ventanal de su habitación. Y si reunía el suficiente valor, tal vez le dejaría una nota antes de irse; mientras no tuviera que enfrentarlo, no tenía ningún problema con volver a su hogar.

Con su sitio elegido, la rubia sonrió y dijo.

—Bien, Helga, niña. Mejor nos apresuramos a llegar a su casa; ya me duelen un poco las piernas.

La pequeña apresuró sus pasos y, en poco tiempo ya se encontraba frente al ventanal de la habitación de su amado.

Por la hora, era lógico que Arnold ya estuviera dormido. Sin embargo, la rubia se sorprendió al ver un montículo dentro de las sabanas, así como una suave luz que salía de ellas.

Era claro.

Arnold seguía despierto y, si no tenía cuidado, podía salir de entre sus cobijas y la descubriría. Con ese pensamiento en mente, la niña se acurrucó en la esquina más alejada de su cama y se dedicó a mirar los movimientos del chico.

No paso mucho para que el cabeza de balón saliera de entre las sabanas, linterna en mano, así como un pequeño libro que sujetaba con fuerza.

Había estado leyendo algo, y por el tamaño del tomo suponía que no era algo de la escuela.

Helga estaba segura de que el cabezón se levantaría para dejar el libro en su mesa o en el pequeño librero junto a él, pero el rubio tenía otra idea en mente. Puso su mano sobre la tapa del tomo y la pasó con cuidado por la superficie, al tiempo que lo miraba fijo.

La rubia no esperaba aquello por parte de Arnold.

Era como si el chico estuviera viendo a alguien.

De repente, la frente del rubio se arrugó y sus ojos subieron con rapidez, posándolos en el ventanal sobre su cabeza. El movimiento tomó a Helga desprevenida, pero no por eso se dejó intimidar.

Estaba segura de que el sitio en donde se encontraba no podía verla, así que solo se dedicó a mirarlo.

Al poco tiempo, la vista del niño descendió y con una serie de movimientos torpes se metió de nuevo en la cama, con el libro todavía en su mano. Pasaron unos minutos para que el cabeza de balón se quedara dormido, aun sin soltar aquel pequeño tomo.

La rubia le sonrió con ganas y, sacando una pequeña manta de entre sus cosas, se metió al pequeño cobertizo que tenían en el techo y se acurrucó entre las herramientas de jardinería, y el par de jaulas para palomas que guardaban hay. Usando su mochila de almohada, la pequeña se tapó con cuidado y, antes de quedarse dormida, volvió a sonreír y dijo.

—Hasta mañana, Arnold. Descansa.

—¿Dónde dejaste mis tijeras para podar, Kokoshka? Te dije que me las dieras después de que las usaras.

—Lo siento, Ernie. Es que Susie me vio con ellas y se enojó. Dijo que para que las quería, si nosotros no tenemos plantas en nuestro cuarto.

—Lo mismo me pregunto yo.

Helga se despertó con violencia.

Aquellas voces estaban cerca de donde se encontraba. Demasiado para su gusto.

¿Cuánto había dormido? ¿Cómo es que no se había despertado más temprano?

Se había hecho el firme propósito de levantarse antes que todos los residentes de Sunset Arms, para que nadie la descubriera. Y ahí estaba, hecha un ovillo en el cobertizo al tiempo que guardaba a velocidad la mullida cobija que la había estado tapando hacia unos momentos.

Era claro. Estaba frita.

Antes de que los señores la descubrieran, Helga se levantó y de un fuerte empujón abrió la puerta del cobertizo.

Ninguno de los hombres se esperaba eso; ver a una niña medio despeinada, saliendo del cuartito con una mochila de buen tamaño sobre sus brazos. Sin embargo, los reflejos de Ernie fueron más veloces que sus pensamientos.

Estiró una mano y alcanzó a agarrar uno de los tirantes de la mochila, que no tardó en jalar para frenan los pasos de aquella vagabunda. La rubia no se dejó intimidar y tiró de esta; se alcanzó a escuchar cómo se rasgaba una parte de la tela, pero a ella no le importó.

En el momento en que el señor se distrajo por el sonido, la niña le arrebató la tira de poliéster y corrió con todas sus fuerzas a la escalera de incendios. Bajo los escalones de dos en dos, procurando no tropezar con sus pies.

Se encontraba tan entretenida con los señores que seguían gritándole, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Arnold hasta que casi chocó con él.

—¿Helga? ¿Qué…?

* * *

 **Hola, hola.**

 **Ya llegó el jueves, ¿Y saben que viene?**

 **Nuevo capítulo de la historia, y ni les cuento como estaba mientras terminaba de corregirlo. Hasta yo necesitaba saber que sería de la pobre Helga.**

 **Ni yo puedo creer el rumbo que está tomando todo, y como se están dando las cosas. Con eso les digo todo.**

 **Bueno, ya me emocioné con todo el asunto así que ahora toca contestar los mensajes :D**

 **serenitymoon20: ¡Hola! **

**Ya sabes que tus comentarios son muy bien recibidos, Serenity. Eres de mis primeras lectoras y apreció mucho tus opiniones, por eso, ¡Te juro que no lo hago a propósito lo de terminar justo en lo bueno!**

 **Hay ocasiones en que de verdad frenan mis dedos justo en situaciones peliagudas, y por más que quiero meter más cosas, hay veces en las que no puedo. Si de por si me cuesta hacer más largos los capítulos, imagínate con los finales :S**

 **¡No mueras! Ya te traje otro y en la tarde del jueves. Gracias a que faltó mi profesora y no tuve clase, pude terminarlo antes.**

 **JossyRuCasti: jajaja, si, ¿verdad? La pobre esta sufre que sufre, y lo peor de todo es que poco puede hacer para que los adultos la escuchen. ¡Gracias por leer la historia!**

 **Chiryta: Muchas gracias. **

**Mi error. La verdad es que no soy muy buena promocionándome, por eso tengo pocos lectores y la mayoría llega de suerte.**

 **Que bueno que te este gustando. Claro que si, ya veras; de que acabó la historia la acabó.**

 **Y con esto acaban los mensajes.**

 **Ya sé, otra vez deje el capítulo en lo mejor. Tengan paciencia, me estoy apresurando a escribir el que sigue y le estoy agregando tantas cosas como puedo, así que espero compensarlos con él.**

 **Me despido. Gracias a tod s por sus lecturas, por agregar la historia a favoritos y por los mensajes que me dejan.**

 **Cuídense.**

 **Nos leemos el lunes.**


	26. La verdadera tú

—¿Helga? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La aludida estaba sudando frío. No podía creer, lo rápido que se habían complicado las cosas, y mucho menos que ahora fueran tres personas —entre ellas el camarón con pelos— las que hubieran visto su cara.

Eso no estaba bien. Nada bien.

—Helga, ¿Por qué estabas…?

Sin darle tiempo al rubio para que hablara, la niña negó con violencia y corrió con todas sus fuerzas por la calle. Ambos adultos parecieron rendirse a sus intentos por atraparla, pero no podía decir lo mismo de cierto cabeza de balón testarudo.

Arnold se lanzó a la carrera justo detrás de ella, pisándole los talones y a cortando su distancia con la rubia de forma peligrosa. Aquello no iba a resultar bien; o eso pensaba la niña cuando se internó en el parque, jadeando con fuerza mientras buscaba un lugar donde ocultarse de su imparable perseguidor. Ya casi no tenía fuerzas en las piernas, y un agudo dolor en el pecho la estaba atormentando con más frecuencia.

Fue ahí cuando lo vio.

Estaba segura de que era uno de los tipos que la había intentado secuestrar. Nunca olvidaría su cara, o el lunar en forma de media luna que tenía en la frente.

¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿La buscaba?

Esa y más preguntas taladraron su mente, al tiempo que sus piernas frenaron en seco su violento andar. Se había quedado paralizada casi frente a él, y por más que le ordenaba a sus piernas que continuaran, estas parecían estar muy ocupadas decidiendo cuál de las dos se movería primero.

—Helga. Por fin te alcance, ¿Qué…?

La voz de su amado fue como un tónico revitalizante. Sus piernas volvieron a recobrar la movilidad y, de forma inconsiente, tomó la mano del rubio y dio media vuelta, recobrando su frenético andar al tiempo que esta hacia lo posible por que el sujeto no los viera.

—Espera, Helga, ¿Por qué…?

—Solo cállate y avanza, camarón con pelos. No nos debe de ver ese tipo.

—¿Cuál tipo? ¿El de hace unos momentos? ¿Por qué?

—No hagas tantas preguntas y apresúrate; sino no me hago responsable por lo que pueda sucederte.

Viendo que la niña hablaba en serio, Arnold asintió y le concedió el beneficio de la duda, igualando su ritmo y alejándose del sitio junto con ella.

Se encontraban a punto de salir del parque cuando un señor se atravesó en su camino. El hombre traía una barba de varios días y, por las ropas que llevaba, ambos niños supusieron que llevaba un buen rato sin cambiársela.

Helga lo reconoció.

Era el tipo que le había amarrado las manos, cuando la intentaron secuestrar.

 _"_ _No. Ahora no, por favor."_

Las manos de la rubia iniciaron una danza que no pudo ocultar. Arnold podía sentir como la seguridad de su acompañante se iba esfumando, y lo que era peor, parecía estar a punto de hiperventilar.

Algo no estaba bien, y por el bien de la niña, tendría que ser pronto.

El tipo frente a ellos volteó y, cuando vio a la pareja de rubios, aun tomados de la mano, señaló a Helga y arrugó el ceño, hablando en un tono suficientemente fuerte como para que quienes estaban cerca, lo escucharan.

—Eh, ¡Eres tú!...

Las piernas de Helga se movieron por inercia, retrocediendo. Había perdido todo el color del rostro y sus ojos estaban tan amplios, que parecía un cervatillo a punto de recibir el tiro de gracia por parte del cazador.

Arnold no espero a que el sujeto dijera algo más. Tiró de Helga con fuerza y retomó el ritmo de huida que habían estado llevando hacia unos momentos. La niña pareció recobrar sus fuerzas al poco tiempo, ya que se acoplo a sus pasos, al tiempo que buscaba con la mirada un sitio donde pudieran esconderse de ambos tipos.

—¡Hay! ¡Rápido! —, señalando uno de los arbustos más grandes en el parque, Arnold apresuró a su acompañante para que se metiera entre ellos, y después la siguió.

Del otro lado estaba una Helga llorosa que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos no podía ocultar lo asustada que estaba.

—No hagas ruido. Vamos a dejar que se vayan… —, a pesar de sus palabras, los hombros de la niña seguían temblando. Arnold nunca la había visto así de temerosa; era como si la gran Helga Pataki hubiera destapado su más grande secreto.

Claro que todavía le quedaba lo que había visto la noche pasada; pero en esos momentos no podía preguntarle nada sobre el tema. Ella necesitaba que la ayudaran, y él no iba a permitir que le pasara nada más; suficiente con lo que se había enterado, como para permitir que la rubia fuera atacada por algo más.

—Yo… No creo que estemos bien cubiertos —, con palabras atropelladas, Helga se hizo escuchar por entre los ruidos que abundaban en el parque. Su tono era bajo, pero conforme siguió hablando este se fue elevando. — Lo siento, Arnold. De verdad lamento haberte metido en esto… Tenía que haberme ido anoche de tú casa, pero quería… Una vez más y… No.

Antes de que la niña pudiera delatar su localización, su acompañante le tomó la mano y se la apretó; después le dedicó una media sonrisa y le pasó una mano por los cabellos, alborotándoselos a la par de sus palabras.

—No te preocupes por eso. Ahora, lo que tenemos que hacer es pensar con cuidado, y no hacer ruido —. Su acompañante asintió. Aquellos gestos la habían calmado un poco, pero aún seguían temblándole los hombros. —… Dime algo, Helga, ¿El sujeto que vimos… Es uno de los tipos que te intento secuestrar?

Sorprendida por sus palabras, la mencionada bajo la cabeza y, sujetando el dobladillo de su vestido con ambas manos, asintió. No entendía como se había enterado de eso el cabeza de balón, pero por lo menos agradecía el no tener que explicar ese asunto.

Suficiente con estarse portando de esa forma frente a… Oh, no.

Lo había hecho. Se había comportado como una niñita cobarde y necesitada de cuidados; casi igual que cuando estaban perdidos en la jungla.

No. Ahora, ¿Qué iba a hacer?

* * *

 **Hola, hola.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de este lunes? ¿Bastante intenso, no? Mientras estaba escribiéndolo, me entraron unas ganas locas de poner que los dos niños huían juntos, pero como siempre, mi parte racional me detuvo y dijo: haber, eso ni es coherente ni viene al caso. Deja de pensar en tontería y media y termina de escribir el capítulo como dios manda.**

 **Aquí esta. Lo intente hacer un poco más largo, pero las benditas palabras se me resistían. Bueno, aunque sea pude meterle 100 más.**

 **Y ahora, los saludos.**

 **Chiryta : jajajaja, ya sé que me estoy viendo bien machada con mis finales de capítulo, pero les juro que no es a propósito... Bueno, por lo menos la mayoría :P**

 **No te preocupes, Helga es una chica fuerte y siempre ha conseguido salir adelante, así que ahora no sera la excepción. Gracias por tú mensaje.**

 **Luit2 : ¡Qué bueno que todavía estas aquí! **

**No te preocupes por Helga. Esa mujer es tan necia, que en definitiva no va a dejar que Arnold se le escape del radar.**

 **Que bueno. No pasa nada, cada quien tiene su ritmo de lectura. Nos vemos.**

 **kaialina: ¡Bienvenida y muchas gracias!**

 **Wow, ¿De corrido? Órale, eso sí que me dejo con una sonrisa boba. No puedo creer los buenos comentarios que está recibiendo la historia.**

 **Gracias, que bueno que te está gustando. No te preocupes, este fic va a ser terminado. Palabra de escritora.**

 **serenitymoon20: jajaja, así es. Helga cayó redondita en su trampa, y como seguro ya viste en el capítulo de arriba, nuestro amado cabeza de balón no podía dejarla ir sin antes hablar con ella.**

 **Andale, tu si me entiendes. Es horrible, y yo sé por qué también sigo algunas historias en la página. Tienes tantas ganas de saber que sigue, y al autor se le ocurre dejar todo en lo más bueno :S El problemas es cuando tu ya te pones a hacer una historia y te das cuenta de que no es tan fácil como creías :P**

 **¿En sábado? :O Órale, eso sí que es tenerle mucho amor a tu carrera. Esta bien, si es lo que te gusta entonces que mejor que echarle todas las ganas.**

 **¡No mueras! Ya subí capítulo, así que te estoy dando más tiempo para que lo leas :D jajajaja, no hay problema, a mí me gusta que me dejen comentarios, así que no me fijo si son cortos o largos.**

 **Más saludos XD**

 **Y... Ya quedo.**

 **Bueno, con esto me despido de ustedes por hoy. Ya saben, la historia de nuestros rubios favoritos sigue, así que si quieren saber que será de ellos no se olviden de leer el capítulo del viernes.**

 **Nos vemos.**

 **Cuídense tod s.**


	27. Revelaciones

—¿Helga? ¡Helga!

La niña parpadeó en repetidas ocasiones. Por un momento no sabía en donde se encontraba ni lo que estaba haciendo, claro que la realidad no tardó en imponerse.

—Helga, te pregunte si el tipo era uno de los…

—Sí, Arnoldo. Ese y el otro que vi cuando estábamos corriendo —, la rubia se llevó las piernas al pecho, en un intento por no sentirse tan desprotegida y vulnerable. — Esos fueron los señores que intentaron llevarme con ellos, hace unos días… Pero, ¿Cómo sabes de eso? Nadie se enteró, más que mis familiares cercanos y una que otra persona que me ayudó.

El chico arrugó la boca y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, erizándose los ya despeinados cabellos. En ese momento fue que Helga notó las pintas que traía su acompañante.

El pantalón de la pijama presumía varios cuadros azules y verdes. Atrás habían quedado los ositos, y aunque portaba una chamarra para cubrirse, las manos las tenía blancas, al igual que la mayor parte de su rostro. Solo sus orejas y su nariz sobresalían, con aquel tono rojo, característico de la época en la que estaban.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, la rubia tomó las manos de Arnold y comenzó a frotarlas, al tiempo que posaba su vista en un punto en el piso y decía.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre salir de Sunset con esa ropa? Estás loco. Te vas a pescar una buena gripa.

—Yo… Cuando te vi salir del callejón junto a mi casa, no lo pensé mucho y me decidí a seguirte. Quería saber si habías ido a… Verme —, al tiempo que hablaba, la voz del rubio fue descendiendo, al grado de que a Helga le costó trabajo escuchar sus últimas palabras. Aunque no por eso no llegaron a sus oídos.

En las mejillas de la niña aparecieron un par de manchas carmesí, pero no detuvo su labor. Las manos de Arnold estaban más frías de lo que había creído, y por el rojo brillante que habían adoptado sus oídos, estaba casi segura de que su cara también tenía la misma temperatura.

—Yo… Estaba por el rumbo y se me ocurrió ir a despedir…

Helga se dio cuenta de su error, pero no antes de que le dijera ese pedazo de información crucial a Arnold.

—Tú te ibas a, ¿despedir? ¿Despedir qué?

—Nada, cabeza de balón.

—Helga…

La niña torció la boca con ímpetu. No estaba dispuesta a hablar, y aunque agradecía esa pequeña pausa a sus problemas, no lo diría. Suficiente vergüenza le había dado el comportarse de esa manera tan tonta, hacia unos minutos, como para revelar ese pedazo vital de información.

Claro que ella sospechaba que su acompañante insistiría.

—Vamos, Helga. No puedes dejarme así… —, el rubio le dedicó la mirada más tierna que pudo. Aquel movimiento sorprendió a la niña, sobre todo porque era la primera vez que Arnold intentaba persuadirla de algo.

Nunca lo había visto ver esos gestos, y parte de ella quedo desarmada ante esa clase de atenciones. El chico no tardó en notarlo.

—Ya- ya te dije que no, A-arnoldo. No insistas.

—¿Cómo no voy a insistir? Estabas en el techo de mi casa, muy cerca de donde se encuentra mi habitación, te vieron algunos de los inquilinos, y, ¿dices que no insista? —, el chico torció la boca y se cruzó de brazos. — Es claro que te encontrabas hay por mí, así que quiero escucharlo ya, ¿Qué hacías en mi casa… Cecile?

El nombre hizo efecto. Los ojos de Helga casi se desorbitaron, y gracias a que todavía no la soltaba de la mano, su acompañante pudo sentir como varios temblores atacaban sus extremidades con violencia. Un brillante rojo decoró sus mejillas, y su respiración se aceleró en tiempo record. Parecía como si apenas hubiera dejado de correr.

—¡¿Tú?! ¿Por qué-e me dices así?

Con el mayor disimulo posible, Arnold le puso una mano en la boca a la niña y habló.

—Si sigues hablando así de fuerte, nos van a encontrar.

La rubia le dedicó una mirada ceñuda, pero no intentó alejarse de él. Este lo tomó como una buena señal y siguió hablando.

—¿Crees que no me iba a dar cuenta?... Tus cejas y tú peinado son diferentes —, Helga se llevó una mano a los cabellos. Fue en ese momento que recordó todo. La doctora la había arreglado y, en su desesperación por irse de su casa, no recordó que no se habían hecho sus clásicas dos colitas, o que ya no tenía la mayor parte de las cejas que antes poblaban su frente. — Bueno, también te vi ayer en el Chez Paris. Ibas acompañada de tú mamá y Olga.

" _El Chez Paris. Eso fue lo que me delató… Rayos."_

La niña alzó una ceja y entrecerró los ojos. No quería demostrar, cuan sorprendida estaba por haber sido descubierta. O en esos momentos que se encontraban solos. Sin nadie cerca. Escondidos entre esos arbustos.

Su corazón retomó el ritmo desbocado que había estado llevando, hacia unos minutos. No podía creer que estaba sola. Con Arnold. Entre esas plantas.

Casi podía respirar el selvático aire; como cuando estaban en San Lorenzo.

" _San Lorenzo. Escapando. Hombres malos. Solos…No se por cuánto tiempo. "_

—¿Helga?... ¿Helga qué…?

Antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo más, la rubia se había arrojado a sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Arnold.

—No quiero irme; por eso tenía planeado escapar. Alejarme de todos —, el chico no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Ella se había planteado la idea de alejarse —… Pero no puedo. No así.

Antes de que la niña pudiera decir algo más, su acompañante la pasó una mano por la cabeza y le sonrió, diciéndole al oído.

—No te preocupes. Vamos a ir a hablar con tú mamá… Ella tiene que saber lo que piensas —, Helga intentó apartarse de su amigo, pero él no se lo permitió. Pasó sus brazos por la espalda de la niña, enviándole toda una serie de descargas eléctricas, que revolucionaron su columna una y otra vez.

Fue ahí cuando Helga lo comprendió.

Por mucho que intentara alejarse de Arnold, él era el único que comprendía su dolor. Quien mejor podía consolarla, que la persona que, aunque no lo pareciera, había estado velando por ella.

—Al fin los encontré. No saben lo que me consto hallarlos.

Esa voz rompió la burbuja que se había creado entre ellos. Trayéndolos a la realidad con la fuerza de un latigazo.

—Por fin... Eh, ¡están aquí!

Miriam llevaba un buen rato tocando a la puerta de su hija. No había dormido bien, por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, y con la llegada del nuevo día, todo lo que quería hacer era hablar con Helga una vez más, e intentar convencerla de que lo que estaba haciendo, era lo correcto.

—¿Helga? Ya es hora de despertarte… Vamos, linda. Tenemos que ver a tú abuelo en unas cuantas horas; nos va a llevar a ver la feria del lago Elk —. No contestaba. La mujer lanzó un fuerte suspiro y se cruzó de brazos. —Yo sé que no deseas irte de Hillwood, pero entiendes que esto es por tu bien. En cuanto atrapen a esos sujetos, te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que regresemos a nuestra casa.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Olga. Yo… Quería hablar un poco con tú hermana, pero parece ser que ella no desea platicar conmigo.

El ceño de su hija mayor se frunció. Esa clase de evasivas no eran normales en Helga, y mucho menos tras todo lo que había dicho el día anterior en el restaurante.

—¿Hermanita bebe? ¿Puedes abrir? —. Nada. Ni un solo ruido del otro lado. —¿Helga?

Con cuidado, Olga abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, revelando un espectáculo de cosas tiradas, ropa revuelta, y la cama que, aunque no tenía sabanas, mostraba un trozo de tela atado a la pata más cercana a la pared. La mirada de ambas viajo todo el camino que marcaba la cobija, desembocando en la ventana abierta del cuarto.

Fue ahí cuando Miriam y Olga lo comprendieron. Helga no había dormido en la casa.

* * *

 **Hola, una vez más.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? ¿Estuvo bueno, no?**

 **Conste que hoy si hice más palabras que otras veces, además de que no lo deje en lo más bueno (Por lo menos no con tanta tensión).**

 **Cada vez avanza más y más la trama, y por fin, después de meses de escritura, creo que ya se para donde va el final de la historia T.T Ay. Voy a extrañar mucho a mis rubios... Así que mejor me pongo a planear otra historia con ellos :P**

 **Y ahora, los saludos:**

 **serenitymoon20: A petición tuya, ¡Otro capítulo antes del viernes! **

**jajajaja, perfecto, entonces seguro ya viste este nuevo capítulo. Tú sobrevive, que yo voy a seguir subiendo más cosas sobre los rubios favoritos.**

 **Ah, lo sé. Ese Arnold es todo un galán, y bastante amable con nuestra Helga. Ya sé, ahora si hice pasar a un calvario a la pobre niña, por eso ya me estoy poniendo a planear otra historia donde no la pase tan mal.**

 **¿Los domingos? Órale, entonces eso sí que es lo tuyo, ¿Y también cantas? Que buena onda.**

 **Yo soy un troll para un montón de cosas, pero por fortuna, la escritura si se me da algo bien.**

 **¡Sí! Tú déjalos como a ti te guste. No hay ningún problema.**

 **jajajaja, de veras que si tiene su chiste escribir fics, sobre todo en el aspecto de los personajes. Cuando comencé en la página lo hice con un par de historias sobre Potter que estaban... Bueno, ya ni les cuento.**

 **Las quite porque de plano estaban bien mal.**

 **Por eso tenía mis dudas con esta, aunque ya veo que voy mejorando un poquito :P**

 **jajaja, tus ansias han sido recompensadas xD**

 **Nos leemos el lunes, linda.**

 **Saludos a ti también.**

 **Y terminé por ese capítulo :D**

 **Ya saben, si quieren descubrir que pasara con nuestra pareja de rubios, los invitó a leer el capítulo de la siguiente semana.**

 **Creo que más de una se topara con una sorpresa.**

 **Nos vemos, chicos y chicas.**

 **Cuídense.**


	28. Nada que temer

—Aquí tienes, niña; y no te vayas a poner exigente.

—Rayos, amigo. Te dije que quería un jugo de naranja, no pura agua.

Helga torció la boca con claro desdén, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, Arnold le sonrió al sujeto y tomó el bote con agua. Asintiendo a la par que decía.

—Gracias, señor. El agua está bien.

—Vez. Tú amigo es una buena persona, ¿Por qué no puedes ser como él, niña?

La rubia alzó el labio superior y dijo, con un tono monótono.

—Porque, tengo que recordarte que tú y tus amigos me intentaron secuestrar, para que mi padre pudiera cobrar el dinero del seguro familiar.

—Demonios, ¿Por qué sigues recordando eso? Ya te dijimos que lo sentimos. Tú padre nos obligó a hacerlo… ¿Qué hubieras hecho, si te amenazaran con quitarte el trabajo? Yo también tengo hijos y una esposa que mantener. No podía darme el lujo de perderlo.

La rubia giró los ojos, pero no dijo más.

Tras haberse encontrado con sus captores, el primer pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza fue que era una tonta por haber metido a Arnold en ese apuro; no quería que el niño sufriera el mismo terror paralizante del que había sido presa ella. Las dudas. La tensión.

Por supuesto, cuando ambos sujetos los detuvieron, ella estaba lista para golpear cuantos rostros se le pusieran enfrente, y luego tomar a Arnold y salir corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Sin embargo, eso no fue necesario. El niño se puso frente a ella y, mientras los tipos se explicaban lo más rápido que podían, este la protegió con su cuerpo en todo momento.

No esperaba ese comportamiento, y mucho menos el regreso de aquella mirada oscura en los ojos de su amado. El Arnold oscuro hizo su aparición, defendiendo a Helga y rompiendo su máscara de una sola estocada. Todo al mismo tiempo.

Cuando por fin pusieron atención a las palabras de los sujetos, comprendieron que, en realidad, no iban a hacerles daño.

Bob se había aprovechado de las necesidades de sus trabajadores, y los había obligado a hacer algo que ellos no deseaban; y lo peor de todo, no era el único inmiscuido en todo ese asunto. Su segundo al mando, Nick Vermichelli, fue quien le facilitó la información a Bob, para poder elegir a los tipos que realizarían el secuestro. Tomaron sus necesidades y las usaron en su contra, para que no pudieran negarse.

—Cierto. Nosotros no lo hicimos con intenciones de lastimarte. Nada más te íbamos a llevar al lugar que nos había dicho el señor Bob, y ya de ahí se iban a encargar otras personas de ti.

—Sí, sí. Ya entendí… No tienen que estármelo explicando mil veces, amigo.

Helga alzó una ceja. Su rostro era la representación misma de la hosquedad, pero gracias al brillo que Arnold podía ver en sus ojos, sabía que la rubia no estaba molesta con aquellos dos sujetos.

Aunque de vez en cuando se acercaba un poco más a él, no parecía tenerles especial miedo. Prueba de ello era que se encontraba hablando como si se trataran de Harold y sus amigos; así que, suponía que aquellos movimientos solo eran por reflejo.

—Bueno, ¿Y qué piensan hacer con sus vidas? Porque, déjenme recordarles que los están buscando por intento de secuestro, y desde que a Bob se lo llevó la policía, la tienda de beepers ha estado cerrada.

Uno de los tipos puso la mano en su cien, al tiempo que arrugaba la boca. El otro suspiró con fuerza, antes de decir.

—Por eso queríamos hablar contigo, chiquilla. Ya te explicamos cómo fue la situación, y esperábamos que les dijeras a todos que nosotros no queremos hacerte daño.

—Sí. Ya no queremos más problemas… Por eso nos vamos a ir de Hillwood; a buscar trabajo en otro lugar.

—Pero, ¿qué hay de sus familias? —, preguntó Arnold. — ¿Las van a dejar aquí?

—Solo por el momento. Mientras les vamos a ir mandando lo que ganemos en nuestros empleos, y de vez en cuando les enviaremos una carta, para que vean que estamos bien.

—Todo lo que queríamos, antes de irnos, era poder hablar contigo una vez más —, dijo el sujeto con gorra, señalando a Helga con la mirada. — Que supieras nuestra historia, antes de que pasara otra cosa.

La rubia asintió con desgana, pero gracias que traía bien sujeto a Arnold de la mano, el chico sabía que ella solo estaba aparentando. El temblor en sus manos era suficiente prueba, como para saber que Helga no se sentía tan valiente como decía.

—Ok, ya nos dijeron todo… Mejor váyanse, antes de alguien los vea por aquí.

Uno de los sujetos asintió y comenzó a alejarse de los niños, pero el otro se quitó la gorra y la arrugó.

—Todavía no. Hay algo más que debe saber…

—Ah, ¿Ahora qué?

El señor lanzó un fuerte suspiró, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Nick Vermichelli salió de entre unos árboles; apuntándole al tipo con una pistola, mientras que les sonreía a los presentes.

—Vaya… Yo esperaba encontrar a esos dos enanos solos, pero por lo que veo, parece que alguien se me adelantó —. El dueño de la voz se pasó la otra mano por los cabellos, alborotándoselos al tiempo que emitía un par de carcajadas. — ¿Qué? ¿También vienes por la recompensa?

—¿Cuál recompensa? —, dijo el señor. Gracias a su pronta respuesta, su amigo se alejó del lugar.

En sus adentros, Arnold esperaba que el otro señor hiciera algo para ayudarlos. Lo que sea.

Tenía miedo, pero su temor no era nada en comparación a como se veía Helga. Estaba consciente de que, a quien buscaban era a ella.

* * *

 **Hola, hola.**

 **¿Qué tal su fin de semana? Yo me la pase en casa, recuperándome de mí gripa, ¡y ya estoy bien!**

 **Por eso, les traigo el nuevo capítulo del lunes... Y que capítulo. Ya verán lo que se encuentran.**

 **Y ahora, los saludos.**

 **Chiryta: No te preocupes por esos dos. Helga nunca dejaría que le hicieran nada a Arnold, y el tampoco va a permitir que la lastimen. Lo sé, es genial escribir sobre nuestra rubia de una sola ceja, es tan cambiante, y a la vez, todo lo que hace tiene un porque. ¡La adoro!**

 **Gracias. Saludos a ti también.**

 **serenitymoon20: jajajaja, que bueno que te gustó.**

 **Sí, le metí turbo para poder ponerlo, sobre todo porque me emocione un montón con él.**

 **Tu no te apures, esos dos van a salir de esa.**

 **Te entiendo por completo, yo he estado buscando y nada más no hallo un Arnoldito para mí.**

 **Órale, ya somos dos. A mí se me ocurrió estudiar creación literaria y unos cuantos cursos de pintura, y a mis papás como que no les gustó mucho al principio. Ya ahorita como que lo están aceptando, pero apenas.**

 **jajajaja, que bueno que si me sale lo de la escritura, sino capaz que los profes me devuelven a la uni.**

 **jajajaja, ándale. así me pasó. Leo lo que hacía antes y ya ni quiero verlo :P puras barbaridades que ponía. Échate porras y di que esta bien lo que haces, sino tú, ¿Quién? Digo, tampoco tenemos que alabarnos, pero uno que otro piropo a lo que hacemos no cae mal.**

 **Ya actualice :D Saludos.**

 **Y terminé.**

 **Así que ya saben, poco a poco nos acercamos al final de la historia, ¿Quieren saber como les ira a nuestra querida rubia y a su cabeza de balón?**

 **No dejen de leer porque el próximo capítulo va a estar...**

 **Nos vemos.**


	29. Un amargo encuentro

—¿Cómo que cuál recompensa? La que Bob está ofreciendo por retener a esa niña —. Nick señalo a Helga con la boquilla del arma. Aquello hizo que la rubia temblara con violencia, mientras Arnold la jalaba hacia él. — ¿No lo sabías? Su abuelo tiene mucho dinero y, si su pequeña nieta desaparece, está seguro de que hará lo que sea por encontrarla. Incluso pagar una buena suma de dinero.

—Pero el señor Bob está preso, ¿Cómo se supone que va a pagar un dinero que él ni siquiera tiene?

El señor volvió a ponerse la gorra. Los niños no sabían lo que estaba haciendo, pero su cara ya no se veía tan temerosa como cuando el socio de Big Bob los sorprendió, hacia unos minutos.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar él niño con cabeza de balón, era en que alguien llegara y los ayudara, antes de que algo más pasara entre esos dos. No quería terminar en una situación difícil, y menos entre dos personas que les doblaban la estatura. Estaba seguro de que si se diera el caso, no podía hacer nada por Helga.

—No seas tonto. Es lógico que quien cobre el dinero de la recompensa se va a quedar con la mayor parte; lo demás lo va a usar Bob para pagar la fianza y reducir su condena… O eso es lo que él espera hacer.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —, Nick se acercó unos pasos al sujeto y, con una gran sonrisa que enseñaba parte de su dentadura, le dijo.

—Fácil. Él cree que vamos a darle el dinero sin más, pero, ¿Por qué tenemos que compartir algo con él? Bob fue tan tonto como para dejar que el plan se fuera al traste, y además, ni siquiera puede ayudarnos en el secuestro; así que técnicamente no se merece nada por la captura de su hija… ¿O tú qué dices? ¿Crees que tenemos que darle algo a ese viejo tacaño? Después de lo que les hizo a John, Stuart y a ti, yo les estoy ofreciendo un buen dinero y mucho más seguro que lo que él les sugirió hacer al principio.

—Es cierto.

Nick se rascó la cabeza y alzó una ceja. De inmediato, el rostro de Arnold perdió el poco color que aún le quedaba, y Helga se aferró a un más a su mano, al tiempo que le decía al oído.

—Voy a distraerlos y cuando estén viendo para otro lado, tú corres como si te estuviera persiguiendo el obeso de Harold, ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Qué? ¡No voy a dejarte con estos dos! —, a pesar de que Arnold quería gritarle a su acompañante, se contuvo con lanzar un furioso suspiro al oído de Helga. — Va a venir alguien a ayudarnos. Estoy seguro de eso.

—Pero…

—El parque es grande, pero no por eso está solo. Necesitamos que los dos platiquen un poco más sobre sus planes, para que alguien nos encuentre.

Apretando con fuerza la mano de la rubia, el chico fijó su vista al frente y siguió escuchando la conversación que estaban teniendo esos dos tipos. No quería que lo tomaran desprevenido.

—…Piénsalo muy bien. Por lo que se, a John lo capturaron cuando fue a la casa de sus padres, y se ve que Stuart también te dejo solo con el asunto. Ya solo somos tú y yo, así que bien nos podemos llevar un buen botín y sin necesidad de compartirlo con alguien más. —Nick estiró la mano, en un intento por que el señor de gorra se la tomara y sellaran el trato. La boca se le secó a Arnold. El momento de la verdad estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba. —¿Qué dices? ¿Estás conmigo o no?

El sujeto alzó la mano. Parecía listo para aceptar la oferta de Nick, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de estrechársela al tipo, miró por el rabillo del ojo a Arnold y le sonrió.

Aquel gesto calmo los nervios del rubio. No entendía por qué, pero se sintió mucho más tranquilo.

—… Un momento, ¿Cómo sé que no me vas a traicionar? Por lo que se, bien puedes llevarte el dinero y dejarme con un problema mucho más grande que el de ahorita.

Las palabras del señor de gorra sorprendieron a Nick, al grado que la pistola estuvo a punto de caérsele. Cuando se recuperó de la impresión, lanzó un par de maldiciones y se pasó la mano por la frente, tallándosela hasta dejar una marca roja sobre la piel.

—Vamos, ¿En verdad crees que soy tan maldito como para dejarte todo el asunto?

—Tú dime. Estas dispuesto a dejar a Bob en la cárcel, y por lo que veo, tampoco te importa lo que pueda pasarle a John o a Stuart… Bien puedes aprovecharte de mí y hacer que haga el trabajo, para después largarte con todo y echarme la culpa.

—No eres tan tonto como creía, Brower… Lástima. Me hubieras sido de mucha ayuda… —. Antes de que el señor pudiera decir algo más, Nick le apuntó con el arma y le quito el seguro, lanzando un par de carcajadas al tiempo que entornaba la cabeza. — Lárgate antes de que pierda la paciencia. No pienso perder más tiempo contigo y…

Antes de que Vermichelli pudiera terminar, un grupo de policías salió de uno de los caminos de grava que cubría el parque y, al verlo, el sujeto que iba con el señor de gorra lo señaló, diciendo.

—Hay esta. Él es el que les dije… Quiere secuestrar a la niña.

Los ojos de Nick casi se desorbitaron. No esperaba algo así, y mucho menos en el poco tiempo que llevaba hablando con Brower.

Estaba alzando la pistola para defenderse, pero un par de policías se le adelantó y lo tacleó, haciendo que tirara el arma al tiempo que lo inmovilizaban y se apresuraban a esposarlo.

—Señor Nicolas Vermicelli, está arrestado. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio. Todo lo que diga podrá y será usado en su contra…

Al tiempo que le leían los cargos al moreno, el sujeto con la gorra volteó a ver a los niños y los revisó con la mirada. Al ver que no habían sufrido lesiones físicas, les sonrió y se limpió el sudor de la frente, diciendo.

—Rayos. Ya no sabía que más decir para que el señor Vermichelli siguiera hablando; si no hubieran llegado, seguro me habría disparado el loco ese —. Arnold le sonrió y asintió, pero Helga parecía necesitar más tiempo para calmarse. Habían sido muchos sustos y no eran ni las 12 del mediodía. —… ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Stuart?

El mencionado se acercó a su amigo. Estaba tan rojo que parecía un camarón a punto de ebullición.

—Lo siento. No encontré a ningún policía dentro del parque, así que tuve que salir y llamar a una patrulla.

—No inventes... Bueno. Por lo menos ya paso.

—Todavía no —. Las palabras de Helga tomaron por sorpresa a los cuatro. — Con lo que ocurrió, ahora sí es seguro que me llevan lejos de Hillwood.

* * *

 **Tan tan, tan tan  
**

 **El clímax ha llegado, y con el tenemos la aparición de alguien que solo había nombrado de a poco.**

 **¿Alguien lo esperaba? Por qué hasta a mí me tomó por sorpresa el asunto de Nick, aunque pensándolo bien, era lógico que hiciera algo así.**

 **En fin, mejor dejo de distraer con mis dudas y respondo a sus mensajes.**

 **serenitymoon20: jajajaja, no mueras. Ya llegó el capítulo y hasta lo traje a buena hora. **

**¡Lo siento! Ahora si no pude evitarlo. Es que si seguía escribiendo se me iba a ir el asunto de las manos, y capaz que hasta revelaba cosas que salieron en este capítulo.**

 **jajaja, invasión de Helgas no dejan un solo Arnold para las demás.**

 **jajaja, que bueno, porque si no la cosa ya estaría muuuy mal. Lo sé, hay veces que ya no sé ni de donde escribo tantas cosas raras.**

 **Sí. Échate porras y estrellita en la frente por el esfuerzo.**

 **¡No tarde tanto! Otro jueves de capítulo adelantado.**

 **jajaja, saludos a ti también.**

 **Y eso es todo.**

 **Ya saben, si desean conocer lo que les depara a Arnold y Helga, ahora que Nick ha sido atrapado, entonces no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de la historia.**

 **Recuerden, el final esta cerca y con el vienen un par de sorpresas.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	30. La verdad en mi corazón

Los dos niños seguían esperando a que llegaran sus padres, a recogerlos a la estación de policías. Después todo el alboroto, los trabajadores de Bob accedieron a hablar con los guardianes de la ley, para contarles cómo fue que ocurrieron las cosas con Helga.

A pesar de que no le habían hecho nada, querían meterlos a la cárcel por intento de secuestro; algo que la rubia no estaba dispuesta a permitir. No ahora que sabía exactamente lo que había pasado, y que ellos les salvaran de las intenciones del socio de Big Bob.

Estaba dispuesta a esperar que su madre y su abuelo la llevaran lejos, pero antes de eso, iba a hablar con ellos sobre esos dos. No merecían estar en el mismo lugar que su padre, y menos por algo que no habían terminado de hacer.

—¿Helga? ¿Tú mamá en verdad se quiere ir de Hillwood?

La rubia lanzó un fuerte suspiro y asintió.

—Tenía miedo que me intentaran hacer algo otra vez —, sin poder evitarlo, emitió un par de carcajadas sin rastro de buen humor. — Quien lo diría. Por fin acertó en algo.

—Pero, no te paso nada. Tal vez, si hablas con ella y le explicas lo que ocurrió, ella podría cambiar de parecer y se queden… Si quieres, yo puedo decirle también lo que nos pasó; así no creo que te regañe por haberte salido de tú casa y…

—Olvídalo, camarón con pelos… Arnold —, el chico alzó la mirada al escuchar su nombre sin ningún mote o tono de burla. — Creo que ya es tiempo de que acepte mi situación y me vaya con mi madre y mi abuelo. Vamos, ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? Solo tengo diez años, ¿Cómo se supone que sobreviviré a las calles, si ni siquiera puedo trabajar o…?

Con un movimiento rápido de su mano, Arnold tomó la muñeca de su acompañante y arrugó la frente.

—Lo que querías era quedarte, en el único lugar que conoces como tu hogar. Nadie puede culparte por eso.

—¿En verdad crees que no? Al abuelo apenas y lo he visto una vez, y en el caso de Miriam; si no hubiera sido por lo que paso con Bob, seguro hubiera seguido como siempre. Ella solo tiene ojos para Olga… O por lo menos, antes así era —. La niña miró a los ojos a Arnold y sonrió a medias. — Vas a decir que estoy loca, pero a veces extraño esos días en los que mis padres no me prestaban mucha atención. No era lo mejor del mundo, pero no tenía que preocuparme por alcanzar sus expectativas ni por preocuparlos.

—Bueno. Supongo que te acostumbraste demasiado a sus antiguos tratos.

—Sí. Así fue.

Helga lanzó un violento resoplido al aire. En ese momento, el tibio roce de la mano del chico la sacó de sus pensamientos. Había estado tan centrada en lo que sucedería con ella de ahora en adelante, que no se dio cuenta de que Arnold aún tenía la mano bien puesta sobre su muñeca, enviándole pequeñas descargas eléctricas que la estaban poniendo más y más nerviosa.

—A-Arnold.

—¿Qué pasa?

—T-tú man-o.

El rubio posó la mirada justo en el punto que le señalaba su acompañante. Al principio no comprendió a que se refería, pero cuando el temblor de Helga aumento de fuerza se apresuró a soltarla, al tiempo que volteaba con rapidez, dándole la espalda a la niña.

—Lo siento. No me di cuenta de que todavía te estaba agarrando.

—N-o hay problema, cabeza de balón. Nada más encárgate de que nadie se entere de esto… Todavía tengo una reputación que mantener —, lo último lo dijo mientras bajaba la mirada. Ella esperaba que el chico no hubiera visto ese movimiento, pero no contaba con que Arnold estaba usando su vista periférica para seguir contemplándola. — Después de todo, aun no me voy y necesito seguir mostrando mi autoridad ante… Ante… ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Arnoldo?

Las palabras de la rubia fueron interrumpidas por los repentinos movimientos de su acompañante. El chico había retomado su lugar anterior y, antes de que pudiera detenerlo, tomó las manos de Helga al tiempo que le sonreía con ganas, diciendo.

—¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que ya no necesitas fingir conmigo? Yo sé cómo eres en realidad, así que relájate, no te portes como siempre y habla conmigo como quieras.

—No se d-e que estas h-hablando.

—Vamos, ¿En verdad quieres irte así? ¿Portándote como una abusiva?

La niña estaba a punto de asentir, pero un pequeña pensamientos la detuvo. El recuerdo de aquel beso en la selva de San Lorenzo la perturbó, al grado que sus manos y labios fueron presa de una rítmica danza que, por más que intentaba detener, no podía.

El chico se dio cuenta de aquel cambio en ella, pero en vez de interrumpirla se dedicó a grabar cada una de sus reacciones en su cabeza. Tras el día tan loco que habían vivido y la cantidad de información que se vio obligado a procesar, se sentía algo cansado; a pesar de eso, no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar su oportunidad con la chica.

—Entonces, Helga, ¿Vas a seguir fingiendo o por fin me vas a dejar conocer a la verdadera tú?

La rubia alzó la mirada.

Por lo que sabía, su madre y su abuelo no habían cambiado de parecer sobre irse de Hillwood. No sabía cuándo podría volver a ver a Arnold y el tiempo seguía corriendo, si sus padres o su mamá llegaban a la estación de policía, su privacidad se terminaría.

Era ahora o nunca.

—No hay mucho que conocer, Arnold. Lo que viste en San Lorenzo es lo poco que conozco de mí —, con un fuerte suspiro, la rubia le sonrió a medias al chico y dejo que las palabras hablaran por su corazón. — He pasado tanto tiempo con esa actitud, que apenas y sé lo que se siente ser yo.

El mencionado le devolvió la sonrisa a la niña. De inmediato, una chispa de luz brillo en sus ojos, haciendo que Helga se quedara viéndolo como embobada.

—No importa. Todo lo que quería saber, me lo acabas de decir… Es bueno volver a ver a la Helga que deje en la jungla.

Ella iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento la voz de su madre los hizo soltarse.

—¡Helga! ¡Por dios! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron daño?

* * *

 **Yyyy llego el nuevo capítulo de la historia.**

 **Estoy casi segura de que algunas van a estar brincando en sus asientos cuando lean la última parte (¿verdad, serenitymoon20'), y antes de que me digan, no se preocupen, todavía faltan unos dos y tres capis más, así que todavía queda Arnold para dos semanas más.**

 **Además, acuérdense que les tengo preparada una sorpresa :P**

 **¿Qué será?**

 **Y ahora, los saludos:**

 **luit2: No te preocupes, yo entiendo por completo. **

**Me pasa lo mismo cuando estoy con mis sobrinos, ¡Esos niños de ahora son más vivos que nada! Cuando tenía esa edad, jamás se me habría pasado por la mente decirle algo así a mi mamá :D**

 **Sí, la verdad es que no quería llenar de malos la historia, por eso decidí que los sujetos fueran victimas de manipulación. He escuchado un par de casos parecidos a este, por eso me dije: Úsalo. Si se puede dar en la vida real, le da un toque extra a la historia.**

 **No hay de que. Que bueno que sigues aquí. Un saludo.**

 **Chiryta: No te preocupes. No soy tan mala como parezco (a veces). **

**No, la verdad es que ya no quería hacer sufrir mucho más a nuestros queridos rubios. A los pobres les ha pasado de todo, así que me dije: no más.**

 **jajaja, puede. Tal vez te de la razón.**

 **¡Gracias! No te preocupes, ya subí otro más.**

 **Y se acabó.**

 **Ya saben, si quieren descubrir que pasara con nuestra rubia de una sola ceja y puños con nombres, las (y los) invitó a leer el capítulo del viernes.**

 **Acuérdense, falta poco para terminar.**

 **Nos vemos.**

 **Cuídense.**


	31. La despedida

Esa mañana no pudieron seguir hablando los niños. A los pocos minutos de que Miriam, Olga y el abuelo de Helga llegaron a la estación de policía, los padres de Arnold también arribaron junto con Phil y Pookie. Casi todos los adultos se dedicaron a estrangular a sus hijos y, entre abrazos y palabras de consuelo, les preguntaban si no les habían hecho daño aquellos pandilleros que se habían atrevido a amenazarlos.

No paso mucho para que un par de oficiales se acercaran a explicar la situación, al tiempo que ambos niños se miraban desde donde los tenían bien sujetos sus padres.

Desde el momento en el que llegaron, ninguno había tenido la oportunidad de separarse de ellos. En el caso de Helga, la rubia se había visto presa por los brazos de su madre, aunque después Olga tomo el relevo junto con su abuelo. Con sorpresa comprobó que aunque no lo conocía mucho, él señor estaba en verdad preocupado por ella.

Por supuesto, los padres de Arnold no fueron la excepción. En el momento en que su madre piso la estación de policías, se abrazó a su hijo y se dedicó a revisarlo con extremo cuidado. Ni siquiera Miles podían tocarlo. En el caso de los abuelos, Phil solo le dio una rápida mirada y declaró que "hombre pequeño" se encontraba bien y que estaban exagerando por nada. Por su parte, Pookie traía su traje de karate y se encontraba meditando sobre una de las bancas del lugar.

En general, el susto de la mayoría ya se había disipado un poco, por lo que las palabras de los policías no los alteraron tanto como esperaban. A pesar de ello, cuando ya estaban terminando de relatar todo, el abuelo de Helga hizo una pregunta que tensó a los adultos.

—Entonces, ¿Está diciendo que Big Bob se comunicó con Vermichelli? Pero si está en prisión, ¿Cómo es que pudo hacerlo?

—Aun no estamos seguros señor, pero ya se le envió un aviso al comisionado de la cárcel en donde se encuentra. Lo van a estar vigilando con más cuidado, de ahora en adelante.

—¿Cómo? ¿Y de verdad creen que eso va a detenerle? Estamos hablando de un tipo que consiguió comunicarse con el exterior, para orquestar otro intento de secuestro a mi nieta… Lo siento, pero simplemente no creo que vaya a servir de mucho el que lo vigilen.

—Pero, señor…

—Vámonos Miriam. La niña ya tuvo muchos sustos por hoy, y nosotros también.

La mencionada asintió y, tras despedirse de los oficiales y firmar las formas que le alcanzaron, se retiró del lugar en compañía de su padre y sus hijas. Antes de alejarse, el señor volteó a ver a Arnold. El niño esperaba que lo regañara o que se quejara por lo que le había pasado a su nieta, pero en vez de ello le dedicó una gran sonrisa, diciendo.

—Muchas gracias por tú ayuda, jovencito. Lo que hiciste fue muy valiente y por eso, te prometo que te recompensaremos… Mi familia está en deuda contigo.

—N-no fue nada, señor.

Tras una breve inclinación, el señor se despido de la familia del rubio con un rápido ademan y se retiró.

Atrás de los adultos iban Olga y su hermana. La hermana mayor le sonrió a Arnold y, con una cabezada, apresuró a Helga para que la siguiera. La niña ya estaba cruzando la puerta, cuando bajo la cabeza y lanzó un fuerte chasquido de su lengua.

Nadie esperaba el siguiente movimiento por parte de ella. La rubia dio media vuelta y corrió hacia donde se encontraba el chico, abrazándolo con fuerza al tiempo que le decía al oído, en un susurro.

—Gracias. Por todo.

La cara de Arnold no tardó en colorearse de rojo, no obstante le correspondió al abrazo y sonrió. Tanto sus padres como Phil apartaron la vista de su nieto; solo Pookie abrió un ojo para poder ver la escena.

—No fue nada. Después de todo, tú hiciste lo mismo cuando estuvimos en San Lorenzo.

La niña iba a agregar algo más, pero su hermana la interrumpió.

—Helga, ¡rápido! Mamá y el abuelo ya se están acercando al carro.

—Sí —, la mencionada se apartó del chico e hizo un rápido ademan de despedida, diciendo. — Bueno, nos vemos Arnoldo.

Ante la mención de su apodo, el rubio lanzó un par de carcajadas. A pesar de que Helga intentaba ser disimulada, él podía distinguir la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

—Nos vemos, Helga. Descansa.

La niña iba en el asiento de tras, junto con su hermana. El abuelo y Miriam se encontraban hablando sobre lo que había pasado con ella, y aunque era claro que intentaban mantener un tono bajo, de vez en cuando se les escapaba una que otra frase.

Helga tenía los ojos cerrados y había recostado la cabeza en el respaldo, simulando que dormía. Incluso Olga le había ayudado con su plan, acercándose a ella y dejando que recostara la nuca en su hombro. Gracias a eso, la rubia podía escuchar algo de lo que decían.

—… Pero, papá. Es claro que Helga huyo de casa; sino pregúntale a Olga. Varias de sus cosas habían desaparecido, y cuando revisamos la casa vimos que tampoco estaba la mochila que ahorita trae.

—No sé, Miriam. Bien podrían estarnos haciendo creer que la nena se fue de la casa... La verdad es que no confió mucho en los policías de esta ciudad. Ni siquiera arrestaron a los sujetos que se la intentaron llevar la primera vez.

—Eso fue porque los ayudaron. Ya te explicaron los policías que Bob los estaba amenazando con dejarlos sin trabajo…

—De todos modos fue lo mismo, y ojala se quede así para siempre.

—¡Papá!... He estado pensando, ¿No sería mejor que nos quedáramos? —, el silencio se hizo presente en el auto por un buen rato. Incluso Olga se tensó ante las palabras de su madre. —Vamos, ya no hay porque irse. La casa está pagada y el negocio de Bob pasó a ser mío… Si me lo propongo, sé que puedo alzarlo y convertir El emporio en una buena fuente de ingresos y…

—¿Y si otro Nick Vermichelli se aparece en sus vidas? ¿Estás dispuesta a correr el riesgo con tus hijas?

Ambas preguntas hicieron que Helga se removiera en su asiento. Sabía la respuesta de su madre antes de que ella la dijera, pero aun con ese conocimiento no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se rompía.

—No. Ya no quiero que ninguna sufra de esa forma.

* * *

 **Hola, hola.**

 **Jueves a la vista, y la capitana por fin ha terminado de revisar el segundo capítulo de la semana... ¿Qué onda conmigo? Creo que me afectó ver tantas películas en estos días.**

 **Ya, hablando en serio, hemos llegado al antepenúltimo capi de esta historia T.T Ya sé cómo va a ir el final, y no saben la de lloriqueos que me estado aguantando. En fin, supongo que todo termina en algun momento... ¿O no?**

 **Ahora, los saludos.**

 **Chiryta: Así es. La pobre es una niña que se dejó llevar por la situación, pero ahora que ya esta calmada sabe que lo que hizo fue una locura total. **

**¡Gracias! No te preocupes, ya esta el nuevo.**

 **serenitymoon20 : ¡Hola! **

**Yo sé. Hay días en los que solo quiero quedarme acostada, sin hacer nada.**

 **Esos pobres hombres la sufrieron. De verdad que no deseaba ponerlos como malos, por eso empece a ver como podía darles un final creíble. ¡Sustos a la vista! Soy bien mala con los personajes :P Ya sé, Miriam es bien chismes, y esa conversación entre los niños me costo un trabajo... Ya ni te cuento.**

 **jajaja, me siento sola sin mi Arnold. Ya que me lo regrese Helga.**

 **Eso si, ¡Bendita imaginación! De verdad que es necesaria para un montón de cosas.**

 **Gracias, gracias. Ya saben, lo hago con mucho cariño para tod s ustedes.**

 **Yyyy no demore:P Así que no mueras. Aguanta una semana más.**

 **Saludos, off.**

 **Bueno chicos y chicas, ya saben. La historia todavía no termina, así que no se pierdan los últimos dos capítulos porque podrían toparse con unas cuantas sorpresas que puede, los van a dejar con ganas de más.**

 **Nos vemos. Bonito fin a tod s.**

 **Cuídense.**


	32. En el último momento

—¿Ya terminaste, hermanita bebe? ¿No quieres que te ayude con tus cuadernos?

—No hay problema, Olga. Justo estaba guardando los últimos en las cajas que se van a quedar en el ático —, para dar mayor peso a sus palabras, Helga señalo los cuatro empaques de cartón que habían llenado con las cosas que no se llevaría a casa de los abuelos.

—Son muchos… ¿Estás segura de que vas a poder subir todas las cajas?

—Oye, ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Soy Helga G. Pataki. Puedo con esto y más.

Para demostrar su punto, la niña tomó una de las cajas y poco a poco la fue alzando del suelo. No paso mucho para que Olga se acercara a ayudarle, diciendo entre risas.

—Si sigues haciendo eso, te vas a quedar bajita.

La niña iba a contestarle algo a su hermana, pero la voz de su mamá las interrumpió.

—Chicas, el abuelo ya llamo… Dijo que llega en una hora, así que apúrense y guarden todo lo que quieran llevarse. Lo demás se va para el ático o el sótano.

—Sí.

Con esa palabra, las hermanas Pataki se apresuraron a llevar las cosas de Helga al ático. El tiempo se les estaba acabando.

—Oye, Arnold, ¿No sabes que paso con Gerald? Le dije que teníamos partido desde el sábado, y no vino a la escuela.

El rubio negó. Apenas había salido de la oficina del director, por lo que no sabía de qué le estaba hablando Harold.

—Creo que Gerald salió de la ciudad por unos días… Sus papas organizaron una visita para ir a ver a sus abuelos, me parece.

—Rayos, y justo en el partido más importante contra los de sexto. Wolfgang y sus amigos nos van a masacrar… Este día es un asco. Primero nos quedamos sin cejas de gusano, y ahora Gerald se va a…

—¿Como que no está Helga? Creí que ya había llegado a la escuela.

Harold torció la boca. Estaba a punto de contestar cuando Phoebe llego corriendo a donde se encontraban Arnold y el chico obeso. La asiática tomó la mano del niño y lo jaló, diciendo entre jadeos.

—¡Arnold!, qué bueno que te encuentro. Necesito que me ayudes con algo, es muy importante.

El rubio iba a decir algo, pero ella no se lo permitió. Tiro de él con fuerza y lo llevo casi a rastras a la puerta de la escuela. Estaban a punto de salir, cuando Arnold frenó y se detuvo.

—¡Phoebe! ¡¿A dónde se supone que me llevas?! Las clases están a punto de empezar, además, quiero preguntarle al señor Simmons por Helga. Parece que no vino pero…

—¡Eso es lo que te quería decir! —, con una mano en el pecho, la niña intentó tranquilizar su respiración antes de volver a hablar. — ¡Acabo de pasar por la sala de maestros! Hay, escuche que el señor Simmons y el Director Wartz hablaban sobre Helga.

De inmediato, los ojos del rubio se ampliaron y sus manos terminaron en los brazos de Phoebe, apretándola al tiempo que decía.

—¿Le paso algo? ¿Su papá intentó secuestrarla de nuevo?

—¿De nuevo? ¡¿Cómo que de…?! ¡No! El director le dijo al profesor Simmons que Helga no iba a volver a la clase, ni a la escuela… Arnold, su abuelo y su madre se la van a llevar hoy, antes del mediodía.

Como si fueran dardos, las palabras de la asiática se clavaron en la cabeza del chico. No podía creer que, a pesar de todo lo que habían hecho, sus resultados fueran los mismos. Ni su mamá ni su abuelo habían cambiado de parecer.

Helga se iba. Abandonaría Hillwood, y no sabía cuándo volvería a verla.

Aquello fue suficiente como para que Arnold se dejara llevar por su amiga y ambos se decidieran a cruzar las puertas de la escuela. O por lo menos esas eran sus intenciones.

—Un momento, ¿A dónde creen ustedes que van? —. El monito de pasillo de la semana, un chico de cuatro año, los detuvo al tiempo que le pedía a otro chico que fuera por el director. Entre los que se encontraban viendo que ocurría, estaban Sheena, Eugene y Nadine. La última le estaba diciendo algo a los otros dos. No paso mucho para que se fuera corriendo. — Nadie sale de la escuela a deshoras, y menos sin la compañía de un adulto.

Phoebe iba a contestar algo, pero en ese momento llego el director Wartz seguido por el señor Simmons. El primero se veía algo irritado por la situación, pero su maestro traía una sonrisa que no alcanzaba a iluminar sus ojos. Era claro que sabía lo que querían hacer ambos niños.

—Jovencitos. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que llevo dentro de esta institución, he visto que un par de nuestros mejores alumnos estén planeando fugarse de la escuela… Por fortuna, veo que este no fue el caso —. Para la mirada perpleja de los presentes, el director sonrió a medias y dijo, señalando al profesor Simmons. — Por favor. Asegúrese de que llegan a tiempo para las últimas horas de la clase.

Desde el primer momento fue claro que ni el maestro ni los chicos esperaban que el director dijera algo así. Simplemente no podían creerlo.

—¿Señor?

—¿Qué sucede señor Simmons? Están perdiendo tiempo, y si no va rápido con los alumnos a despedirse de su pupila, entonces me va a hacer pensar que no quiere verla y ya no voy a dejar que…

—¡No! —, el casi grito del profesor asustó a la mayoría de los niños que siempre lo habían visto como una persona tranquila. — Ya vamos director, solo quería asegurarme de que no habría problema.

Wartz asintió y le señalo la puerta. Con ese movimiento, tanto Phoebe como Arnold sonrieron, al tiempo que el profesor los tomaba de la mano y los sacaba al exterior. Estaban a punto de irse cuando la voz de Rhonda los detuvo en su lugar.

—¿A dónde creen que van? Y sin mí.

—Señorita Lloyd, usted no tiene permiso de…

—Director, ¿En verdad espera que los tres lleguen a tiempo? El profesor no tiene auto, por eso llame al chofer de mi papá. Los va a llevar, pero con la condición de que yo vaya también —, ante las palabras de la pelinegra, el hombre arrugó la frente y se cruzó de brazos. —… Por favor, señor Wartz. Además, ¿Quién mejor para representar a los demás compañeros de la clase, que yo?

El director alzó un dedo, listo para regañarla. El señor Simmons fue más rápido que él.

—Vamos, director. Ella tiene razón.

Un gesto irritado, el sujeto lanzó un suspiro y le señalo la salida a Rhonda, diciendo.

—Está bien, señorita. Puede ir con ellos.

—¡Gracias!

Con una gran sonrisa, la chica se unió al grupo justo en el momento en que el chofer aparcaba el gran auto negro de la familia, casi frente a ellos. Uno a uno, todos fueron subiendo al tiempo que el profesor le daba instrucciones al señor para que los llevara lo más rápido posible a su destino.

—Vamos George, ¡apresúrate!

—¿Ya terminaron, chicas? El abuelo ya está afuera, junto con todas las cosas que nos vamos a llevar.

—Sí mamá, ya vamos.

La voz de Olga calmó a Miriam e hizo que esta saliera de la casa, para reunirse con su padre, dejando a sus hijas solas. La mayor no perdió tiempo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Por qué no han llegado tus amigos? ¿Les dijiste que hoy te ibas de la ciudad?

—¿Para qué? No quiero que me despidan con lloriqueos y frasecitas cursis. Mejor me voy y ya que después se enteren de que me fui.

—Pobres. No deberías ser así con ellos, hermanita bebe. Phoebe te quiere mucho, seguro le va a doler cuando se entere de que no le dijiste nada…

—Bah. No le va a pasar nada. No seas tan exagerada.

—… ¿Y qué hay de tú pobre amigo? ¿Arnold, verdad? El pobre te ayudo con lo del señor Nick y no le dijiste que te ibas.

Ante la mención del chico, la mirada de Helga se clavó en su hermana.

—¿Arnold? ¿Y qué tiene que ver el con esto? Ese camarón con pelos no… —, Olga alzó una ceja. Parecía estar retándola a que dijera algo más sobre el chico. — No… Ni me llevo bien con él y… Ah, no molestes Olga.

—¿Qué? Yo no dije nada. Solo te comente que hubiera sido lindo que les avisaras, para vinieran a despedirte.

—¿Para tenerlos sintiendo lastima por mí? No, gracias. Es mejor así.

Olga iba a agregar algo más, pero la voz de su madre las interrumpió.

—¡Niñas! ¡Ya es hora de irnos!

Tras responder, la ex universitaria volteó a ver a su hermanita bebe. Era claro que no estaba bien con la decisión de sus padres, pero ni ella ni Helga podían hacer nada. Ya no podía recordar cuantas veces le había insistido a su madre para que se quedaran, pero Miriam aun necesitaba tiempo para procesar todo lo que había pasado con ellas durante esos días, y era claro que hay no tenía quien le ayudara a cuidar de sus hijas, mientras se acostumbraba, por eso su insistencia de irse con sus padres.

Olga lo comprendía, pero su hermana todavía era muy joven como para entender esa clase de problemas de adultos.

La rubia puso una mano en el hombro de su pequeña hermana y, tras una breve sonrisa, ambas bajaron las escaleras y salieron de la casa, con dirección a su siguiente destino.

—¿No puede ir más rápido?

—Lo siento, señorita. Creo que hay un camión parado en la 39.

—No puede ser, simplemente no es posible.

El grupo estaba a dos cuadras de llegar a su destino, pero por una broma de este mismo, no conseguían llegar a su objetivo.

—Profesor, la hora…

Tanto Phoebe como Arnold estaba desesperados. Cada minuto que pasaba, era uno que se acercaba más y más a la partida de la rubia. Si no se apresuraban, era seguro que no llegarían a tiempo.

—Entiendo… Rhonda. Gracias por traernos, pero creo que desde aquí vamos a correr.

—¿Qué? Pero…

Antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo más, el profesor y los otros dos chicos abrieron la puerta y salieron disparados hacia la acera, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas mientras los autos seguían pitando.

—Señorita, ¿No va a ir con ellos?

Desde su asiento, Rhonda sonrió.

—No. Creo que esto es algo que tienen que hacer en privado.

—¡Nos vamos, Helga! ¡Olga!

—Sí, abuelito… Vamos hermanita bebe, ya nos están esperando.

—Sí.

La rubia le dio una última mirada a su casa y, con la mirada en el piso, se fue al auto en donde a estaban esperando su mamá y su abuelo. Había llegado el momento de decir adiós.

—¡Helga!... ¡Espera!

—¿Qué?

Ante la mención de su nombre, la niña alzó los ojos, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que Arnold, Phoebe y el profesor Simmons se encontraban a pocas casas de donde estaban ellos. La mirada de la pequeña se humedeció, pero a pesar de la situación, se resistió a verse débil.

No lloraría. Se alejaría de ellos con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Helga? ¿Qué…?

El abuelo se bajó del auto y se le quedó viendo a los tres, con el ceño fruncido. Iba a decir algo, pero Miriam intervino.

—No, papá. Son amigos de ella, y su profesor. Seguro vinieron a despedirla.

—Oh, de acuerdo; pero solo cinco minutos, ¿De acuerdo, linda?

Con un asentimiento, Helga volteó a ver a sus amigos y se acercó a ellos casi corriendo. Cuando estuvo frente a los tres, la rubia se cruzó de brazos y dijo, con una voz apenas audible.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? Creí que nadie sabía que…

Phoebe se arrojó a los brazos de su amiga, apretándola con fuerza al tiempo que decía.

—No te vayas, Helga. No quiero quedarme sola.

Esas palabras conmovieron a la rubia, al grado que la indiferencia que quería aparentar estuvo a punto de romperse. Con dificultad, le correspondió al abrazo a su amiga y le dijo, a media voz.

—Voy a volver. Te prometo que no me iré por mucho tiempo, me asegurare de que mi madre se regrese… Así que alza la cara y no llores, Phoebe. Eso no es lo que te he enseñado.

Con una rápida cabezada, la mencionada asintió y soltó a su amiga. Ahora era turno del señor Simmons de despedirse de su alumna.

El hombre le tendió su mano a la pequeña y dijo, con una gran sonrisa.

—Confió en que harás muchas cosas buenas, halla a donde vayas. Eres una niña muy especial, Helga, y poco a poco se van a dar cuenta de lo mucho que vales.

—G-gracias, profesor. Usted también es buena onda.

El señor rio por sus palabras y le revolvió el cabello. Mientras la rubia se lo acomodaba, Arnold se puso frente a ella. Cuando alzó su vista, los ojos de ambos quedaron trabados en los del otro. Uno a uno, los recuerdos fueron fluyendo entre los dos. Memorias Malas. Memorias buenas. Memorias tristes. Memorias alegres. Nada se quedó atrás, y a pesar de los nervios que sentían, Helga dio el primer paso y se acercó rápido a su amigo, abrazándolo con fuerza al tiempo que le decía al oído.

—Me gustas, Arnold. Eres el chico más amable que conozco, y aunque a veces te trataba mal, en el fondo siempre me gustaste.

—Lo sé. Me tarde en descubrirlo, pero estoy feliz de haber descubierto a mi admiradora secreta y a Cecile.

—¿Admiradora secreta? ¿No…?

—El cuaderno rosa. Sé que lo escribiste tú.

Esa revelación hizo que las mejillas de Helga se colorearan con intensidad, al tiempo que se apartaba de Arnold con un fuerte empujón. No esperaba que el chico supiera eso.

—¿Cómo…?

—¡Helga! ¡Ya tenemos que irnos!

La voz del abuelo la regreso a la realidad. Eso era una despedida, y había llegado el tiempo de partir. La niña le sonrió con ganas a Arnold, y se quitó el lazo que siempre llegaba en el cabello, tendiéndoselo mientras lo señalaba con el dedo, amenazadora.

—Más te vale que lo guardes bien, porque pienso volver por él… Después de todo, hace mucho un niño me dijo que le gustaba mi moño, porque era rosa como mi ropa.

Esas palabras dejaron estático a Arnold. A pesar del tiempo, ella todavía recordaba aquella lluviosa mañana.

—Nos vemos, Arnold —. Lo había llamado por su nombre. Después de años y años de malos tratos, por fin lo había tratado como a una persona normal.

Sin más que decir, Helga corrió hacia el auto y subió, asomando la cabeza por el vidrio de trasero y despidiéndose de los tres con un rápido ademan de su mano y con una gran sonrisa.

Esa fue la primera vez que los tres vieron una sonrisa tan grande, por parte de la niña. Era claro, una gran parte de la armadura de Helga G. Pataki se había caído esa mañana de principios de octubre.

* * *

 **Hola, hola.**

 **Penúltimo capítulo listo, y lo mejor de todo es que en este si deje que la pluma volara. Hice el doble de lo que siempre hago, y estoy muy feliz de no haber sacado nada.**

 **Alguno/as tal vez se sentirán mal por como acabaron las cosas... No se preocupen. Todavía falta lo último.**

 **Y ahora, los saludos.**

 **serenitymoon20: Pues, ¿qué te puedo decir? Como lo dijo ella, solo es una niña de 10 años. No puede parar a su madre ni a su abuelo, mucho menos hacer valer su voluntad.**

 **A ese hombre no creo que se le quite lo destraido, y si, mejor que se quede así, jajajajaja.**

 **¡Qué comparta!**

 **No, así no aplica estar escribiendo. Ya de por si uno tiene que echarle un montón de ganas cuando esta sanó, enfermo ha de ser el doble. Hay si te entiendo.**

 **jajajaja, ¿Qué crees? Que solo falta un capítulo... No sé, aún no he pensado en una continuación, pero supongo que, dependiendo como acabe todo, bien puedo ver esa posibilidad :D**

 **Un saludote.**

 **Y se acabó.**

 **Esta historia esta próxima a terminar, así que si todavía no se han puesto al corriente con ella l s invitó a leer. Estoy casi segura de que el final va a dejar a más de uno con ganas de colgarme (o de abrazarme, cualquiera que sea el caso).**

 **Nos vemos el jueves/viernes.**

 **Un saludito a to s.**


	33. Epílogo — El viejo moño rosa

—¿Arnold? ¡Arnold!... ¿Hombre pequeño, qué no piensas despertar nunca?

Las palabras del abuelo despertaron al chico con un buen sobresalto. El muchacho, de aproximadamente 15 años, se desperezó y se levantó de la cama con un par de movimientos apresurados. Se había quedado despierto hasta tarde, haciendo cuentas y viendo si ya le alcanzaba para por fin comprarse la motocicleta que tanto le había gustado.

Aun le faltaba algo de dinero, pero en esos momentos en lo menos que pensaba era en eso. Había llegado el sábado, y con él sus ganas de quedarse en la cama durante todo el día.

—¡Arnold, apresúrate! Recuerda que prometiste que me ibas a ayudar con el evento que están organizando el señor Greene y la señora Vitello.

Esas palabras, de su madre, hicieron que el chico se llevara una mano a la cabeza, golpeándose la frente con fuerza al tiempo que arrugaba la frente. Se le había olvidado por completo, que se había ofrecido para cargar unas cuantas cosas y llevarlas al parque.

—Rayos… ¡Sí, ma! Ya voy.

El joven rubio se puso lo primero que vio en el closet y, tras tomar el descolorido listón de su mesita de noche y guardárselo en el pantalón, bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, corriendo hacia la cocina, en donde su querida abuela lo esperaba con un par de _hot cakes_ y un jugo de naranja.

—¿Qué ocurre, kimba? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

—Mamá… Evento… Parque.

—Ah, ¿Se te hizo tarde? ¡Leven anclas! ¡Zarpamos en menos de cinco minutos!

Arnold se limitó a sonreírle a su abuela y siguió devorando su desayuno con celeridad. Ya se estaba comiendo lo último que quedaba, cuando Miles entró a la cocina y lo vio. De inmediato, una fugaz sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Alguien va a tener problemas, si no se apura.

—Ya voy. Yo… —. Arnold se interrumpió cuando sintió que la comida se iba para otro lado. Tras un par de toces, asintió y se pasó el último trozo esponjoso, sonriendo a medias.

—Bien. Si ya acabaste, te recomiendo que corras a lavarte la boca y bajes pronto.

Haciendo lo que su padre le sugirió, Arnold terminó de arreglarse y llegó al Packard en tiempo record. Para su fortuna, Stella todavía estaba metiendo unas cosas en la cajuela, así que técnicamente había llegado a tiempo.

Entre el chico y su padre ayudaron a su mamá, y en menos de cinco minutos ya se encontraban los tres dentro del auto, junto con Phil, Pookie, Ernie y Oscar. Con un rápido movimiento de Miles, el auto cobro vida y rápidamente se puso en marcha, llevándolos a su destino en muy poco tiempo.

En el parque ya se encontraban varios puestos, y a pesar de que todavía no pasaban de las 11, varias familias ya se encontraban vagando por entre los pasillos del evento.

Stella bajó del auto y no paso mucho para que se perdiera entre la gente. Como se había ofrecido a ayudar en la planeación de un par de eventos, tenía que ir a donde la esperaban los organizadores. Entre Miles, Arnold y Ernie bajaron las cosas que habían llevado, y tras dejarlas en donde les indicó Stella, se dedicaron a deambular por aquella kermese, viendo que se podía hacer o comer.

—Te retó a que no puedes comer más salchichas que yo, Oscar —, dijo Ernie.

—¿Ah, sí? Eso lo veremos.

Ambos adultos se alejaron, dejando a Miles con su hijo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—No sé. Había quedado de ver a Gerald en la entrada del parque, pero hasta como dentro de dos horas.

—Bueno, ¿Y por qué no vas a ver si encuentras a otro de tus amigos? Seguro hay un par de ellos.

—¿Y tú, pa? ¿Vas a esperar a que mamá termine?

Miles se encogió de hombros.

—No importa. Además, alguien tiene que quedarse a ver que tus abuelos no se metan en problemas.

Para dar mayor fuerza a sus palabras, el hombre señalo el punto donde se encontraban sus padres. Phil se había encontrado con su viejo amigo, Jimmy, y ahora estaban discutiendo sobre algo que había pasado hace años, mientras que Pookie había juntado a varios de los presentes, para mostrarles un par de movimientos de karate.

Arnold no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena. A pesar de los años, era claro que ninguno de sus abuelos tenía la menor intención de cambiar, algo que lo hacía muy feliz y lo desconcertaba bastante.

—Anda. Ve y diviértete.

Con un ligero empujón, Miles animó a su hijo y le señaló unos cuantos puestos con la cabeza. Arnold le sonrió y asintió, yéndose a vagar por estos y perdiéndose entre la gente que comenzaba a verse atraída por el evento.

Los pasos del muchacho eran rápidos y constantes. A pesar de que ya llevaba una hora buscando a alguno de sus amigos, no podía dar con ninguno de ellos. Ni siquiera Sheena o Eugene, que eran los que siempre ayudaban en ese tipo de festividades, estaban por ahí.

El aburrimiento se había hecho tan pesado, que había optado por salirse de la feria y esperar a Gerald en la puerta este del parque. Esperaba que su amigo ya se hubiera despertado y que se acordara de él, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas de que llegara a tiempo. Desde que el moreno estaba saliendo con Phoebe, su tiempo con su amigo se había visto reducido drásticamente.

Lo cierto es que no se encontraba molesto por ello, ni con él ni con la chica, sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría así que no lo tomo por sorpresa ese hecho, lo que si es que cada vez que los veía juntos, sentía unas cuantas punzadas en el pecho, y como siempre, el recuerdo de Helga no tardaba mucho en volver.

Había estado en contacto con la rubia desde que se había ido, pero a últimas fechas sus conversaciones se habían visto reducidas a un par de correos y una llamada telefonía que terminó mucho antes de lo esperado. No entendía que pasaba con ella, pero sentía que Helga se estaba alejando de él sin que lo pudiera evitar.

—Hey Arnold, ¿Qué haces por aquí? —, Sid y Stinky se estaban acercando a donde el chico esperaba a su amigo. Desde que Harold y la gran Patty salían, esos dos se habían tenido que conformar con pasar más ratos juntos. — Creímos que solo nosotros estaríamos por aquí a estas horas.

—No… Mi mamá es parte del comité de organización.

—Vaya, y yo que creí que mi papá era de los pocos que se había ofrecido —, dijo Stinky, mientras comía una barra de . — Por cierto, ¿Phoebe no les ha dicho algo sobre Helga, a ti o a Gerald?

A la mención de la rubia, el muchacho puso toda su atención en su amigo y negó.

—¿Por qué?

—Es que, cuando veníamos para acá vimos un camión de descarga frente a su casa. Supongo que una familia se está mudando a donde vivía porque no… ¿A dónde vas?

—Necesito ir a ver a Gerald. Es urgente.

Sin esperar a que sus amigos dijeran algo más, el rubio corrió con todas sus fuerzas a la casa de la rubia. Su primera intención era ir a ver a su amigo, pero después lo pensó mejor y cambió de rumbo, alejándose de la casa Johansen y dirigiéndose a la antigua vivienda de los Pataki.

Si esas personas se estaban mudando hay, tal vez alguna de ellas supiera que había sido de Miriam y sus hijas. Necesitaba un dato; lo que fuera que le dijera si Helga iba a volver o no.

Estaba dando vuelta en la esquina de la calle donde vivían, cuando una persona chocó con él y lo tiro. De inmediato, el muchacho se desvivió en frases de disculpa, mientras se sobaba la cabeza con ímpetu.

—Lo siento, no vi que estaba caminando por aquí. De verdad lo lamento, yo…

—No hay problema, hermano. Estas cosas suceden de vez en cuando, además, también es mi culpa por venir corriendo.

—Yo sé, pero… Permítame ayudarle a…

Justo cuando el chico le extendió su mano a la persona frente a él, un sudor frío se apodero de sus extremidades al tiempo que sus ojos casi se salían de sus orbitas. Esa mano. No sabía el motivo, pero cuando sintió esa mano sobre la suya, algo muy dentro de él se cimbro.

No podía ser. Solo había sentido algo así de fuerte con una persona, y ella se había ido hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Helga?

La muchacha alzó sus enormes ojos azules, viendo al rubio frente a ella con una ceja en alto. Un deslavado gorro tapaba la mayor parte de su cabello, y lo único rosa que portaba era una sencilla blusa con orillas blancas, que combinaban con sus pantalones de mezclilla medio rotos y sus tenis blancos.

—Sí, yo… ¿Arnold? ¿Cómo…?

El muchacho no le dio tiempo de decir algo más, jaló de la joven frente a su persona y la estrujo entre sus manos, aspirando el suave aroma a vainilla que emanaba de su ropa al tiempo que sonreía con ganas.

—Eres tú. De verdad eres tú.

—C-claro que soy yo, ¿A q-quien esperabas?

—Pero, no me dijiste que volvías. Yo pensé que tú ya no…

La joven se apartó de este con una sonrisa de suficiencia y negó.

—¿En verdad creíste que no iba a volver? Se ve que no me conoces, Arnoldo. Todas las promesas que hago, las cumplo.

—Pero, ¿Cómo…?

—Es una larga historia. Básicamente, el nuevo esposo de mamá tiene varios negocios aquí, así que decidimos volver —, poco a poco, la rubia se acercó a su acompañante y le dijo al oído. — De todos modos, yo ya estaba planeando regresar junto con Olga. Tenía que verme con alguien muy importante.

Sin poder creer lo que decía, Arnold volvió a tomar a la muchacha y la cargó, girando con ella un par de veces, a la par que reía a carcajadas. Al principio, Helga se resistió a esas muestras de afecto, pero al poco rato cedió a los impulsos del chico y terminó riendo junto con él.

Estaba tan entretenida con eso, que cuando el chico la acercó a su rostro y poso sus labios sobre los de ella, la joven se quedó con una expresión aturdida en el rostro. No esperaba que Arnold hiciera un movimiento así tan rápido, pero lo cierto era que no estaba disgustada con él. Es más, agradecía aquello porque era justo lo que había planeado hacerle, en cuando dejara de reír.

Cuando les falto el aire, el muchacho se alejó unos cuantos centímetros de Helga y dijo, con una torcida sonrisa.

—Espero que no te moleste, pero creo que ya es tiempo de recuperar el tiempo perdido —, aun sonrojada por el beso, la rubia le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo.

—Me quitaste las palabras de la boca, cabeza de balón.

—¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Por qué no…?

Helga le retiró su derecho de replicar a Arnold, con otro beso. Lo cierto es que, ahora que habían vuelto a encontrarse, no estaba dispuesta a perder en tiempo en más rechazos y niñerías. Para nada. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, que estar tratando mal al único muchacho que alguna vez había querido.

* * *

 **Tan tan, tan tan.**

 **Ha llegado el último capítulo. Desde ya quiero agradecerles a tod s por sus mensajes de apoyo y lecturas. Cuando comencé a subir la historia, tenía la ilusión de que alguien descubriera mi historia por entre todas las que había en la página, para mi fortuna la recompensa fue mucho más de la que esperaba.**

 **Cuando vuelvas a mí ya tiene 50 comentarios y varios seguidores y favoritos. Me ha hecho muy feliz ver que este nuevo intento por retomar los fanfics resultó bien, y por eso... (Pausa dramática)... ¡Voy a hacer una continuación de la historia!**

 **Todavía no estoy segura de como seguiré la historia, sobre todo porque en estos momentos me encuentro pensando en un nuevo fic de Hey Arnold, ubicado en la noche de brujas.**

 **No se preocupen. En cuanto quede ese me pasaré al otro.**

 **Y ahora, los últimos comentarios a responder.**

 **Chiryta: ¡No te preocupes! Yo estoy librándome de la gripa por nada. **

**Ya no tienes que esperar. El capítulo ha llegado :P**

 **serenitymoon20: jajajaja, ¡lo siento!**

 **A fuerza se tenía que ir. En eso no tenía forma de cambiar la historia, Helga esta chica y todavía no puede valerse por sí misma. Aun si Olga hubiera decidido quedarse, estaba muy difícil que Miriam dejara a Helga con ella.**

 **jajaja, sip. Ese Arnold es todo un rompecorazones con las chicas. Tiene tantas cosas buenas *.***

 **:D ¡Corre! ¡Qué no te alcance!**

 **Bueno, en cuanto a lo de la continuación. Si tengo planeado hacerla, pero primero quiero sacar la historia de Halloween que había estado planeando desde hace unas semanas (también de Hey Arnold).**

 **Saluditos a ti también.**

 **Nos vemos.**

 **Y, se ha terminado.**

 **Espero que hallan disfrutando de esta historia, tanto como yo mientras la hacía.**

 **Ya verán, en poco tiempo volveremos a leernos.**

 **Hasta entonces, cuídense mucho y disfruten de este fin de semana que viene.**

 **Nos vemos para la siguiente.**


End file.
